Action! - Sekuel -
by Kang Seulla
Summary: "Kau hanya boleh melakukan sex denganku. Kecuali saat kau melakukan syuting. Diluar itu, kau hanya boleh melakukannya denganku. Mengerti?" -Chanyeol. "Aku ingin mengakhirinya. Aku ingin berhenti. Aku tidak ingin terlibat di dunia ini lagi." -Baekhyun. RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**PLAK**

"Ngghh" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat bokong sintalnya ditepok keras oleh lelaki dibelakangnya. Membuat vibrator yang bersarang divaginanya bergesekkan dan dildo dianusnya semakin menusuk kedalam.

"Berjalan lebih seksi kucing manis," Chanyeol kembali duduk bersandar disofa kamar mereka. Dengan mulut yang masih asik menghisap rokok dan mata yang memandang wanita didepannya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Aahh aku sudahh tidak kuathhh Chanyeolhh," Baekhyun merendahkan tubuh bagian atasnya dan bokong yang naik tinggi. "Kumohon sshh setubuhi aku aahh sekarang~ korek lubangku Chanyeolhh~ gatal sekali aahhh~"

Chanyeol menatap tajam wanita didepannya dan menggeram menahan nafsunya. Apalagi saat wanita itu malah menggerakan vibrator yang berada divagina basahnya. Oh! Dia sudah tidak tahan!

"Shit!" Chanyeol mematikan rokoknya lalu berjalan mendekati tubuh putih mulus yang tergeletak diatas kasur. Dia menaiki kasur dan berlutut didepan bokong sintal kesukaannya.

"Kau yang meminta Baek."

 **JLEB**

"AAKKKHHH CHANYEOL!" Chanyeol tersenyum puas saat wanita dibawahnya itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. Dengan tidak sabar, dia menggerakkan pinggulnya berlainan arah dengan vibrator yang digerakan tangannya.

Dan itu memberikan sensasi tersendiri baginya. Penisnya tidak hanya bergesekan dengan vagina ketat Baekhyun, tapi juga bergesekkan dengan vibrator yang bergetar. Uh! Itu membuat penisnya semakin membesar.

"Aahhh terus Chanyeol ahhh terus aahhh."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya nikmat. Liur sudah berlomba-lomba keluar dari mulutnya membasahi kasur dibawahnya. Dengan gerakan acak, dia meremas payudaranya dan memelintir puting tegangnya.

"Aaahh ini sangat nikmathhh aahh Chanyeolhh."

"Sshh Baek kau aahh sempit sshh."

"Dah aahhh kau sangat besarhhh Yeolli~ aahhh uuhh."

"Kau suka sshh?"

"Sangat! Aahhh ayo terus aahhh gagahi aku sshh dengan penis raksasamu aaahhh~"

"Tentu sshh."

Chanyeol mencabut kasar vibrator dan dildo yang berada di kedua lubang milik Baekhyun. Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan dari wanita dibawahnya. Dia memegang pinggang Baekhyun dan berfokus dengan genjotannya. Semakin lama semakin kasar. Dan semakin lama penisnya semakin keras.

"Aahhh Yeolli~ aku aahhh aku aaahhh."

Chanyeol menggeram pelan saat cairan membasahi penisnya. Membuat kerjanya semakin mudah. Setelah beberapa tusukan, dia merasakan bahwa penisnya berkedut dan dengan cepat dia menarik penisnya lalu membalikkan badan Baekhyun. Dengan tiga kali kocokan, cairam kental bening menyembur membasahi payudara besar Baekhyun dan wajah cantiknya.

"Eum~ enak."

Mata Chanyeol kembali dipenuhi nafsu saat melihat wanita dibawahnya menjilati sekitar bibirnya dengan susah payah dan matanya yang memandangnya nakal. Dengan cepat dia merendahkan wajahnya lalumencium kasar bibir tipis Baekhyun lalu meremas payudaranya kasar dan sesekali menggoyangkan benda bulat itu.

"CUT!" Chanyeol langsung mengangkat kepalanya. "Adegan selanjutnya lakukan dikamar mandi."

Keduanya mengangguk patuh. Chanyeol mengenakan boksernya dan Baekhyun memakai kemeja besar berwarna putih.

"Kau hebat," Baekhyun menatap nakal kearah Chanyeol yang dibalas seringai oleh lelaki tinggi itu.

"Dan kau sangat menggairahkan."

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas dan meremas payudara besar wanita itu lalu dirinya berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun yang menyeringai.

"Aahh aku menginginkan panisnya lagi," kemudian wanita itu berjalan cepat mengikuti yang lainnya kearah kamar mandi.

.

FIN

.

Mampus! Apaan itu wkwk ini pwp bukan sih? Wkwk mau nyoba-nyoba gitu bikin beginian wkwk. Jelek ya? Wkwk yasudahlah. Please review~ love you~


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat merasakan dinginnya air mengalir diatas tubuh telanjangnya. Dengan perlahan, dia membuka matanya dan menatap sayu lelaki didepannya.

"Ughhh Chanyeol~" dengan nada lirih, dia mendesah didepan telinga Chanyeol dan menjambak pelan rambut basah Chanyeol.

"Aaaahhh~" dia mendesah manja saat merasakan puting tegangnya dijilat sensual dengan lidah basah Chanyeol. Dan satu payudaranya diremas pelan, membuat sensasi tersendiri untuknya.

Tangannya semakin menekan kepala Chanyeol. Menyuruh lelaki itu agar terus melecehkan payudaranya.

"Aaahh terushh hisap aahhh Chanyeollie~" Baekhyun membuka matanya saat merasa nafas hangat Chanyeol berada didepan hidungnya. Kedua mata itu saling memandang.

"Kau sangat menggairahkan," Chanyeol menekan kasar bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Melumat kedua belah bibir yang membuatnya gila. Dan tangannya asik meremas bongkahan kenyal milik Baekhyun.

Dengan kasar, Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun dan menekan-nekan lidah wanitanya. Dengan tangan yang semakin merambat kebawah, Chanyeol masih melumat kasar bibir yang sudah membengkak itu.

"Aaahh Chanyeol aahhh," Baekhyun melebarkan kakinya saat merasakan tangan kasar Chanyeol mengelus bibir vaginanya.

"Ssshhh langsung aahhh Yeol aahh."

Baekhyun melepas lumatan Chanyeol dan mendongakkan kepalanya saat jari-jari Chanyeol memasuki lubangnya.

Chanyeol semakin menggerakkan cepat jarinya dan bibirnya kembali menciumi leher Baekhyun yang tertampang jelas didepannya. Menghisapnya, menjilatnya dan menggigit. Membuat beberapa tanda keunguan disana.

"Aakkhhh Chanyeolhh!" Chanyeol tersenyum saat merasakan jarinya basah oleh cairan milik Baekhyun. Dengan pelan, dia menarik tangannya dan menjilatinya. Dia menggesekkan penis tegangnya dibibir vagina Baekhyun. Membuat sang wanita semakin mengeraskan desahannya dan juga membuka lebar kakinya. mengaharapkan batang besar miliknya segera memasuki lubang sempitnya.

"Ngghhh ayohh Chanyeolhh aakhh!" Baekhyun mencengkram tangan Chanyeol yang berada dipinggangnya. Vaginanya seperti dibelah saat penis Chanyeol memasuki vaginanya sangat kasar. Ini menyakitkan, tapi nikmat. Dia sangat menyukai penis lelaki ini.

"Ssshhh," Chanyeol mendesis lalu menggenjot wanita didepannya dengan brutal. Tangannya meremas kuat payudara Baekhyun hingga memerah dan menarik putingnya kasar. Membuat wanitanya tidak bisa menahan semuanya.

"Aaahhh aku keluarhh aahhh," Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Masih dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya, Chanyeol melingkarkan kaki Baekhyun dipinggangnya lalu menggendongnya ke wastafel.

Mendudukkan wanitanya disana lalu kembali menggenjot kasar lubang milik Baekhyun. Mencari kenikmatan disana. Dengan ujung penisnya yang terus menusuk _gspot_ Baekhyun. Memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri bagi keduanya.

"Ahhh Chanyeol aahhh aku aahhh mau lagi aahhhh."

"Bersama sshhh."

Saat merasakan penisnya basah dengan cairan Baekhyun, dia langsung melepaskan penisnya lalu mendudukkan Baekhyun dilantai. Dengan mata menatap Baekhyun tajam, dia mengocok penisnya didepan wajah Baekhyun yang sedang menanti spermanya dengan memejamkan matanya dan mulut yang terbuka dengan lidah yang keluar.

Dan setelah lima kocokan terakhir, Chanyeol tersenyum puas saat wajah Baekhyun berlumurkan spermanya. Membuatnya semakin menggoda.

"CUT! Baiklah. Hari ini selesai. Kalian boleh membersihkan diri kalian," Chanyeol membungkuk kearah sutradara lalu berjongkok disamping Baekhyun yang sedang asik menjilat sperma miliknya.

"Hei," Chanyeol merasa penisnya tegang lagi saat wanita itu menatapnya polos dengan jari didalam mulutnya. "Mau menjadi _partner_ ku?"

.

END

.

Hahaha tunggu aku ngakak dulu. Ini jelek banget suer. Hahaha aku bawain nih nc mereka pas di kamar mandi. Gimana? Ga hot ya? Wkwk udah lama ganulis, maklum. Dan juga makasih banyak yang yang udah review di Chap kemarin. Ayo review lagi buat Chap ini hehe. Bye :*


	3. Chapter 3 :: Prolog

Baekhyun tersentak saat sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya dari belakang dan dia tersenyum saat mendapat wajah si pelaku.

"Oh kau sudah pulang. Kenapa telat?" Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sup ayam diatas kompor. Tangannya masih sibuk mengaduk sup didepannya.

"Tadi nana terus menggodaku," Chanyeol mencium pelan leher Baekhyun. "Tapi aku tidak tergoda olehnya."

"Tapi kau sudah melakukan sex dengannya bukan?" mata sipit Baekhyun melirik lelaki dibelakangnya.

"Ya, tapi itu hanya akting."

"Tapi kau mendesah karenanya bukan?"

"Ya... bukankah itu wajar?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Yasudah. Kau mandi dulu, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam."

Chanyeol mengangguk patuh lalu meninggalkan dapur dengan sebelumkan mencium kilat bibir Baekhyun. Membuat wanita itu sedikit merona dan meraba pelan bibirnya.

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas. Dia harus ingat posisinya. Dia hanya seorang _partner sex_ seorang Park Chanyeol. Tidak lebih. Seharusnya dadanya tidak berdebar dan wajahnya tidak merona saat Chanyeol melakukan _skinship_ dengannya. Bukankah itu wajar? Ya sangat wajar.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu mulai merapikan makanan dan menatapnya dimeja makan. Dia mendudukkan tubuh kecilnya di bangku dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya. Dia dan Chanyeol sudah satu bulan melakukan hubungan ini dan sudah satu bulan juga dia tinggal di _apartement_ mewah Chanyeol. Dan dia tidak bodoh untuk mengerti perasaannya. Kalau dia...

"Baek?"

Sudah jatuh kedalam pesona lelaki didepannya.

"Ah ya Chanyeol?" dia memaksakan senyum tipis dibibirnya.

"Kau sakit?" Baekhyun menggeleng. "Lalu kenapa kau duduk seperti itu?"

Chanyeol duduk didepan Baekhyun dan menatap wanita didepannya.

"Tidak apa Chanyeol. Aku hanya mengantuk," Baekhyun mengambil piring untuknya dan menaruh sebuah piring didepan Chanyeol lalu menyendokkan nasi untuknya dan untuk Chanyeol. "Ayo makan."

Chanyeol diam memandang wanita didepannya. Dia menghela nafas pelan dan mulai memakan makanan bagiannya.

"Besok kau _free_?" Chanyeol melihat wanitanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Besok aku ada satu adegan," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol masih dengan mulut yang mengunyah makanan.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Sehun dan Kris," Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol membanting sendoknya. Dia menatap Chanyeol takut. "Ada apa?"

"Besok kau dengan Kris?" Baekhyun mengangguk. " _Shit!"_ Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Tangan besarnya menarik pundak Baekhyun kasar dan menghempaskan tubuh kecil wanita itu kelantai lalu menindihnya.

"Berapa ronde adeganmu tadi dengan Daehyun?" Chanyeol mulai menciumi pundak Baekhyun yang terbuka dan memberikan tanda disana.

"Ngghhh hanya dua ronde aahh~" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat putingnya dipelintir dari luar kaosnya.

"Dengan gaya apa?" Chanyeol mengulum kuping Baekhyun dengan tangan yang masih sibuk meremas payudara wanitanya.

"Biasa dan aahhh _Doggy_ aahh Chanyeolhhh," Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah saat Chanyeol mulai melepas seluruh kain ditubuhnya. Punggungnya dapat merasakan dinginnya lantai.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghapus semua jejak Daehyun ditubuhmu," Chanyeol membuka celananya sebatas lutut lalu menggesekkan penisnya didepan bibir vagina Baekhyun.

"Aaahhh lakukan sesukamu aaahhh Chanyeol nngghh~" Baekhyun semakin melebarkan kakinya dan tangannya membuka bibir vaginanya. "Setubuhi aku Chanyeolhhh aku ingin aahh penismuhhh~"

"Kau akan menikmatinya sayang," Chanyeol melumat kasar bibir Baekhyun dan mulai melesakkan penisnya kedalam Vagina Baekhyun.

"Aakkhhh Chanyeolhhh~" wanita itu mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mulut yang terbuka melantunkan desahan menggoda.

"Kau milikku Baek!" dan lelaki tinggi diatas tubuh Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat setelah menaikkan satu kaki Baekhyun kepundaknya.

"Aaahhh~"

.

Bersambung?

.

Ohno apa ini?! oke, setelah berperang dengan batin saya, akhirnya ff ini aku bikin sekuel hoho. Gimana? Ini baru prolog ya~ suka? Kalo review lebih dari 20 aku lanjut (?) haha becanda kok~ okedeh tinggal bilang lanjut atau engga._. mungkin aku bakal post lanjutannya sebelum puasa atau abis lebaran ya~

Dan~ makasih banyak yang udah review, fav, follow. Aku cinta kalian :*


	4. Chapter 4

"Mmpphh~" Baekhyun masih terus sibuk menghisap penis lelaki berambut hitam didepannya. Tangannya meremas batang penis yang tidak masuk kedalam mulutnya. Sedangkan tangan satunya menopang tubuhnya agar terus menungging saat lubang vaginanya digenjot penis besar lainnya.

"Aaahhh aaahhh~" saat ujung tumpul penis divaginya menyentuh titik terdalamnya, dia melepas kulumannya dan dia menempelkan pipinya diselangkangan lelaki berambut hitam dan tangan yang mengocok penis besar sang lelaki. Mendesah disana membuat bibirnya membuat penis dipipinya ikut bergetar.

"Sshh _shit_! Kau sangat nikmat aahh," Kris semakin mempercepat genjotannya dan semakin erat mencengkram pinggang Baekhyun.

"Kulum ini aahh," Sehun menampar pipi Baekhyun dengan penisnya. Membuat sang wanita terpaksa kembali mengulum penis besarnya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa meredam desahan nikmat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kedua lubangnya diisi penuh oleh penis besar yang berkedut itu. Tiba-tiba Sehun menarik paksa penisnya dari mulut Baekhyun. Membuat sang wanita mendongak untuk melihatnya yang berdiri sambil mengocok penisnya.

"Aku ingin memasukimu," Sehun berjalan menghampiri Kris. "Berbagilah _hyung_."

Kris mengubah posisi Baekhyun sehingga berada diatasnya. Dengan pinggul yang bergerak menggenjot vagina Baekhyun, dia melirik Sehun yang menggesekkan penisnya dilubang anal Baekhyun.

"Aakkhhh~" Baekhyun meremas sprei dibawahnya dan memejamkan matanya menahan nikmat dan sakit. Tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa penuh.

"Ouuhh sempith~" Sehun memegang pinggang Baekhyun lalu mulai menggenjot lubang analnya. " _Shit!"_

"Aaahhh aahhh cepathh aahhh."

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah keenakaan saat kedua lelaki didepan dan dibelakangnya menggagahinya. Dengan sesekali matanya menatap menggoda kamera yang merekam aksi mereka.

"Aaakkhh!" tubuh mungilnya bergetar saat dirinya sampai dipuncak kenikmatan. Dia menatap Sehun dan Kris yang melepaskan penis mereka lalu membuka lebar kakinya agar sebuah kamera dapat merekam vagina berkedutnya yang mengeluarkan cairan putih kental.

"Sekalai lagi Baek," Kris mendekati Baekhyun lalu menjilat lehernya. Baekhyun kembali mendesah saat Kris menggesekkan penisnya di klit menegangnya, diikuti oleh Sehun yang berada disampingnya yang juga menggesekkan penisnya didepan lubang vagina Baekhyun.

"Ssshh~" Sehun mendesis nikmat saat penisnya dengan mudah memasuki lubang surga Baekhyun. Setelah masuk seluruhnya dia mendiamkan penisnya, merasakan pijatan dan remasan dinding vagina Baekhyun.

"Aaakkhhh!" Baekhyun membolakan matanya saat merasakan satu penis kembali mencoba memasuki vaginanya. Dengan mata sayunya dia menatap penis Kris yang mencoba masuk kedalamnya. Dia rasa, vaginanya robek.

"Ssshh nikmat bukan?" Kris meremas payudara Baekhyun dan memainkan putingnya. "Kami mulai sayanghh."

"AAAAHHHH~"

.

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **ACTION! –sekuel-**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Genderswitch, PWP, No Child**

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

"Aku pulang," Baekhyun memasuki apartement Chanyeol lalu menaruh sepatunya dirak depan. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya keruang tamu, tapi tidak ada seorangpun disana.

Telinganya mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur dan hidungnya daat mencium bau yang lezat. Bibir tipisnya membentuk senyuman saat dia melihat punggung tegap Chanyeol yang sedang memunggunginya.

"Hai," Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol lalu memeluk perut berototnya dari belakang. "Memasak apa?"

"Hanya nasi goreng," Baekhyun dapat melihat lelaki dipelukannya tersenyum. "Kau belum makan bukan?"

"Tadi aku sudah makan sedikit dengan Kris. Tapi sepertinya aku lapar lagi," Baekhyun tersenyum dan tangannya memainkan ujung kaos yang dikenakan Chanyeol.

CLEK

Baekhyun tersentak saat kompor yang dimatikan tiba-tiba dan tangannya yang dilepas secara paksa oleh Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tidak menatapnya. "Apa nasi gorengnya sudah selesai?"

"Tidak ada nasi goreng. Kau sudah makan bukan?"

"Tapi Chanyeol..."

"AKU BILANG TIDAK YA TIDAK!" Baekhyun menutup mata dan telinganya saat Chanyeol berteriak dan mendorong penggorengan yang masih diatas kompor. Dan dia melihat miris saat nasi berserakan dilantai.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak berani menatap mata kelam Chanyeol. Tapi terpaksa dia mendongakkan kepalanya saat Chanyeol menarik tangannya mendekat.

"Sudah kukatakan kalau kau tidak boleh bermain dengan yang lain bukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Apa kau mengerti Baekhyun?"

"Aku mengerti..."

"Tanda apa ini Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengelus tanda kemerahan dileher belakang Baekhyun yang terlihat saat wanita itu menunduk.

"Tanda?" Baekhyun mengusap lehernya bingung. _'Apa Sehun dan Kris yang meninggalkan ini?'_

"Siapa yang membuatnya hm?" Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun kasar dan menatap tajam wanita yang hanya diam didepannya.

"Aku... aku tidak tau Chan... akh!" Baekhyun memegang pipinya yang terasa panas setelah tangan besar Chanyeol menampar keras pipinya. Dia menunduk dalam menahan tangis, berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan rambut panjangnya.

"Akh!" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya paksa saat Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya kebelakang. Dapat dilihatnya Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam.

"Apa ini perbuatan Kris?"

"Aku tidak..."

"KAU IYA!"

PLAK

Baekhyun kembali memegang pipinya yang berwarna merah pekat. Kembali menatap lantai berwarna putih membiarkan setetes air matanya jatuh disana. _'Apa semua ini... karna kau cemburu Chan?'_

"Aku benci orang yang melanggar peraturan yang aku buat,"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol.

' _Hanya karena perjanjian itu? Aku bukan siapa-siapamu. Aku sadar.'_

"Sekarang katakan Byun Baekhyun," Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol yang berada tepat diwajahnya. "Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu menatap _onyx_ kelam didepannya.

"Kris. Puas kau Chanyeol?"

BRUK

"Masuk kamarmu. Kau tidak boleh keluar sampai aku izinkan!"

Baekhyun menghapus darah yang keluar dari mulutnya karena pukulan Chanyeol lalu tersenyum kecut saat melihat Chanyeol meninggalkan apartement mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu Yeol. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak haha," dengan langkah yang pelan dia memasuki kamarnya. "Aku... bukan siapa-siapa. Tidak ada yang special dariku," tangan mungilnya meremas baju tepat didadanya. "Aku... akan menyerah."

.

.

"BRENGSEK!"

BRUK

"Akh! _Slow down dude_ , sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau datang kemari langsung memukulku seperti ini?" Chanyeol menatap garang lelaki tinggi didepannya.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh milikku sialan!"

"Tunggu. Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'milikku'?" Kris kembali duduk tenang disofa mewahnya dan menikmati bir yang tersedia disana.

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Hahaha," Chanyeol mendelik tidak suka saat melihat Kris tertawa ditempatnya. "Aku menyentuhnya untuk tuntutan pekerjaan. Sehunpun menyentuhnya."

"Tapi kau meninggalkan tanda dilehernya!" Chanyeol meremas tangannya geram.

" _Oh come on brother_ , itu akan membuat permainan menjadi semakin panas bukan?"

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya!"

BRUK

PRANG

Chanyeol kembali meninju rahang Kris hingga gelas yang dipegangnya pecah dilantai.

"Apa alasan kau marah Chanyeol?" Kris berdiri lalu kembali menatap tajam mata Chanyeol. "Kau hanya _partner_ nya."

"Aku membuat peraturan jangan melakukan _sex_ dengan orang lain dan dia menyetujuinya."

"Aku meninggalkan tanda itu ketika sedang jam kerja. Bukan diluar jam kerja kami. Apa salahnya?"

"Tapi kau dan Baekhyun makan bersama!" Chanyeol menarik kerah Kris dan meremasnya kuat.

"Rencana kami makan bertiga bersama Sehun tapi anak itu tidak bisa," Kris menatap remeh Chanyeol.

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak menyukainya brengsek!" tubuh Kris sedikit terdorong kebelakang saat Chanyeol melepas cengkraman dikerahnya. "Jangan karena kau lebih dulu mengenalnya kau bisa bersikap seolah kau akrab dengannya."

"Kami memang cukup dekat," Kris menyeringai seram saat Chanyeol kembali menatap tajam dirinya.

"Kuperingatkan kepadamu Kris," Chanyeol mengacungkan telunjuknya didepan wajah Kris. "Kau jangan lagi mendekati Baekhyun-KU!"

Kris terkekeh saat Chanyeol meninggalkan apartementnya dengan membanting pintu depan sekeras mungkin. Dia kembali mendudukkan dirinya disofa lalu menyenderkan punggungnya disana.

"Hanya tinggal bilang mencintainya. Kau masih keras kepala Chanyeol."

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

Muehehe aku bawa kelanjutannya nih hoho. Gimana? Maaf baru bisa publish sekarang hoho. Yauda aku gamau banyak ngomong deh~ aku Cuma mau bilang makasih buat yang udah review, fav, follow aku seneeeeng banget, rasanya aku kayak dihargai. Tapi aku kecewa yang sider banyak apa karena ceritanya kurang menaraik? Pasaran ya? Aneh? Banyak typo? Maaf aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar karyaku diterima dan dihargai sama kalian semua terus menyempatkan diri buat review. Apalagi yang reviewnya panjang haha suka banget deh terus yang coba buat nebak chap depan haha.

Aku mau bikin kuis nih~ minat ga? Yang bener nanti aku bikinin oneshoot pair siapa aja genre sama rating sesuai kalian tapi ide dari aku hoho.

' **Apa hubungan Chanyeol dan Kris?'**

' **Siapa yang membantu Baekhyun untuk pergi?'**

' **Apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun meninggalkannya?'**

Dan... satu orang yang tercepat dan betul ketiganya akan menang haha. Hanya satu orang ya~ dan kuis ini hanya ada dichap ini hoho.

Yausudahlah janjinya gabanyak ngomong, tapi ini kebanyakan ngoceh haha. Sekali lagi mohon reviewnya reader semuanya~ love you :*

 _ **SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI**_

 _ **MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN**_


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun terbangun saat sinar matahari menyeruak masuk kedalam kamarnya. Mata sipitnya membiasakan diri dengan cahaya terang lalu sepenuhnya terbuka. Dia menatap sekeliling. Ini kamarnya. Sejak kapan dia berpindah kesini? Seingatnya, setelah kepergian Chanyeol yang penuh emosi dia menangis diruang tengah lalu tertidur disana. Siapa yang memindahkannya? Chanyeol? Tidak mungkin lelaki itu. Sudah jelas semalam dia marah besar. Mengingat itu, matanya kembali memanas.

CKLEK

Telinganya mendengar suara pintu dibuka, dan matanya sedikit membesar saat melihat lelaki yang dipikirkannya tadi memasuki kamarnya dengan nampan ditangannya.

"Oh? Kau sudah bangun Baek?" masih dengan diamnya, baekhyun hanya memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dibuat chanyeol. "Ini, makanlah. Aku membuatkanmu bubur."

Baekhyun hanya diam saat kini nampan itu sudah berpindah tempat kepangkuannya. Dengan pelan dia memakan bubur itu. Enak. Makanan buatan Chanyeol memang selalu enak untuknya.

"Baek? Aku… aku minta maaf untuk kejadian semalam. Aku sangat kasar padamu. Apa ini masih sakit?" tangan Chanyeol perlahan mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang memang terlihat sedikit memar. "Maafkan aku," nadanya penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Tidak apa Yeol. Tidak perlu dipikirkan," Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang berada dipipinya. Memberikan remasan pelan seakan memberitaukan kalau diirnya tidak apa.

"Sungguh?" bibir Chanyeol tersenyum saat kepala perempuan didepannya mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya. "Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya saat bibir Chanyeol kini sudah menyentuh dahinya lembut. Hatinya menghangat. Bukankah dia bodoh? Cinta bisa membuat segalanya buta bukan?

.

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **ACTION! –sekuel-**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Genderswitch, PWP, No Child**

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

Bibir tipisnya masih setia mengapit sedotan tipis untuk menyesap _coffe_ miliknya. Matanya masih menatap malas kearah dua orang didepannya yang terus menatap dirinya tajam. Oke, Baekhyun sudah mulai resah.

"Sudahlah, kenapa kalian begitu terkejut?"

Dan Baekhyun terkesiap saat salah satu diantara dua perempuan didepannya menepuk pelan meja mereka lalu berdiri mencondongkan tubuhnya kearahnya.

"Tapi ini Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol yang seksi itu!" bola mata Baekhyun memutar malas.

"Oh ayolah Tiff, bukankah Nickhun tidak kalah seksi?" mulutnya kembali menyesap _coffe_ lalu menelannya pelan.

"Tapi Nickhun tidak setinggi Chanyeol!"

"Bukankah sama saja?" Baekhyun mengangguk setuju mendengar penuturan perempuan disamping Tiffany. "Bahkan yang kulihat, Nickhun mempunyai postur tubuh lebih bagus dari Chanyeol."

"Tapi ini Park Chanyeol, Taeyeon! Si seksi dari dunia kita. Siapa yang tidak menyukai dia? Dan penggemarnya yang akan selalu setia membuka lebar pahanya untuk mendapatkan lirikan dari si Park itu," entah karena semangat atau apa, Tiffany berbicara dengan sangat menggebu-gebu. Membuat kedua perempuan disana merasa jengah menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan jangan lupakan ucapan frontal dari _Nona_ Hwang ini.

"Dan kau ingin Nichkun menjadi seperti Chanyeol? Yang akan melirik selangkangan wanita lain?" dan seketika mata berapi-api Tiffany meredup saat mendengar ucapan pedas dari seorang Kim Taeyeon.

"Tentu tidak! Dia hanya milikku!"

"Maka berhentilah mengagungkan Chanyeol dan kembali duduk Tiff," Baekhyun hanya dapat tersenyum puas saat teman paling tuanya ini yang paling bisa mengatasi keagresifan Tiffany. Kepala Marketing yang bijak eoh?

"Jadi Baek," masih dengan menyesap _coffe_ nya, Baekhyun melirik Taeyeon yang berada didepannya. "Bagaimana ceritanya?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Kedua sahabatnya ini benar-benar.

"Yah kalian tau, aku mempunyai satu _job_ bersamanya kemudian dia memintaku untuk menjadi _partner_ nya, membuat perjanjian lalu mengajakku tinggal bersama," kedua sahabatnya menatap penuh rasa ingin tau kepadanya.

"Hanya itu?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Itu sangat tidak seru," kedua mata sipit Baekhyun melotot saat mendengar ocehan Tiffany. "Apakah tidak ada godaan darinya?" Baekhyun menggeleng. Tiffany terkekeh. "Nichkun lebih romantic."

"Kau mencintainya?" dengan mimic wajah yang serius, Taeyeon menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba bersemu. "Kau dan dia sudah tinggal bersama sekitar satu bulan. Apa kau memiliki rasa padanya?"

Perempuan paling muda hanya membisu. Binggung ingin berbicara apa.

"Aku… aku tidak mungkin mencintainya," tangannya sibuk mengaduk _coffe_ nya yang hampir habis. Mengalihkan pandanganya agar tidak bertemu dengan manik mata keduan sahabatnya.

"Kau bohong," suara serak basah Tiffany terdengar lebih serius.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong pada kami Baek," Tiffany hanya mengiyakan ucapan Taeyeon.

"Aku tidak bohong. Lagipula, apakabar dengan dirimu dan Leeteuk? Apa ada peningkatan?" bibir tipis Baekhyun membentuk sebuah seringai saat melihat wajah gugup Taeyeon.

"Ah! Tadi aku bertemu dengan Leeteuk setelah pemotretan. Kurasa dia semakin tampan. Aw!" tangan kanan milik Tiffany memukul pelan bahu Taeyeon saat wanita itu mencubit pinggangnya.

"Kami tidak ada apa-apa! Kami hanya sebatas teman kerja!" Taeyeon mengibaskan kedua tangannya kedepan kedua sahabatnya. Kemudian dia berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua teman gilanya yang sedang tertawa senang.

.

.

Baekhyun dan kedua temannya memijakkan kaki mereka dilantai lima dimana ruang kerja Taeyeon berada disana. Tapi ekspresi wajah dari ketiganya sungguh sangat berbeda. Taeyeon dengan wajah ditekuknya. Baekhyun dan Tiffany dengan wajah gembiranya.

"Kau lihat tadi Baek? Taeyeon merona saat berpapasan dengan Leeteuk di Lobby tadi. Hahaha," tawa Tiffany heboh sambil menepuk pahanya. Disambut dengan tawa cempreng milik Baekhyun.

"Zzz… diam kalian berdua! Aw!" Taeyeon menatap garang orang yang telah menabraknya. Diikuti dengan berhentinya kedua sahabatnya dari kegilaannya.

"Ah maaf Taeyeon- _sii_. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menabrakmu. Aku ingin menabrak Byun ini," jari berkutek _pink_ menunjuk wajah Baekhyun yang menatap perempuan itu bingung.

"Ada masalah apa kau dengan Baekhyun?" oke bagus sekali simulut pedas Taeyeon.

"Ku dengar si Byun ini tinggal dengan Chanyeol dan semua orang heboh membicarakan ini," perempuan yang diketahui bernama Nana menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun. Tubuh tingginya berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun lalu meneliti tubuhnya dari atas hingga bawah. Membuat Baekhyun rishi.

"Bahkah kudengar Byun ini adalah _partner_ yang terikat perjanjian dengan Chanyeol."

Baiklah, Baekhyun mulai tidak mengerti darimana perempuan ini mengetahui fakta ini.

"Darimana kau tau?"

Nana tertawa. Dan ketiga perempuan didepannya menatap aneh kearahnya.

"Tentu saja aku tau saat Chanyeol datang ke gedung agensi ini dan berdisikusi dengan Direktur Kim untuk mengatur jadwalmu agar kau tidak menerima _job_ selain pemotretan."

Baekhyun berkedip beberapa kali mendengar ucapan Nana. Mencoba mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan perempuan didepannya ini.

Chanyeol.

Agensi.

Jadwal.

Pemotretan.

"APA?!"

"Cih! Selain tidak menarik kau juga bodoh. Aku bingung kenapa Chanyeol menjadikanmu _partner_. Apakah kau cukup membuatnya puas?"

Mata Baekhyun berkedut marah. Dia menatap tajam wanita didepannya.

"Jaga mulutmu brengsek," oh simulut pedas Taeyeon. "Jangan menghina sahabatku."

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis saat si mulut pedas ini peduli terhadapnya.

"Hahaha dasar _genk_ aneh, tidak ada cantik dan berkelasnya," Nana mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Taeyeon. "AKH! SAKIT!" Nama menatap kearah Tiffany horror saat perempuan itu menangkap tangannya lalu memelintir kuku panjangnya hingga patah. Ini sangat menyakitkan!

"Pergi kau!" tanpa disadari Tiffany, kedua sahabatnya menatap dirinya takjub.

"Awas kalian!" Nana memegang tangannya sakit. "Dan kau Byun! Aku akan merebut Chanyeol!" dan setelah itu dia pergi memasuki _lift_.

Sepeninggal Nana, Baekhyun dan Taeyeon masih menatap takjub kearah Tiffany.

"Hei, kalian kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Darimana kau mempelajari itu? Kau bisa mematahkan kuku panjang mengerikan milik perempuan pirang itu."

"Gampang saja, karena kukunya panjang dan juga aku sering melakukan itu terhadap penis Nichkun. Hahaha," Tiffany melangkah menjauhi kedua sahabatnya yang hanya bisa diam.

"Kuharap Nichkun berubah pikiran untuk menikahi nenek lampir itu."

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki _apartement_ dan meletakkan sepatunya pada rak sepatu didepan pintu. Saat melihat sebuah sepatu lelaki yang juga berada disana, dia mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol sudah pulang. Dan lelaki itu kembali pulang lebih cepat darinya.

Langkahnya semakin dalam memasuki a _partement_. Sudut bibirnya melengkung saat dia melihat lelaki pujaannya sedang duduk disofa dengan mata yang berfokus pada layar televise didepan. Dengan langkah yang ringan, dia membawa tubunnya mendekati Chanyeol lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"Hai Yeol," dia sedikit terkekeh saat tubuh disampingnya terlonjak kaget.

"Ah! Kau sudah pulang Baek?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "Kau dating seperti hantu saja. Aku tidak dapat merasakan kehadiranmu."

Baekhyun menatap malas kearah lelaki yang sedang terkekeh disampingnya. "Terserah kau Park."

"Hei jangan merajuk. Kemari Baek," Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya pelan agar tubuh perempuannya mendekat kearahnya.

"Ada apa Yeol?" Baekhyun yang hanya menurut mendongakkan kepalanya saat Chanyeol sudah membawa kepalanya menyandar pada dada bidang milik Chanyeol. Membuatnya bersemu menyadari keintiman mereka.

"Kau pasti lelah Baek. Beristirahatlah," bibir tebal Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun sedangkan tangannya sedang mengelus punggung sempit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk senang dan mengulum senyum manisnya. Dia menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya wangi badan Chanyeol yang sangat disukainya. Menyimpannya dalam memori.

"Yeol?" mata Baekhyun sedikit melirik keatas untuk melihat wajah tampan lelaki yang sedang mendekapnya. "Kau tadi keagensiku?"

"Kau tau?" kepala Chanyeol sedikit menunduk, membuat matanya dapat melihat manik teduh milik Baekhyun.

"Ya, pekerja disana heboh membicarakannya."

"Kau tidak menyukai itu?" kepala Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku biasa saja selagi mereka tidak mengusikku." _'Padahal tadi ada si Nana dalam yang mengusik'_

"Ah baguslah," Chanyeol memberikan senyumannya kemudian kembali menonton acara didepannya.

"Kau mengatur jadwalku dengan Direktur Kim?" sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mengatur kata-kata yang tepat agar Chanyeol tidak marah.

"Ya, aku tidak mengiinkan kau menerima _job_ selain pemotretan. Kau ada masalah dengan itu?" kepala Baekhyun kembali menggeleng lalu perempuan itu menunjukkan senyuman teduhnya.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Bahkan aku senang kalau aku hanya melakukan sex denganmu."

"Kau memang mengerti Baek. Aku tidak menyukai kau disentuh apalagi dimasuki oleh lelaki lain. Apalagi sampai mereka meninggalkan tanda ditubhmu. Maka itu aku hanya mengatur jadwalmu untuk dipemotretan saja. Tidak boleh lebih dari itu."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miris saat Chanyeol sudah membawa tubuhnya berada dipangkuan lelaki tinggi itu. Tangan Chanyeol sudah melingkar dengan sempurna dipinggangnya dan kepalanya sudah tenggelan diperpotongan lehernya. Baekhyun hanya bisa memberikan usapan lembut dikepala Chanyeol dan sedikit merintih saat lelaki itu menyesap lehernya.

"Baek, penisku tegang."

Dan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh kemudian menggesekkan tubuh bagian bawah mereka.

" _Fuck me_ ngghh~"

Setelah Chanyeol menatapnya penuh nafsu dan membawa dirinya kedalam kamar, Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu. Kalau apa keinginan Chanyeol harus dipenuhi, agar lelaki itu tidak bertindak kasar padanya.

.

TBC

.

UDAH LAMA YA? MAAF KAN AKUU. Masih pada inget ff ini? Gimana? Makin aneh atau makin bikin penasaran? Haha! Ceritanya jadi ngawur gini gak sih?

Kasian ya si Baek idupnya /peluk Baek/ sabar ye yun, pasti akan ada kebahagiaan nanti. Sabar ya, lu disiksa dulu baru nanti dimanja sama cahyo wkwk. Ada yang bingung sama sifat Chan disini? Kok bisa berubah-ruba gitu? Si Chan udah kayak kepribadian ganda ya? Tapi engga kok… dia emang gitu, biasa cerita masa lalu (?).

Yang buat kuis kemarin, rata-rata dari kalian pada salah loh._. mungkin ada yang nyerempet bener. Buat yang bilang yang bantuin Baek pergi itu si Nana, kalian liatkan? Si Nana itu antagonis disini hoho. Jadi apa si Tiff, Tae, atau yang lain?

Jadi, review lagi yaaa~ aku sangat berterima kasih buat kalian yang udah review, aku terharu sekali. Kalian penyemangat hidupku! Dan review kalian walaupun ga aku balas, aku selalu baca berulang kali hoho. Dan yang ga suka! Pergi jauh-jauh aja deh! Dah~


	6. Chapter 6

Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum saat melihat lelaki yang tertidur disampingnya. Dia terkikik pelan saat melihat wajah yang ditunjukkan lelaki itu, tidur dengan mulut yang terbuka sedikit dan air liur yang keluar. Sangat lucu.

Jari telunjuk Baekhyun menyelusuri wajah tampan milik lelaki itu. Mulai dari dahi, menyentuh hidung mancungnya, beralih ke pipinya yang tirus lalu telinganya yang lebar. Baekhyun menggunakan jempolnya untuk mengelus bibir sang lelaki –setelah membersihkan liurnya- kemudian bibirnya mencium bibir lelaki itu.

"Bangunlah Park," dia berbicara tepat didepan bibir lelaki itu. Membuat nafasnya menerpa wajah sang lelaki.

Lelaki itu bergumam tidak jelas dan membuka matanya. Masih dengan pandangan yang kabur, dia dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum. Membuat dirinya juga tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi sayang," dia mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas tanpa mempedulikan rona merah dipipi Baekhyun.

"Pagi Park, apa tidurmu nyenyak?" bibir Baekhyun mengeluarkan tawa kecil saat Chanyeol –lelaki itu- menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dadanya yang telanjang.

"Hmm… sangat nyenyak."

"Ya… itu dapat terlihat dari dengkuranmu dan air liurmu yang menetes."

"Hei, itu memalukan!" jari-jari Chanyeol menggelitik pinggang Baekhyun, membuat perempuan itu memekik dan tertawa senang. Dia tertawa puas mendengar tawa Baekhyun dipagi harinya.

"Hahaha hentikan Chanyeol! Hahaha."

Bukannya menghentikannya, Chanyeol malah memutar tubuh mereka sehingga dirinya menindih tubuh perempuan mungilnya, tanpa menghentikan tangannya yang menggelitik.

"Rasakan kau putri kecil," gelitikkan Chanyeol dipinggang Baekhyun membuat dirinya tidak dapat menghentikan tawanya dan tubuhnya yang terus bergerak menahan tangan nakal milik Chanyeol.

"Aahh…" Seketika gerakan keduanya berhenti saat bibir tipis Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah desahan.

Akibat gerakan Baekhyun yang menahan tangan Chanyeol, tanpa sengaja penis Chanyeol –yang pasti terbangun dipagi hari- menyenggol vaginanya.

' _Oh tidak…'_

"Kau menyentuhnya Baek," Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar saat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearah lehernya, dan mengecupnya pelan. "Dan kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Aahh~" tanpa bisa Baekhyun tahan, bibirnya kembali mengeluarkan desahan saat dengan jelas Chanyeol menyesap lehernya. Punggungnya melengkung kedepan, membuat payudaranya menyentuh dada bidang Chanyeol. Tanpa disadarinya, putingnya mulai mengeras.

"Bagaimana?" tangan nakal Chanyeol mulai mengelus paha Baekhyun dan membuat pola melingkar disana.

Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan. "Lakukan Chanyeol. Sentuh aku," dia melingkarkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol dan juga kedua kakinya yang melingkar dipinggang Chanyeol.

Bibir tebal Chanyeol membuat sebuah seringai puas. "Kau milikku."

Kedua bibir itu bertemu, saling menyesap. Tangan besar Chanyeol menangkup sebelah payudara Baekhyun dan meremasnya pelan, sedangkan Baekhyun membawa kedua tangannya untuk meremas surai pendek Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan mereka, membuat benang saliva terlihat diantara mereka. Matanya menatap Baekhyun sesaat sebelum dia membawa wajahnya kearah dada Baekhyun dan mulai menghisap puting Baekhyun yang sudah menegang.

"Aahh Chanyeol sshh," mata Baekhyun terpejam. Tangannya terus menekan kepala Chanyeol agar semakin kuat menghisap putingnya.

Dengan jahil, Baekhyun mendekatkan bagian intim mereka dan menggeseknya. Membuat sensai tersendiri bagi keduanya.

"Nakal," Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar Chanyeol bergumam didepan putingnya yang sudah basah. "Kau ingin dihukum?"

"Tentu, hokum aku tuan. Aku mohon," dia menatap Chanyeol menggoda. Dia sangat menyukai wajah Chanyeol yang penuh gairah ini. Membuat dia sangat seksi –bagi Baekhyun-.

"Kau yang meminta," Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun kedalam gendongannya dan membawanya kesofa yang berada didalam kamar mereka. Dia membanting tubuh Baekhyun keatas sofa dan berdiri didepan perempuan itu –dengan tubuh telanjangnya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol takut, dia merangkak mundur kearah senderan sofa. Dengan kaki yang ditekuknya dan sedikit terbuka. Ingat ini hanya _acting_.

"Jangan takut sayang," Chanyeol memegang kedua kaki Baekhyun kemudian membuka lebar kedua kaki tersebut. Dia dapat melihat dengan jelas vagina Baekhyun yang berkedut. "Sangat cantik."

"Aakhh aahh Chanyeol~" Baekhyun berteriak nikmat saat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyesap vaginanya kasar.

"Panggil aku _Master_ ," Chanyeol menggigit _klit_ Baekhyun, memperingatinya.

"Iyahh aahh _Master_ hh _Fuck me_ hhh~" pinggang Baekhyun semakin maju dan kepala Chanyeol semakin ditekan kedalam oleh tangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjauhi kepala dan selangkangan Baekhyun. Lidahnya menjilati perut Baekhyun dan menggelitik pusarnya lalu membasahi kedua payudara Baekhyun kemudian memasuki mulut Baekhyun, bibirnya kembali menyesap bibir Baekhyun.

Tangannya memegang penis miliknya dan menggesekkannya didepan lubang vagina Baekhyun. Memasukkan ujungnya, kemudian mengeluarkannya lagi. Kembali menggesekkannya lagi.

"Jangan bermain-main Park," Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol yang sedang terkekeh. Apa lelaki ini tidak mengetahui kalau saat ini dia sudah sangat terangsang?

"Oke maafkan aku sayang," Chanyeol kembali membawa wajahnya keperpotongan leher Baekhyun, membuat tanda disana.

Tanpa diketahui Baekhyun, penis Chanyeol melesak masuk kedalam lubang vaginanya.

"Chan… hhh Chanyeol aahhh~"

Jari-jari Baekhyun dengan kuat meremas pundak Chanyeol. Ini nikmat, tapi juga sakit. Beruntung tadi malam lubangnya sudah disiapkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau… hhh tetap sempit sshh Baek?"

Setelah dirasa seluruh batang penisnya sudah masuk sempurna kedalam lubang Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya. Mengeluar-masukkan penisnya. Menyentuhkan ujung tumpulnya ketitik kenikmatan Baekhyun.

"Kau milikku Baekhyun. Hanya aku."

.

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **ACTION! –sekuel-**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Genderswitch, PWP, No Child**

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya saat melihat _kru-kru_ pemotretan hari ini. Dirinya yang hanya mengenakan selimut –menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam- berjalan kearah ruang model dan duduk disamping Tiffany yang kebetulan mendapatkan pemotretan yang sama dengannya.

"Hei Baek!" dia hanya tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan selimutnya agar menutupi tubuhnya. "Kau tau? Kau tadi sangat seksi."

"Bukankah sudah biasa? Aku hanya mengikuti intruksi dari _fotografer_ ," setelah memegang kedua ujung selimut didadanya, Baekhyun mengambil tehnya dan meminumnya.

"Ya… tapi kau terlihat seksi dengan _kissmark_ ditubuhmu," Tiffany tertawa senang. "Taeyeon harus mengetahui itu."

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya. Dia akui, diruang pemotretan tadi semua orang disana dibuat kaget dengan banyak _kissmark_ ditubuhnya. Sehingga sang _fotografer_ selalu ingin memotret dirinya dalam berbagai pose yang menggoda.

Awalnya dia sangat ragu untuk melakukan pemotretan ini, dia malu. Tapi… mau diapakan lagi. Bersiap-siap saja para penggemarnya mimisan nanti.

"Sepertinya si Park itu puas bermain dengan tubuhmu ya," kepalanya menoleh kearah temannya. "Ohiya Baek, kurasa pinggulnya lebih besar. Kau harus diet, karena saat ini kau hanya mengambil pekerjaan untuk pemotretan, tidak di _genjot_ lagi."

Baekhyun bingung, kenapa dirinya mau berteman dengan perempuan bermulut _frontal_ ini.

"Yayaya… kurasa aku sedang tidak enak badan Tiff, aku sering pusing dan mual."

Tiffany mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Kau harus makan yang benar Baek, jangan hanya menelan _sperma_ si Park itu."

"Oh ayolah Tiff, hentikan omonganmu itu atau aku mengadu kepada Nickhun?"

"Hei kau pengadu! Tidak ada bedanya dengan Taeyeon!" Baekhyun tertawa puas melihat wajah tidak bersahabat dari perempuan disampingnya. Memang paling mengasikkan menggoda Tiffany dengan membawa nama tunangannya itu.

"Hentikan tawamu itu. Ayo kita berpakaian dan menemui Taeyeon."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan Tiffany.

.

.

Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya dan menatap kedua sahabatnya yang juga menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apalagi Baek? Siapa yang menghubungimu?" ucap salah satu dari sahabatnya yang tertua, Taeyeon. Perempuan itu memang yang paling peka dan paling peduli.

"Aku butuh bantuan kalian," Baekhyun dapat melihat kalau keduanya mengangguk bersamaan. "Chanyeol mengirim pesan… dia ingin mengajakku kencan."

Baekhyun menatap datar ekspresi yang berbeda dari kedua perempuan didepannya. Mereka sangat berlebihan. Kenapa dirinya bisa berteman dengan kedua makhluk aneh ini.

Kedua perempuan didepan Baekhyun masih diam dengan raut wajah yang belum berubah. Taeyeon membesarkan matanya dengan mulut yang terbuka. Dan Tiffany yang meremas pinggiran meja dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jadi…" Taeyeon menetralkan raut wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun. "Chanyeol…"

TRANG

Baekhyun maupun Taeyeon tersentak kaget saat Tiffany berdiri dan memukul meja. Perempuan itu mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun dan mengambil ponsel Baekhyun. Membaca pesan yang dikirim Chanyeol.

"Hei Tiff!"

"Chanyeol serius mengajaknya kencan Tae! _Oh gosh!_ Baekhyun! Kau beruntung! Ini Chanyeol, ya Tuhan…" tangannya yang berhias kutek berwarna _pink_ meremas ponsel milik Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Bisakah kau biasa saja? Aku yakin jika Nickhun melihatmu seperti ini dia akan membatalkan pernikahan kalian."

Tiffany merengut mendengar perkataan Taeyeon. Dia kembali duduk ditempatnya dengan wajah ditekuknya. Sedangkan kedua temannya tidak mempedulikan aksi merajuknya.

"Jadi… apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Baekhyun menatap Taeyeon, menunggu pendapat teman tertuanya ini.

"Kau ingin?" Baekhyun mengangguk malu. "Yasudah, kau terima saja."

"Tapi masalahnya… aku bingung harus memakai baju apa."

Taeyeon menepuk keningnya. "Berapa umurmu sebenarnya Baek?" Baekhyun menjawab 'dua puluh sembilan' dengan cepat, walaupun dia tau kalau teman yang berusia tiga tahun diatasnya ini sudah mengetahuinya. "Dan kau masih bingung untuk memakai baju apa di kencanmu?"

"Aku berkencan baru tiga kali. Dan mereka semua adalah kekasihku."

"Dan Chanyeol adalah _partner_ -mu. Apa bedanya? Kalian saling berhubungan _sex_ bukan?" Baekhyun terkadang heran, mengapa _mantan_ s _enior_ disekolah nya ini yang dulu terkenal pendiam, memiliki mulut yang 'pedas'

"Hei, aku dan kekasihku tidak melakukan _sex_. Kami 'bercinta'," dia tau kalau mencari pembelaan percuma saja. Dia akan kalah.

"Mereka sama saja bukan? Memasukkan penisnya kedalam vaginamu. Apa bedanya?" Baekhyun sudah menduga.

"Sudahlah kalian ini," perempuan pecinta _pink_ yang sedari terdiam menatap kedua temannya malas. "Daripada kalian _ribut,_ sebaiknya kita membantu Baekhyun mencari pakaian yang pantas. _Jja_!"

Kadang kalau Tiffany sudah diam, sifatnya menjadi lebih kalem dan yang dilakukkan 'biasanya' benar.

"Ayolah kalian ini," kedua tangannya menarik tangan Baekhyun dan Taeyeon agar berjalan lebih cepat keluar dari _café_. "Aku juga ingin membeli _dress_ _pink_ yang kulihat kemarin untuk _dinner_ ku malam ini."

Tapi… hanya sekian detik sifatnya kembali menjadi berisik.

.

.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dari atas kebawah, dan sebaliknya secara terus-menerus. Hari ini Baekhyun-nya sangat manis. Perempuan ini memakai _dress_ berwarna putih yang panjangnya sampai diatas lutut dengan gambar-gambar ukiran bunga dibagian dada hingga perutnya, sedangkan kebawah berwarna putih polos. _Dress_ itu tidak berlengan, sehingga tangan kecil Baekhyun terlihat jelas dan sebuah gelang perak berada ditangan kanannya. Rambutnya dia buat menjadi _cepolan_ tinggi keatas, memperlihatkan sebuah _syal_ tipis dilehernya. Chanyeol tau, mengapa _syal_ itu berada disana. Sepasang _flatshoes_ berwarna _pink_ dengan pita kecil didepannya terpasang ditelapak kaki kecil Baekhyun. Wajah cantiknya semakin cantik dengan polesan _make up_ tipis. Bibirnya semakin merona karena lipstick berwarna _apricot_ mewarnai bibirnya yang tipis.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi masih manatap dirinya lekat-lekat.

Penampilannya ini semua adalah pendapat Tiffany yang sangat _feminim_ itu. lihat saja, serba _pink_. _'Dasar pecinta pink'_. Sedikit cerita, tadi ketika memilihkan pakaian untuknya, kedua temannya itu berebut untuk memakaikan Baekhyun sesuai _style_ mereka. Tiffany yang sangat _feminim_ si pecinta _pink_ dan Taeyeon yang mencintai _casual style_. Tapi akhirnya dengan beribu alasan, di pecinta _pink_ itu yang menang. Tapi, dalam urusan _make up_ Baekhyun lebih memilih Taeyeon yang memoles wajahnya. Karena apa? Baekhyun tidak mau pakaian manisnya ini dipasangakn dengan _make up_ berlipstik merah pekat.

Apa kalian menganggap kalau Baekhyun tidak bisa berdandan? Kalian salah. Mereka bertiga memilki _style_ mereka sendiri –Baekhyun dengan vintage _style_ yang sedikit bercampur dengan _casual-_ . Dan jika ada salah satu dari mereka ingin berkencan, hal yang wajib adalah yang berkencan hanya diam, kedua dari mereka –yang tidak berkencan- mendandani seperti boneka. Oke, kita kembali ke Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja kau sangat berbeda. Kau sangat manis dan _feminim_ ," Chanyeol tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya saat melihat Baekhyun menunduk malu.

"Ah… ini _ide_ dari Tiffany dan Taeyeon. Mereka yang mendandani-ku."

"Dan aku sangat suka kau yang seperti ini. Sesekali, berdandanlah seperti ini dirumah."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk malu sambil menatap Chanyeol. Dia baru menyadari kalau ternyata lelaki ini sudah pulang ke _apartement_ mereka. Terbukti dari pakaian dan rambutnya yang sedikit basah. Lelaki ini juga sudah mandi. Tidak seperti dirinya, dia hanya menghabiskan siang sampai sore di butik, tempat _spa_ dan salon dengan paksaan kedua temannya itu.

Chanyeol kini mengenakan celana _jeans_ berwarna biru dengan _sweater_ berwarna biru dongker yang didalamnya terdapat kemeja berwarna putih, dengan sengaja, Chanyeol mengeluarkan kerah kemeja tersebut. Biasa saja, tapi terlihat sangat tampan. Pakaian itu melekat sangat sempurna di tubuh tingginya. Dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang diberi _gel_ sehingga memperlihatkan keningnya.

"Jadi… kita jalan sekarang?" Baekhyun dapat melihat kepala Chanyeol yang mengangguk.

"Tentu cantik," tubuh Chanyeol berputar dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum malu kemudian masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk disamping kursi pengemudi.

Dia dapat melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan santai kesisi mobil yang lain. Dan setelah itu, tubuh tinggi Chanyeol sudah berada disampingnya.

"Kita mau kemana Chan?"

"Ketempat yang pasti kau suka."

Baekhyun hanya diam saat pipinya dikecup oleh Chanyeol. Dan setelah itu mobil yang mereka tumpangi, meninggalkan _café_ langganan Baekhyun yang terdapat kedua temannya didalam sana sambil meremas buku menu yang dipegang mereka bersamaan.

"Chanyeol sangat tampan," Taeyeon melirik Tiffany dan diapun mengangguk meng'iya'kan. "Dan ada pandangan cinta dimatanya saat melihat Baekhyun.

Dan si mulut 'pedas' kembali mengangguk meng'iya'kan ucapan Tiffanya. "Begitu pula Baekhyun."

.

TBC

.

Maaf ya keterlambatan update FF ini. Aku lagi ada beberapa masalah yang harus aku selesaikan. Daannn buat chapter depan ChanBaek kencang pertama. Ciee mamih cantik banget pas mau kencan sama papih :D Ada saran buat tempat kencan mereka?

Pada bilang 'Tumben yang segenk sama Baekhyun TaeNy, biasanya Luhan sama Kyungsoo' disini ceritanya TaeNy itu senior Baekhyun pas sekolah dulu, dan Baekhyun orangnya susah bergaul jadi dikit temennya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo pasti muncul, tapi nanti pas sudah waktunya hoho. Btw, aku suka sifat Tae disini haha judes judes gimana gitu.

Last, aku mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah ngereview, ngefollow, favorit ff ini. Dan dimohon untuk yang tidak suka, mending gausah baca.

Review Again? Thank You~


	7. Chapter 7

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menatap lelaki yang baru keluar dari mobil. "Tapi aku tidak membawa baju ganti."

Chanyeol tesenyum dan berjalan kearah belakang mobil. Membuka bagasi dan mengeluarkan sebuah tas darisana. "Tenang, aku sudah membawanya."

"Hei! Kau sudah merencanakan ini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian membawa Baekhyun memasuki sebuah hotel. Setelah memesan satu kamar untuk mereka, keduanya menaiki _lift_ mengikuti _room boy_ untuk menuju kamar yang telah dipesan. Kamar tersebut berada dilantai tiga. Jadi, tidak perlu membutuhkan waktu lama agar sampai disana.

Chanyeol melangkah masuk kedalam kamar dan duduk disofa yang berada disana. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya disenderan sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Dia sangat lelah. Menyetir sejauh 63Km dan harus menyebrangi laut.

"Saya permisi," Chanyeol malas menjawab ucapan _room boy_ tersebut, sekedar membuka matanya saja dia malas. Tapi dia tersenyum saat Baekhyun membalas ucapan _room boy_ tersebut dengan kalimat ramahnya.

"Chan?" dia bergumam pelan. Tanda kalau dia merespon panggilan Baekhyun. Chanyeol dapat merasakan kalau sofa disampingnya bergoyang, Baekhyun duduk disampingnya. "Jika kau ingin tidur, jangan disini. Kau tidurlah dikasur."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan berjalan kearah kasur. Dia merebahkan dirinya disana dan mencari posisi yang menurutnya nyaman. Dengan mata sayunya, dia menatap Baekhyun yang sedang merapikan tas bawaan mereka.

"Baek? Kemarilah. Temani aku tidur." Dan Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun tersenyum dan berjalan kearahnya. Perempuan itu merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Chanyeol, dan menghadap kearahnya. Chanyeol dengan sigap memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Baekhyun. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, Chanyeol sudah terlelap kealam mimpinya dengan Baekhyun yang masih mengusap rambutnya.

.

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **ACTION! –sekuel-**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Genderswitch, PWP, No Child**

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

Pulau nami dipagi hari memang sangat indah. Udara yang sejuk dengan embun-embun yang menetes dari daun daun pepohonan yang rimbun.

Baekhyun menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan tersenyum. Udara sejuk seperti ini sangat jarang dia rasakan di _Seoul_. Dan dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktunya, dia akan berjalan-jalan disini. Berterima kasihlah pada Chanyeol yang telah membuat izin untuknya kepada direktur dan membawanya kesini. Dia bingung, kenapa Chanyeol itu bisa dekat dengan direkturnya. Dia hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

CKLEK

Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia hanya sekedar cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Mereka berniat untuk lari pagi disekitar penginapan, jadi mereka tidak butuh mandi.

"Ayo cepat Chanyeol~ udara didepan sangat sejuk!"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun. Kakinya mengikuti kemana tangan Baekhyun menariknya. Dia tidak akan protes. Karena dia akan dengan jelas melihat bongkahan pantat Baekhyun yang bergoyang dari belakang. Dan dia sangat menyukai itu.

Beruntung disekitar penginapan mereka ada sebuah taman. Jadi mereka berencana untuk berkeliling taman yang lumayan luas itu. taman itu sangat sejuk dengan pepohonan yang tumbuh dikanan-kirinya. Selain itu juga banyak yang berlari pagi disana.

"Baek?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang memanggilnya. "Kenapa kau memakai celana sependek itu?"

"Eh? Ini celana _running_ yang kau bawa Chan. Aku 'kan tidak mempersiapkan apapun."

Chanyeol berdecak sendiri. "Kukira tidak akan sependek itu jika dipakai. Jadi aku asal mengambilnya."

Chanyeol merutuki pakaian yang dipilihnya. Celana itu sangat pendek. Hanya dapat menutupi pangkal selangkangan Baekhyun. Belum lagi celana itu memperlihatkan pantat semok Baekhyun. Dia memang menyukainya, Baekhyun sangat terlihat seksi. Apalagi dengan keringat yang membasahi kakinya. Tapi dia sangat tidak suka saat Baekhyun dipandang lapar oleh setiap lelaki yang melewati mereka ataupun sekedar sedang duduk dikursi pinggir. Hoel! Apa paea lelaki itu tidak melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berada disamping Baekhyun?

"Lainkali belilah celana _running_ yang panjang. Agar kau tidak masuk angin."

Setelah itu Chanyeol berlari lebih cepat meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam. Dia bingung dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Dia tidak masalah dengan pakaiannya. Dan dia tidak akan masuk angin. _so,_ dia sudah sangat sering berpakaian seperti ini. Bahkan tidak berbusana saja dia sudah biasa.

"Hei Chanyeol! Tunggu aku!"

Dan kemudian Baekhyun berlari cepat menyusul Chanyeol. Dia hanya bisa terengah saat dirinya sudah berada disamping lelaki ini. Apa Chanyeol tidak bisa berpikir? Sudah jelas tinggi mereka jauh berbeda, seharusnya Chanyeol yang menyamai langkahnya.

"Kau… hhh… jangan cepat… cepat."

Baekhyun berhenti dan menopangkan tubuhnya dengan tangannya dilututnya. Dia masih mengatur nafasnya.

Chanyeol menatap horror kearah Baekhyun saat perempuan itu membungkukkan badannya. Sial. Bongkahan pantat Baekhyun terjiplak dengan jelas.

"Baekhyun! Tegakkan badanmu!" Chanyeol sudah seperti kekasih yang posesif saat ini. Dia menarik tangan Baekhyun membuat perempuan itu menegakkan badannya. Dia juga menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan duduk disalah satu kursi taman.

"Istirahatlah jika kau lelah."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan membasuh wajahnya yang berkeringat dengan handuk kecil yang dibawanya. Dia menatap Chanyeol kaget saat lelaki itu menutupi bagian paha hingga lututnya dengan handuk yang dibawa olehnya.

"Itu… celanamu sangat pendek, jadi aku menutupinya."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Hey, bukankah Chanyeol ini sangat mesum? Tapi… kenapa dia malah tidak mau melihat paha Baekhyun yang terekspos. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk meskipun dia masih bingung. Chanyeol terlihat gugup dan marah diwaktu bersamaan.

"Kau mau minum?" Chanyeol tersenyum saat Baekhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah, kau tunggu disini. Jangan berbicara dengan orang asing."

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk. Tidak berbicara dengan orang asing? Dia juga tau. Dia sudah dewasa dan tau mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Baekhyun sangat bingung dengan sikap aneh Chanyeol pagi ini.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap tidak suka saat Baekhyun sedang berbincang dengan orang asing disana. Tapi setidaknya dia bernafas lega saat orang asing itu ternyata seorang perempuan dengan seorang anak laki-laki dipangkuannya. Dia berjalan mendekati mereka dan memberikan sebotol air minum ion untuk Baekhyun.

"Ah… apa ini suamimu?"

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun saling bertatapan. Bingung harus jawab apa. Hubungan keduanya bukankah hanya sekedar… teman _sex_?

"Bukan… bukan Yixing- _eonni_. Dia… dia kekasihku," Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, menyuruh lelaki itu diam lewat tatapannya.

"Aku kira dia suamimu Baek. Soalnya dari pengeliatanku tubuhmu seperti wanita hamil," perempuan bernama Yixing itu tersenyum manis memperlihatkan _dimple_ dipipinya. Tangannya mengusap lembut kepala anak dipangkuannya.

"A…apa?" Baekhyun terkejut dan langsung memeriksa tubuhnya, termasuk perutnya. Tidak. Mana mungkin dia hamil.

"Hahaha kau berlebihan menanggapi candaanku Baekhyun. Mungkin saja memang tubuhmu yang seperti itu," perempuan itu berdiri dengan menggendong anaknya. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Selamat bersenang senang. Anson, ucapkan salam untuk tante Baekhyun."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum senang saat anak kecil digendongan Yixing melambaikan tangannya dengan suaranya yang lucu. Setelah itu mereka pergi menyisakan Chanyeol yang masih meminum minumannya dan Baekhyun yang baru memulai minumnya.

"Jadi… kau hamil?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol malas. "Tidak Chan."

Chanyeol menatap perempuan disampingnya, kemudian tangannya dia bawa keatas perut Baekhyun dan mengelusnya. Membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah.

"Baguslah," dia menjauhkan tangannya membuat Baekhyun mendesah kecewa. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa perempuan tadi?"

Dia Yixing. Aku baru berkenalan dengannya tadi," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam sambil memegang jidatnya yang disentil oleh Chanyeol. "Apa-apaan kau!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan berbicara dengan orang asing."

"Aku sudah dewasa Park. Aku bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Dan Yixing adalah orang yang baik. Aku berkenalan dengannya juga karena tadi anaknya yang berjalan mendekatiku."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kemudian membuang sampah botolnya. "Baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke penginapan. Aku lapar."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian berjalan disamping Chanyeol. Dengan berani, dia memeluk lengan Chanyeol dan bergelayut manja disana. Entah karena apa, dia tiba-tiba ingin bermanja-manja dengan Chanyeol. Toh lelaki itu tidak keberatan. Malah tangan Chanyeol yang lain dengan lembut mengelus rambutnya.

.

.

"Jadi aku boleh berbelanja?"

Mata Baekhyun berbinar saat Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyuman hangatnya. Dia langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol agar memasuki kawasan pembelanjaan lebih dalam.

Baekhyun sibuk belanja, Chanyeol hanya memperhatikannya. Sesekali lelaki itu memberikan masukan saat Baekhyun bingung dengan barang yang akan dia beli.

"Aku akan membelikannya untuk Tae dan Tiff!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Wanitanya ini masih memikirkan temannya itu. Chanyeol tau, siapa itu Taeyeon dan Tiffany. Seperti apa wujud mereka. Dimana tempat tinggal mereka. Kalian menganggap Chanyeol penguntit? Ya, kalian benar. Dia adalah penguntit. Penguntit seorang Byun Baekhyun dan orang-orang terdekat Baekhyun.

Mata bulat Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat cincin-cincin yang terjejer rapi disalah satu _stand_ kios. Dia mendekati kios tersebut tanpa disadari Baekhyun. Setelah membeli apa yang dia inginkan, dia kembali berjalan kearah kios yang tadi dihampiri Baekhyun. Tapi seketika matanya menatap Baekhyun marah saat perempuan itu sedang berpelukan dengan seorang lelaki yang tidak dia ketahui.

Dengan langkah yang cepat dia menarik lelaki itu menjauh hingga pelukkannya dengan Baekhyun terlepas.

"Apa-apaan kau! Kenapa memeluk Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol semakin menatap marah saat lelaki itu tertawa.

"Chan? Tenanglah, dia hanya seniorku disekolah dulu," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol takut. Chanyeol tidak boleh marah disini.

"Hey hey sabar bung. Aku tidak ada perasaan apapun terhadap Baekhyun. Kau tidak perlu cemburu," lelaki yang lebih pendek dari Chanyeol menepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Lagipula aku sudah mempunyai istri dan anak. Yang kebetulan juga mengenal Baekhyun."

Oh…rasanya Chanyeol inging menguburkan dirinya. Sialan. Dia menjadi pusat perhatian saat dia marah kepada lelaki ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Chan? Eum… bukankah ini kebetulan? Ternyata Yixing- _eonni_ adalah istri Suho- _oppa_."

Jadi, nama lelaki ini Suho. Chanyeol akan mengingat itu.

"Ayo, kita kembali kepenginapan."

Baekhyun hanya pasrah saat dirinya ditarik paksa oleh Chanyeol. Tapi kemudia dia tersenyum saat Suho menyelipkan kartu namanya ditas Baekhyun dan lelaki itu membuat gestur tubuh seperti menelpon. Dia kemudian mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

.

.

Suasana didalam kamar yang ditempati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sangat sunyi. Dua jam lagi mereka akan kembali ke _Seoul._ Dan sejak kepulangan mereka dari pusat pembelanjaan tadi, Chanyeol hanya diam dn enggan untuk menatap Baekhyun.

"Ini," Baekhyun menatap tangan Chanyeol yang terjulur kearahnya. "Tadi aku membelinya. Pakailah. Dan ingat jangan sampai hilang."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Lelaki ini malu rupanya. Dia mengambil kotak yang diberikan Chanyeol dan membukanya. Dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyuman senangnya saat melihat sebuah cincin disana. Memang bukan sebuah berlian, hanya cincin biasa. Cincin polos. Tapi ini adalah pemberian Chanyeol yang pertama. Dia sangat senang.

Baekhyun mengambil cincin tersebut kemudian memakainya. Sangat pas dan cocok untuk jari lentiknya. Dia menatap Chanyeol yang sedang memunggunginya. Dia berjalan pelan kearah Chanyeol dan berdiri dibelakang lelaki itu.

"Chan? Terima kasih."

Setelah itu Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dari belakang dan menyesap dalam aroma tubuh lelaki itu. senyuman tidak pernah luntur diwajahnya. Hari ini adalah hari terbaiknya. Dia tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

Tanpa diketahui Baekhyun, lelaki yang dipeluknya juga tersenyum dengan mata yang menatap cincin yang persis seperti miliknya. Diapun juga merasa sangat bahagia hari ini.

.

 _Bersambung_

 _._

Yawlah… suka banget sama chapter ini. Chan, duh so sweet hahaha. Please Chan peka, Baek suka elu. Kapan pekanya? Yang buat cerita bikin Chan peka dong /plak/

Gimana dengan Chapter ini? Kalian puas? Dan ini juga udah lebih panjang 'kan? Dan aku juga mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan tentang pulau nami ini. Aku hanya baca di internet, belom pernah kesana hahaha. Aku masih gatau itu bener nyebrangin laut atau sungai. Gatau lah, beda-beda diinternetnya. Anggap ajalah ya itu bener /ditabok/

Dan aku mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang udah nyempetin baca apalagi ngereview. Lopyupullah :* jangan pernah bosen ya sama ff buatan Seulla. Aku akan memberikan yang terbaik buat kalian semua :*

Last, review?


	8. Chapter 8

Taeyeon dan Tiffany menatap penuh binary pernak-pernik yang berada didepan mereka. Dengan kompak, mereka mengambilnya dan menatap sang pemberi dengan rasa penuh terima kasih.

"Oh astaga Baekhyuun! Kau sangat pengertian pada kami."

Tiffany mengangguk disamping Taeyeon. Dia memeluk Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya dan menciumi pipinya dengan gemas. Diasangat senang. Hey, bagaimana tidak senang kalau ditengah kencan sahabatnya itu masih memikirkan oleh-oleh?

"Ck! Hentikan itu Tiff, kau sangat menjijikkan."

Bukannya tersinggung dengan ucapan Baekhyun, dia malah memperlihatkan _eyesmile_ andalannya.

"Jadi Baek, bagaimana ceritanya hingga kau dan Chanyeol bisa berakhir dipulau Nami? Oh Tuhan… kapan aku ada waktu untuk sekedar berlibur kesana."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia maklum kenapa kedua sahabatnya ini sangat _norak_. Dia tau, mereka sudah lama tidak pergi berlibur. Kalian pasti tau bukan? Karena pekerjaan tentu saja. Terlebih untuk Taeyeon, dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya diruangan kerja miliknya. Dibandingkan dengan Tiffany yang lebih sering ketempat-tempat luar kantor karena dia seorang model.

Melihat kedua temannya senang, dia pasti ikut senang. Padahal oleh-oleh yang dibawaya tidak seberapa. Hanya beberapa barang yang mencerminkan pulau Nami. Dari gantungan kunci, tas dan sebuah bola salju yang didalamnya terdapat pemandangan salah satu tempat di pulau Nami.

"Dengan melihat ini, aku seperti pergi kesana," itu kata Taeyeon. Bahkan temannya yang palik jutek itu dapat tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya Baek?"

.

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **ACTION! –sekuel-**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Genderswitch, PWP, No Child**

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

Baekhyun menjelaskan detail perjalanannya dengan Chanyeol. Dari Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mengemudikan mobilnya kearah pelabuhan, lalu lelaki itu ternyata membawanya menyebrai laut dan berakhir disebuah pulau kecil berbentuk bulan.

"Dan kalian tau apa hal yang paling menyenangkan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat wajah penasaran kedua temannya. Dia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Dia mengambil sebuah kartu dari sana dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Memperlihatkan kepada kedua temannya itu.

"Aku bertemu dengan Suho."

Taeyeon melotot. Tiffany mengangga.

"Suho?" Tiffany menoleh kearah Taeyeon, mencoba mengingat siapa lelaki itu.

"Suho yang kaya itu?!" saking terkejutnya, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan pengunjung disana taeyeon memekik keras. Heol, siapa yang tidak akan terkejut setelah temanmu bertemu dengan teman lama yang sangat berbekas dikehidupan mereka.

"OH YAAMPUN! SUHO YANG ITU!"

Oke, yang berteriak itu adalah Tiffany. Beruntung ketiganya adalah pelanggan setia café ini. Jadi itu tidak akan berpengaruh dengan mereka yang diusir keluar oleh pemilik café.

"Kau sangat lemot!" dengan tidak berperike'tiffany'an, Taeyeon menjitak kepala temannya itu. "Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Yah… aku bertemu dengannya di pusat pembelanjaan. Dan kalian tau? Dia sudah mempunyai istri, bahkan seorang anak!"

Melihat aksi heboh kedua temannya membuat Baekhyun juga ikut heboh. Dengan mata yang berbinar, dia terus menceritakan kejadian kemarin.

"Oh _gosh_! Istri dan anak katamu?" kedua tangan Taeyeon memukul meja didepannya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk semangat. "Sial!"

"Lho, memangnya kenapa?" Tiffany si otak lemot menatap Taeyeon. Kenapa tiba-tiba teman tertuanya ini mengumpat kesal?

"Yah… niatnya aku ingin mendekatinya," Taeyeon menatap tidak suka kepada kedua temannya yang menatap tajam kearahya. "Kalian tau bukan? Dia kaya. Yah… walaupun tidak tinggi."

"Kau _matre!_ " Baekhyun menendang kaki Taeyeon dari bawah meja. Heol, temannya ini.

" _YA!_ Itu wajar!" dengan penuh ketidaksukaan kepada kedua teman-temannya itu, Taeyeon terus membela dirinya saat dirinya diejek. Sialan.

"Hey, ayo hubungi dia. Buat pertemuan!" pekik Tiffany girang.

"Dan minta _traktir_!"

Taeyeon memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah menjijikkan kedua temannya. Pertemuan? _Traktir_? Siapa yang tidak kalah _matre_ disini?

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat melihat tubuh tinggi Chanyeol sedang berdiri dengan tampannya dilobby entertaimentnya. Lelaki itu sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya ditembok dan sedang berbincang dengan Sehun. Dia mendekati Chanyeol.

"Hai Chan, hai Sehun."

Dia berdiri disamping kedua lelaki itu. tidak lupa senyum khasnya terlihat. Membuat kedua lelaki disana terpesona.

"Hey Baek!" seru Sehun. Lelaki itu merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan dia juga tersenyum membalas senyuman manis Baekhyun.

Tanpa menyadari tatapan membunuh dari lelaki lainnya.

"Chanyeol kesini katanya ingin bertemu denganmu," Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sudah menjauhi mereka. "Hey Chanyeol! Kau kenapa pergi?" suaranya cukup keras, karena lelaki itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan dia dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mengerti langsung melepaskan rangkulan Sehun. "Maaf aku permisi," kemudian dia berlari menyusul Chanyeol sebelum lelaki itu semakin jauh.

"Chan?" dia menarik tangan Chanyeol agar lelaki itu membalikkan badannya. "Kenapa kau pergi?"

"Aku ada urusan, kau dengan Sehun saja sana."

Baekhyun mengulum senyumnya kemudian dia memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Tidak peduli pandangan orang disekitarnya.

"Aku hanya teman Sehun, tidak ada hubungan apapun."

Kepalanya mendongak agar dapat melihat ekspresi Chanyeol. Lelaki itu masih menunjukkan wajah tidak bersahabatnya. Bukannya takut, Baekhyun malah tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Chanyeol.

"Mau pergi keluar sebentar?"

Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat lelaki yang dipeluknya itu mengangguk kecil. Walaupun Chanyeol masih memalingkan wajahnya, Baekhyun tau kalau lelaki ini sedang tersenyum kecil.

.

.

Baekhyun menopang dagunya, matanya terus menatap lekat Chanyeol yang sedang menyesap kopi panasnya. Lelaki ini sangat tampan. Dan Baekhyun semakin hari semakin mencintai lelaki ini. Tapi dia tersenyum kecut saat menyadari status yang disandangnya.

"Aku tau kalau aku tampan," Chanyeol terkekeh saat melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba salah tingkah. Dia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Mereka sedang berada di cafeteria yang berada didepan kantor Baekhyun. Berbeda dengan café yang sering dikunjungi Baekhyun dan kedua temannya.

"Ohiya… ada apa kau mencariku Chan?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saja."

Baekhyun mencubit tangan Chanyeol yang sedang menggenggam tangannya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat keras sekarang. Apalagi saat melihat tatapan Chanyeol kepadanya.

"Baek…" lelaki itu menatap mata Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Menenggelamkan dirinya didalam mata Baekhyun. "Jangan pergi."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium tangan Chanyeol. "Tentu. Aku tidak akan pergi."

"Duduk disampingku," Baekhyun menurut dan duduk disamping Chanyeol. Dengan manja dia memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Beruntung bangku yang mereka duduki adalah sofa.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini jadi manja," tangan Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. dia tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menyamankan dirinya dipelukkan Chanyeol.

"Biar saja. Memangnya kau tidak suka?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Chanyeol. Dia tersenyum saat Chanyeol juga tersenyum kepdanya.

"Aku sangat suka. Terus begini ya," kepala Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. Perempuan itu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

Baekhyun menceritakan banyak hal pada Chanyeol. Sedangkan lelaki itu sesekali bergumam untuk merespon semua cerita-cerita Baekhyun. Sebenarnya, baekhyun tidak mengerti. Kenapa semenjak Chanyeol mengelus perutnya kemarin, dia selalu ingin bermanja-manja dengan lelaki ini.

"Baek, aku harus kembali. Jam dua nanti aku harus ada pemotretan. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu dan melepaskan pelukkannya secara tidak rela. "Tidak apa. Semangat kerjanya."

" _Bye_ ," Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun kemudian mencium sekilas bibir perempuan itu. Dia berdiri dan keluar dari café.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan meminum sisa kopinya. Dia mengambil tas kecilnya, bersiap untuk kembali kekantornya. Dia baru ingat harus ada pemotretan tiga jam lagi. Dia harus cepat, karena lokasinya berada di hotel tengah kota.

Baru saja dia ingin berdiri, tangannya ditarik keras membuat dirinya kembali duduk dikursi. Matanya menatap tajam perempuan cantik yang sedang menghembuskan asap rokok diwajahnya. Sialan.

"Apa maumu?!"

Nana tersenyum miring dan mematikan rokoknya. "Mauku? Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mendecih kemudian berdiri. "Dalam mimpimu," setelah itu dia meninggalkan Nana yang menggeram kesal sambil meremas pinggir meja.

"Liat saja kau Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

Baekhyun mengipasi tubuhnya dengan map yang dia temukan dimeja. Dia sangat lelah. Dan dia harus berpose dikolam renang hotel, belum lagi cuaca cukup panas.

Dia menoleh saat merasakan seseorang yang ikut duduk disampingnya. "Hai Tiff."

"Disini panas sekali Baek," perempuan cantik itu mengenakan kacamata hitamnya dan mengipasi wajahnya dengan kipas yang dibawanya.

Tiffany menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang hanya diam sedari tadi. Dia menatap khawatir kearah Baekhyun saat temannya itu menekan perutnya. Wajahnya terlihat kesakitan.

"YA TUHAN, BAEKHYUN!" dia merangkul pundak Baekhyun dan menatap orang disekitar mereka. "Tolong, bawa dia kerumah sakit."

Tiffany meremas tangannya saat melihat Baekhyun digendong keluar hotel. "Bawa kemobilku. Biar aku yang mengantarnya."

Jari-jari cantik Tiffany mengambil kunci mobilnya dan ponsel miliknya. Dia mengutak-atik ponsel miliknya dan menghubungi seseorang. "TAE! KERUMAH SAKIT SEKARANG!"

Setelah dia melihat Baekhyun yang berada dikursi penumpang, dia langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Matanya terfokus pada dua hal. Jalanan dan Baekhyun yang terus merintih sakit dibelakang.

"Tunggu Baek, kita sebentar lagi sampai."

Tanpa memikirkan hal lain, dia langsung membelokkan mobilnya ditikungan terakhir. Beruntung dia dapat mengemudi dengan baik. Dia langsung keluar dari mobil saat sudah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan benar didepan pintu rumah sakit. Dia langsung memanggil suster untuk segera membawa Baekhyun dan segera diperiksa.

"Cepat suster! Temanku sudah kesakitan!"

Dan dia hanya bisa berlari mengikuti para perawat yang mendorong ranjang rawat Baekhyun. Dia meremas tangannya dan menggigit bibirnya kuat.

"Tunggu disini nona, kami yang akan mengurus nona Baekhyun."

Dia hanya mengangguk dan menggigiti kuku panjangnya. Baekhyun sangat kesakitan tadi. Perasaannya jadi tidak enak. Ada apa dengan temannya itu.

"Tiff!"dia menoleh dan mendapati Taeyeon yang sedang berlari kearahnya. "Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?"

"Aku tidak tau, tiba-tiba dia kesakitan."

Taeyeon mengangguk dan menatap khawatir pintu ruangan dimana dokter sedang menangani Baekhyun. Tapi kemudian dia menatap heran kearah Tiffany.

"Errr… Tiff? Kau belum mengganti bajumu?"

Tiffany memeriksa penampilannya kemudian menepuk keninngnya. Sial dia belum mengganti pakaiannya. Dia masih menggunakan _jumpsuit_ bunga-bunga pendek, beruntung dia sudah memakai _cardigan_.

"Berarti… Baekhyun sama sepertiku."

Dan Taeyeon hanya menatap malas kearah temannya yang bodoh ini.

.

.

Taeyeon maupun Tiffany hanya menganga mendengar penjelasan dokter didepan mereka.

"Sebaiknya nona Baekhyun jangan mengkonsumsi _cafein_. Karena itu akan berdampak buruk untuk kandungannya yang masih berusia empat minggu."

"Eung… dokter… apa kau tidak salah? Coba diperiksa lagi."

Tiffany mengiyakan ucapan Taeyeon dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. sedangkan dokter cantik didepan mereka hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Tapi kami sudah memeriksa nona Baekhyun tiga kali. Dan kami rasa tidak ada kesalahan," dokter tersebut berdiri kemudian tersenyum kembali. "Kalian boleh bertemu dengan nona Baekhyun. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Taeyeon menganggung dan tersenyum canggung kemudian menarik tangan Tiffany agar temannya itu mengikuti langkahnya menuju ruang inap Baekhyun. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian membuka pintu ruang inap Baekhyun dan berjalan mendekati ranjang. Diikuti dengan Tiffany dibelakang mereka.

"Baek?" tidak ada jawaban dari temannya itu. Dia hanya menatap kosong kearah depan. "Jangan seperti ini."

Setetes airmata jatuh dipipi Baekhyun saat tangan lembut temannya mengusap pipinya. Isakan tangis keluar dari bibirnya.

Taeyeon memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan menaruh kepala Baekhyun didadanya. "Jangan menangis. Masih ada kami yang akan bersamamu."

"Chanyeol pasti akan mengakuinya," Tiffany menduduki ranjang dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Dia tidak menyangka, Baekhyun akan seperti ini.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan semakin menangis sejadinya. "Tidak. Dia tidak akan mengakuinya."

"Kalau begitu, kita rawat bersama-sama. Kami akan selalu berada disampingmu. Jangan melupakan kami Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menatap haru kedua temannya. Dia sangat beruntung memiliki kedua temannya ini. Dia harus bahagia apapun yang terjadi nanti. Dia harus meyakinkan Chanyeol nanti.

.

 _Bersambung_

 _._

Uwaaaa maaf ya ceritanya makin aneh u,u ini udah update kilat nih :v review ya~ maaf gabisa ngomong banyak banyak. Intinya aku ngucapin makasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat kalian semua yang udah ngesupport aku. Lopyupul` muah :*


	9. Chapter 9

Tiffany menatap lelaki disampingnya, meminta saran. Tapi, lelaki itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dagunya maju kedepan kearah seorang perempuan yang sedang duduk terdiam diruang tengah apartement mereka. Tatapannya kosong. Dengan langkah yang pelan, Tiffany mendekati sosok perempuan itu kemudian duduk disampingnya.

"Baek?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada lirikan malas perempuan ini. Tiffany lebih suka Baekhyun yang menyebalkan daripada Baekhyun yang diam seperti ini.

"Aku dan Tae akan selalu bersamamu. Kami janji," perempuan cantik itu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengecupnya sayang. Memberikan kekuatan dari sana. Berharap semoga temannya ini merespon kata-katanya.

Tiffany hanya dapat menahan airmata dipelupuknya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh menangis. Jika dia menangis, Baekhyun akan semakin sedih.

"Tiff."

Tiffany langsung menatap temannya itu dan tersenyum, menunjukkan _eyesmile_ nya. "Apa Baek? Katakan."

"Aku ingin memelukmu."

Tanpa Baekhyun harus mengulangi kalimatnya, Tiffany langsung membawa tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dan mengusap punggungnya. Dia tidak dapat menahan tangisnya saat telinganya mendengar isak tangis yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Menangislah sepuasmu Baek. Aku ada disini."

Setelah itu, hanya suara raungan Baekhyun yang memenuhi ruang tengah itu.

.

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **ACTION! –sekuel-**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Genderswitch, PWP, No Child**

 _Happy Reading_

 _Tulisan yang dicetak miring adalah flashback_

 _._

 _Baekhyun memasuki apartement Chanyeol dan dirinya dengan jantung yang berdebar keras. Diikuti dengan kedua orang temannya yang berada dibelakangnya. Telinganya dapat mendengar audio yang diputar dari arah ruang tengah. Pasti Chanyeol sudah pulang._

 _Dan benar saja. Tubuh tinggi lelaki itu sedang duduk santai disingle sofa yang sering didudukinya. Dia mendekati lelaki itu dan tersenyum saat Chanyeol menoleh kearahnya._

" _Oh Baek…" Chanyeol menatap kedua perempuan dibelakang Baekhyun dan tersenyum canggung. "Tumben sekali temanmu berkunjung kemari."_

 _Baekhyun hanya diam. Tangannya meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya. Mataya menatap lekat-lekat wajah lelaki yang dicintainya. Perasaannya tidak enak saat ini._

" _Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan Chan…"_

 _Chanyeol mengernyit. "Sepertinya serius. Duduklah dulu."_

 _Ketiga perempuan itu menurut dan duduk diseberang Chanyeol, kecuali Baekhyun yang berada disofa samping Chanyeol. Perempuan itu kembali menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan mengelusnya pelan penuh kasih sayang. Wajahnya sangat resah saat ini._

" _Ada apa Baek? Katakan saja."_

 _Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah bersahabatnya dan mengelus lembut kepala Baekhyun. Dia mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar perempuan itu menatap kearahnya._

" _Aku hamil."_

 _Chanyeol menjatuhkan tangannya dan menjauhkannya dari Baekhyun. Dia menatap perempuan itu tidak percaya._

" _Dia tadi kami bawa kerumah sakit. Dan dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, jadi dia memaksa untuk pulang," kini Chanyeol menatap Taeyeon._

" _Kau yakin itu anakku?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "Aku tidak melakukan sex dengan siapapun selain dirimu. Dan jika ada syuting, mereka selalu memakai kondom atau aku yang menelan pil."_

" _Kalau begitu, gugurkan."_

 _Ketiga perempuan disana menatap tidak percaya kearah Chanyeeol. Bahkan Taeyeon sudah menatap garang kearah lelaki itu. sedangkan Tiffany menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya._

" _ITU ANAKMU CHANYEOL!"_

 _Taeyeon berdiri dan menunjuk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menatap balik dengan wajah yang benar-benar datar._

" _Tapi aku tidak menginginkannya," Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun kasar, membuat perempuan itu berdiri dari duduknya. Dia menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya. "Tatap aku."_

 _Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya takut-takut. Dia menatap mata Chanyeol, penuh keberanian._

" _Gugurkan kandunganmu," jari Chanyeol menunjuk kearah perut Baekhyun. "Atau kau akan tau akibatnya."_

 _Setelah itu, Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun hingga terjatuh diatas sofa. Membuat pekikan keras keluar dari kedua teman Baekhyun. Dia mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya, berjalan keluar kearah pintu apartementnya. Menenangkan diri diluar sepertinya Chanyeol butuhkan saat ini._

" _TIDAK!" langkah Chanyeol berhenti. Lelaki itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang kini sudah berdiri. "Aku tidak akan mengugurkan bayi ini. Tidak akan!"_

" _Ikuti perkataanku Byun Baekhyun! Kau lupa perjanjian kita?"_

" _Persetan dengan perjanjian! Jika kau tidak mau merawatnya, aku yang akan merawatnya. Jika kau tidak ingin mengakuinya, aku yang akan menyayangi bayi ini. Aku tidak butuh kau Park Chanyeol!"_

 _Chanyeol diam. Sedikit tidak percaya dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Dadanya berdenyut sakit entah karena apa._

" _Kalau begitu, pergilah. Jangan muncul dihadapanku lagi."_

 _BRAK_

 _Pintu apartement dibanti keras oleh Chanyeol. Menyisakan Baekhyun yang menjatuhkan tubuhnya dilantai dan menangis disana. Apa tadi siang adalah hari terakhir dia bermanja-manja dengan Chanyeol? Merasakan kehangatan lelaki itu dan melihat senyumnya. Jadi… apa ini adalah perpisahan?_

" _Baek?" dia tidak menyahuti panggilan kedua temannya. Dipikirannya saat ini hanya ada Chanyeol, Chanyeol dan Chanyeol. "Ayo, kita pergi."_

 _Dan dia hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kedua temannya._

 _._

 _._

Disinilah Baekhyun sekarang. Berada dikamar tamu apartement Tiffany dan Nickhun. Dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, apalagi jatuh tertidur. Hatinya masih sakit, dia merindukan Chanyeol. Bodoh bukan?

Pikirannya melayang kekarirnya. Apa agensinya masih mau menerima kondisinya yang kini sedang mengandung? Apa dia harus menulis surat pembatalan kontrak? Tapi dia tidak punya uang sebanyak itu. pikirannya bercabang. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Matanya menatap perutnya yang –jika dilihat teliti- terlihat buncit. Sebuah senyuman kecil terlihat diwajah cantiknya. Tangannya mengusap perut tersebut dengan lembut.

" _Mama_ akan selalu menjagamu. Jangan khawatir sayang," setetes airmata kembali membasahi pipi Baekhyun. Dia membutuhkan dekapan Chanyeol, tapi tidak mungkin itu terjadi. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak menginginkan bayi mereka. Dia bahkan sudah mengusirnya.

"Ya Tuhan… bantu aku."

.

.

Chanyeol terus menegak _bir_ yang dipesannya. Entah ini sudah botol yang keberapa. Perasaannya sangat kalut saat ini. Baekhyun hamil. Itu yang selalu menghantuinya. Tidak. Dia tidak pernah ingin mempunyai seorang anak. Itu prinsipnya. Dia tidak akan dan tidak mau mempunyai seorang anak.

"Arrgghh!"

"Hey Chanyeol!" dia menoleh dan mendapati lelaki tinggi yang duduk disampingnya. Tangannya menghempaskan tangan lelaki itu yang merangkul pundaknya. "Hey kau kenapa?"

"Diam kau!"

"Apa salahku sehingga kau sangat membenciku?" Kris menatap Chanyeol yang terus meminum _bir_ nya. Bahkan kini lelaki itu tidak menggunakan gelasya.

"Kau masih bertanya?" tawa keras keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, lelaki ini mulai mabuk sepertinya. "Kau," Chanyeol menunjuk wajah Kris. "Kau yang merebut ibuku."

"Tapi dia ibuku juga!"

"TIDAK! Kau perusak kebahagiaan orang! Aku tidak pernah sudi mempunyai saudara sepertimu!"

Keduanya terdiam. Chanyeol kembali membuka satu botol _bir_ dan langsung menegaknya. Cairan panas it uterus memasuki tubuhnya.

"Maaf. Maaf kalau aku dan Vict memasuki kehidupanmu."

Chanyeol mendecih dan menatap tajam kearah Kris. Maaf? Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Kau tau bukan, aku dan Vict tidak punya siapapun. Dan kami sangat menginginkan keluarga…"

"Aku tidak peduli."

Kris akhirnya diam. Dia hanya menatap adik –tirinya- dengan tatapan prihatin. Chanyeol dulu adalah anak yang periang. Selalu tertawa dan membuat orang lain tertawa. Membuat lelucon yang menghibur semua orang. Tapi… sekarang Chanyeol sangat berbeda. Dia tidak mengerti, kenapa Chanyeol dapat salah mengartikan kasih sayang ibu mereka. Dan setelah itu, Chanyeol yang masih berumur limabelas tahun berubah menjadi lelaki _brengsek_. Hingga sekarang.

"Dan kesalahan keduamu," Kris mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Chanyeol yang menatap kosong pada meja didepannya. "Kau memperkenalkan Baekhyun padaku. Aku jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Aku menginginkannya. Ketika aku mendapatkanya… akhirnya dia hamil anakku."

Kris membolakan matanya. Baekhyun? Hamil? Anak Chanyeol? Bagaimana bisa? "Ha…hamil?"

"Ya! Dan aku…aku mengusirnya. Aku mengusirnya Kris!"

Saat ini Kris dapat melihat kembali sisi lain dari Chanyeol. Lelaki ini sangat rapuh. Dia sangat merindukan kasih sayang. Dan dia sangat membutuhkan Baekhyun. Apa selama ini Chanyeol sangat bergantung pada Baekhyun?

Kris hanya dapat mengusap punggung Chanyeol yang sedang menangis dalam diam. Tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

.

.

Tiffany memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat temannya yang sudah memencet bel berkali-kali –ini masih pagi buta- sedang berlarian menuju kamar tamu yang dihuni Baekhyun. Temannya itu membawa sebuah bungkusan. Mungkin itu adalah saran untuk Baekhyun.

Setelah mengenangkan ikatan dipinggang baju tidurnya, Tiffany menyusul Taeyeon dan juga memasuki kamar tamu. Dia tersenyum saat dirinya sudah dapat melihat senyuman kecil dibibir Baekhyun.

"Hari ini dan lusa aku mengambil cuti untuk menjagamu Baek," suara riang Taeyeon menggema dikamar itu. "Dan nanti siang kita akan kerumah sakit untuk meminta vitamin untukmu."

"Kau tidak perlu mengambil cuti Tae, aku bisa merawat diriku sendiri."

Taeyeon menggelengkan kepalanya angkuh, dengan jari telunjuk yang membuat kode 'no'. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri, sedangkan si nenek lampir itu sibuk dengan pemotretannya sebelum dia menikah."

"Hey siapa yang kau bilang nenek lampir?!" tidak terima, Tiffany mendekat kearah Taeyeon dan menjitak kepala temannya itu.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat perkelahian kecil yang selalu terjadi pada kedua temanya itu. dia tidak akan mengambil pusing, karena dengan perkelahian ini mereka semakin dekat. Beruntung juga waktu yang selalu membuat mereka bersama.

"Seharusnya kau diapartementku saja Baek, nanti kau pindah ya. Kalau disini bukankah kau akan merasa terganggu dengan suara aneh si nenek lampir dan calon suaminya itu?"

Mata Tiffany mendelik. "Enak saja, semalam aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan Nickhun. Iya 'kan Baek?" dia menatap Baekhyun meminta bantuan.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Sudahlah, kalian masih pagi sudah ribut." Suara Baekhyun memang masih lemas dan serak. Kedua orang disana tau, kalau Baekhyun pasti menangis semalam. Terbukti juga dari matanya yang membengkak. Setidaknya pagi ini Baekhyun bisa tersenyum, baik Taeyeon maupun Tiffany rela melakukan apasaja agar senyum itu tidak pernah hilang.

"Ohya Baek, aku membawakan sarapan untukmu. Aku membaca kalau bubur ini sangat baik untuk usia awal kehamilan, makanya aku membuatkannya untukmu," Taeyeon mengangkat tas yang sedaritadi dipegang hati-hati olehnya. Ini makanan sehat untuk temannya, jadi jangan sampai terjatuh. Itu kata hatinya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau buat?"

"Bubur jagung," Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat teman paling juteknya ini tersenyum lebar. Kemudian dia mengangguk dan turun dari ranjang.

"Ayo aku ingin makan diruang makan," dia berjalan keluar kamar diikuti kedua temannya. "Dan aku juga ingin disuapi kalian."

"Uuhh manja sekali ibu hamil ini~"

Baekhyun tertawa dan menggandeng tangan Tiffany, membawanya berjalan cepat kearah ruang makan.

"Cepat aku sudah lapar."

.

.

Mobil berwarna pink-putih Tiffany berhenti didepan sebuah rumah sakit, rumah sakit yang sama saat Baekhyun diperiksa kemarin. Kedua temannya turun dari mobilnya, dia membuka jendela mobilnya dan menatap kedua temannya. Tangannya melepas kacamata berwarna coklat miliknya.

"Pulang nanti kalian mau aku jemput?"

"Tidak perlu, kau seperti supir kami saja nanti."

Tiffany mendengus dan memakai kacamatanya dengan cepat. Setelah mengucapkan ' _bye_ ' dia langsung melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kawasan rumah sakit.

Taeyeon menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, membawa tubuh temannya memasuki gedung rumah sakit. Setelah mengambil nomor antrian, mereka duduk diruang tunggu.

Baekhyun kembali diam. Taeyeon-pun bingung harus berbuat apa. Mungkin jika ada Tiffany tidak akan seperti ini, karena perempuan itu selalu bisa mencairkan suasana. Dan Taeyeon menyesal dengan pemikirannya yang seakan-akan mengharapkan kehadiran teman seperjuangannya itu.

"Baekhyun?"

Taeyeon maupun Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati seorang perempuan cantik yang menyapa Baekhyun.

"Yixing- _eonni_ ," Baekhyun tersenyum lebar saat bertemu dengan orang kenalannya ini. Matanya beralih pada seorang anak kecil yang sedang memegang rok ibunya. "Halo anson."

"Hai a _unty_ ," Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengelus kepala anak kecil itu.

"Sedang apa disini Baekhyun?" Yixing menatap sekeliling, dia baru menyadari kalau ini kawasan untuk specialis kandungan. Karena diapun ingin memeriksa kandungan anak keduanya. "Kau…"

"Aku hamil," Yixing tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk Baekhyun saat itu juga.

"Selamat ya. Pengeliatanku waktu itu tidak salah berarti."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Mana pacarmu itu? Pasti kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan dekat-dekat ini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut dan menggeleng. "Dia bukan pacarku. Dan dia tidak menerima kandunganku."

"Ya Tuhan!" kedua tangan Yixing menutup mulutnya. Dia tidak menyangka masih ada orang seperti itu. dia duduk disamping Baekhyun dan mengusap bahunya.

Matanya beralih kepada seseorang disamping Baekhyun. Mungkin itu yang menemani Baekhyun. "Itu temanmu?" dia menunjuk kearah Taeyeon.

Taeyeon yang merasa dibicarakan menatap Yixing dan tersenyum. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iya, dia juga teman Suho- _oppa_."

"Oh _jinja_?" dengan senyuman semangat, Yixing mengulurkan tangannya kearah Taeyeon. "Halo aku Yixing, istri Suho. Salam kenal, eum…"

Taeyeon balas mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Yixing. Dia memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Aku Taeyeon. Salam kenal."

"Ah… setelah ini mau berkunjung kerumahku? Suho pasti senang."

Baekhyun dan Taeyeon hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

.

.

Chanyeol memijit keningnya. Sial, hari ini dia tidak punya semangat sama sekali. Kealanya masih pusing efek mabuk kemarin. Dan yang paling parah… dia merasa ada yang kurang saat bangun tidur tadi. Dia cukup sadar, dirinyya sudah terlalu bergantung pada Baekhyun.

"Hai Chanyeol," dia menoleh dan mendapati seorang perempuan yang sedang duduk disampingnya. Dia tersenyum kecil dan kembali memejamkan matanya. "Kau sakit?"

"Tidak," dia hanya menjawab singkat. Kepalanya berputar saat ini. Dia hanya menginginkan istirahat sejenak.

"Tapi kau terlihat pucat," dengan berani perempuan itu mengelus keringat yang keluar dari kening Chanyeol. Dalam hatinya dia sudah sangat senang sekarang. Berdekatan dengan orang yang dikaguminya.

"Aku tidak apa Nana," Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan Nana dari wajahnya dan menatap perempuan itu. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan perempuan ini.

Nana yang merasa bahwa dirinya ditolak mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sialan, batinnya. Tapi tidak mau menjelekkan dirinya didepan lelaki ini, dia langsung tersenyum manis dan mengusap pelan lengan Chanyeol.

"Eum… kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jika kau butuh sesuatu beritau aku saja," dengan perasaan menginginkan tahan-aku-Chanyeol, Nana berjalan pelan dengan anggun.

"Tunggu," Nana bersorak dalam hatinya saat tangannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol. Dia membalikkan badannya pelan dan menunjukkan wajah kalemnya.

"Ada apa Yeol?"

"Malam ini… mau menemaniku?"

Nana mengulum senyumnya kemudian mengangguk. Benar-benar hari keberuntungannya bukan?"

.

.

Tiffany memarkirkan mobil kesayangannya didepan rumah bertingkat dua. Dia menatap rumah itu ragu-ragu dan pesan yang berada diponselnya. Dari yang alamat yang dilihat, ini memang benar rumah Suho. Untuk membuktikannya, Tiffany keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan kearah rumah tersebut.

Jarinya menekan bel yang berada diluar dan menunggu. Dia dapat melihat seorang perempuan yang berjalan kearahnya. Dia tersenyum saat perempuan itu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Apa benar ini rumah Suho?"

"Kau Tiffany?" bukannya menjawab, perempuan itu balik bertanya. Tiffany hanya mengangguk canggung. Dari perempuan ini mengetahui namanya, dia yakin kalau ini memang benar rumah Suho.

"Kalau begitu masuklah. Kau sudah ditunggu didalam."

Tiffany melangkah masuk mengikuti perempuan didepannya. Matanya menatap sekeliling, rumah ini mewah tapi ada kesan sederhananya. Hmm… bagaimana dia menjelaskan ya, pokoknya rumah ini bagus.

Matanya menangkap tiga orang yang dikenalnya dan seorang anak kecil saat dia sampai diruang tengah rumah tersebut. Dia berjalan kearah ketiga orang itu.

"Ya Tuhan… Suho!" dia terpekik heboh kemudian duduk disamping lelaki yang dipanggilnya tadi. Sedangkan lelaki yang dipanggilnya hanya tersenyum kalem.

"Hai Tiff, lama tidak bertemu."

"Ya sangat lama! Kau setelah lulus langsung menghilang," seperti biasa, Tiffany akan selalu heboh.

Yixing yang duduk diseberang suaminya tersenyum melihat reaksi yang dikeluarkan Tiffany. Dia tidak menyangka kalau teman-teman suaminya seheboh ini. Dan juga… mereka semua perempuan. Mungkin dia belum mengena semua teman suaminya itu.

"Tiff, jaga sikapmu."

Taeyeon menyenggol lengan Tiffany dan tersenyum kearah Yixing yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Tiffany hanya menatap kearah temannya kesal. Hei untuk apa menjaga sikap, Suho 'kan teman yang lumayan dekat.

"Tidak perlu, lagipula Suho 'kan sudah mengenal kita Tae," dia kembali menatap Suho. "Suho, ayo traktir lagi."

Taeyeon dan Baekhyun dengan kompak menjitak kepala Tiffany. Mereka tidak habis pikir dengan temannya ini. Sedangkan Tiffany menatap marah kearah dua temannya. Memangnya dia itu salah apa? Kepalanya sakit ngomong-ngomong.

"Jangan asal menjitak kepalaku, nanti kalau aku jadi bodoh bagaimana?"

Suho tertawa pelan melihat ketiga temannya itu. Mereka tidak pernah berubah ternyata. Masih seperti terakhir kali dia bertemu.

"Hei Baek, jadi kau akan tinggal dimana?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Suho. "Aku saat ini tinggal di apartement Tiff dan Nickhun."

"Tapi setelah ini Baekhyun akan tinggal dirumahku," potong Taeyeon. "Benarkan Baek?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Tiffany yang merasa tidak terima, menyenggol lengan Taeyeon dan menatap tajam perempuan itu. apa-apaan Taeyeoon ini. Pasti dia berkata yang tidak-tidak untuk mempengaruhi Baekhyun.

"Hey, apa yang kau ucapan untuk mempengaruhi Baekhyun?"

"Aku tidak bicara apapun. Kau jangan asal menundingku."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Bisa tidak kedua temannya ini tidak bereklahi sekali saja? Sudah berapa kali dia berpikir ini untuk setiap harinya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tinggal dirumah Suho- _oppa_."

" _JINJA_?!" Yixing memekik keras, hey dia senang kalau Baekhyun akan tinggal disini. Dia akan ada teman nanti.

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat reaksi Yixing. "Aku akan kembali keapartement lamaku. Aku merasa tidak enak jika harus merepotkan kalian semua."

"Hey kau tidak boleh tinggal sendirian Baek. Kau sedang hamil, ingat?" Taeyeon menujuk wajah Baekhyun dengan wajah garangnya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun untuk tinggal sendirian. Bagaimana jika nanti terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Taeyeon menatap Tiffany malas saat perempuan itu mengangguk mengiyakan ucapannya. Temannya itu benar-benar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian bisa berkunjung nanti," Baekhyun tersenyum agar temannya itu tidak khawatir. Dia bukan anak kecil sekarang. "Tapi aku akan mengambil barang-barangku diapartement Chanyeol terlebih dahulu."

Baekhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajah sedihnyya saat menyebutkan nama Chanyeol. Mau bagaimanapun… dia sudah terlalu mencintai lelaki itu.

"Baek, jika ada apa-apa jangan sungkan untuk bercerita," Baekhyun tersenyum kearah Suho dan mengangguk kecil. Dia beruntung, teman-temannya selalu bersamanya.

"Ah! Ayo makan. Kau mau ditraktir bukan Tiff?"

Tiffany tersenyum senang dan mengangguk dengan menepuk tangannya.

.

 _Bersambung_

 _._

Halooo~ udah panjang 'kan ini? Maaf ya kalian yang sering minta aku update lebih panjang. Jujur aku takut kalau kalian malah bosen baca panjang-panjang. Soalnya kadang penulisan aku jadi ngebosenin kalian-_-

Ternyata Chan ga terima sama kehamilan Baek terus dia malah ngundang nana. Yawlah Can jaad aned! Mungkin aku mau nyelesaiin ff ini dulu baru ff yang lain. Karena mungkin ada sekita 4 atau 5 chapter lagi ff ini end~ tapi aku juga bakal selingin buat update ff yang lain kok. Tapi aku bakal lebih cepet ff ini. Ayo focus ke satu ff dulu~ Itu udah terkuakkan hubungan si Kris sama Chanyeol. Mereka ternyata sodara tiri. Kasian Kris.

Makasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat kalian yang udah ngesupport aku, kalian bener-bener penyemangat aku lop lop. Dan yang kalo ngechat aku diline tapi aku lama bales maklum ya, chat kalian kelelep(?) sama bc bc OA yang aku add hahaha.

Yuk temanan, ig (septisii) line (kangseulla). See you~ review?


	10. Chapter 10

Baekhyun membuka pintu utama apartement milik Chanyeol. Dia memandang sekitar. Sepi. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah pergi bekerja. Karena waktu kini sudah pukul sepuluh pagi.

Dia melenggang masuk, diikuti Taeyeon dibelakangnya. Hari ini dia akan mengambil barang-barangnya lalu memberikan surat pembatalan perjanjiannya dengan Chanyeol. Kemarin dia dan ketiga temannya plus Yixing dan Anson merapatkan ini semua. Dan mereka sepakat –lebih tepatnya Tiffany yang sangat semangat- akan memberika surat pembatalan perjanjian dan juga pembatalan kontrak diagensi. Beruntung dengan adanya orang dalam –Taeyeon- dan juga uang Suho yang banyak itu.

"Kau duduklah disini Tae, aku akan mengambil barangku dikamar."

Taeyeon mengangguk kemudian duduk manis disofa ruang tengah. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan interior diapartment mewah itu. kemarin dia tidak sempat melihat-lihat karena dia terlajur marah dengan lelaki tinggi yang angkuh begitu.

Masih mending aku pendek tapi baik hati, begitu pikirnya. Tapi bukankah kalian tau bagaimana jutek dan pedasnya mulut perempuan ini?

.

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **ACTION! –sekuel-**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Genderswitch, PWP, No Child**

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tasnya saat dirinya membuka pintu kamar. Disana… Chanyeol sedang tertidur dengan seoang perempuan yang menenggelankan wajahnya didada bidang Chanyeol. Dari pakaian yang berserakan dilantai, Baekhyun mengerti apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Semudah itukah Chanyeol melupakannya? Padahal lusa kemarin dia masih dapat merasakan pelukan lelaki itu.

Akibat suara gaduh dari tasnya yang terjatuh, lelaki satu-satunya disana terbangun dan menatap kearah Baekhyun yang hanya berdiri diam didepan pintu kamar. Matanya menatap datar kearah Baekhyun, tapi hatinya bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan dan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Apa Baekhyun akan kembali dan menuruti kata-katanya?

"Maaf aku menganggu tidurmu. Aku hanya ingin mengambil barang-barangku."

Dengan canggung, Baekhyun berjalan kearah lemari setelah mengambil koper miliknya yang berada disamping lemari. Tanpa perlu menata pakaian dan barang-barang yang dimilikinya, Baekhyun memasukkan semuanya dengan cepat. Dia ingin segera keluar dari sini. Dadanya sangat sakit saat ini.

"Kenapa kau mengambil barang-barangmu? Kau mau kemana Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol yang sudah memakai celananya, berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan menahan tangan perempuan itu saat dia ingin menutup kopernya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol datar. "Pergi. Kau yang mengusirku."

Chanyeol terdiam dan melepaskan cengkramannya ditangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyadari keterdiaman Chanyeol langsung membereskan kopernya dan bersiap-siap untuk membawanya,

"Dan Chanyeol, aku ingin memberikan ini. Kau hanya tinggal menandatanganinya lalu perjanjian kita batal," Baekhyun memberikan sebuah map kepada Chanyeol yang hanya diam menatap kosong perempuan didepannya. "Selamat tinggal, Chan."

Baekhyun berjalan dengan menarik kopernya. Tapi langkahnya berhenti saat suara seorang perempuan memanggil namanya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati wajah sipemanggil. Nana. Bibirnya melukiskan senyuman miris.

"Oh Nana… kuucapkan selamat untukmu."

Setelah itu dia langsung berjalan cepat keluar kamar dan berjalan kearah Taeyeon. Wajahnya penuh dengan airmata. "Hiks… ayo kita pergi dari sini."

Taeyeon yang masih bingung hanya mengikuti Baekhyun dan membantu temannya itu dengan mengambil alih koper ditangan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Baek? Apa yang terjadi dikamar tadi?" Taeyeon yang bingung kenapa temannya ini terus menangis sedaritadi akhirnya bertanya. Dia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Chanyeol… hiks… Nana…"

Taeyeon mengerti. Sialan lelaki itu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol masih berdiri kaku dengan tangan yang melayang memegang map. Apa kata Baekhyun? Perjanjian mereka dibatalkan? Atas dasar apa perempuan itu membuat surat ini.

"Yeol?"

Ah, Chanyeol lupa dengan perempuan yang masih berada dikamarnya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati perempaun itu tersenyum manis.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Kau 'kan masih mempunyai aku."

"Keluar."

Nana menatap heran kearah Chanyeol yang menunjukkan wajah marahnya. Wajah lelaki itu memerah dengan tatapan tajam. "A…apa?"

"KUBILANG KELUAR!"

Nana mengangguk takut mendengar teriakan Chanyeol. Dengan kilat dia memakai bajunya dan mengambil tasnya, kemudian dia berlari keluar dari apartement Chanyeol. Dia tau, Chanyeol marah pasti karena Baekhyun. Dan dia semakin membenci perempuan itu.

Chanyeol membuka map yang diberikan Baekhyun dan membacanya dengan cepat. Hatinya memanas membaca setiap kata yang tertulis disana.

"Arrgghh!"

Dengan tidak penuh perasaan, dia merobek kertas beserta mapnya kemudian membantingnya dilantai. Dia butuh alcohol saat ini.

.

.

Taeyeon menggenggam tangan Baekhyun saat keduanya memasuki gedung agensi. Dia tau, pasti gossip sudah menyebar dengan cepat. Dan dia sangat membenci semua rekan kerjanya yang pasti membesar-besarkan gossipnya. Cih, seperti mereka semua suci saja. Padahal mereka semua kerja untuk sebuah agensi _pornstar_. Sangat munafik.

Taeyeon dan Baekhyun memasuki ruangan direktur mereka setelah Taeyeon mengetuk pintu. Direktur mereka sudah menunggu ternyata. Taeyeon menuntun Baekhyun agar duduk bersebrangan dengan direktur, dia duduk disamping Baekhyun. Sialan, direkturnya ini sangat angkuh. Setelah ini dia pastikan akan segera _resign_.

"Jadi s _ajangnim_ , seperti yang kemarin aku kabarkan aku yang mengurus pembatalan kontak Byun Baekhyun," Taeyeon menyerahkan sebuah map kepada atasannya itu. dia mendengus saat lelaki tua itu mengambil dan membacanya dengan gaya angkuhnya. Ingin rasanya dia menginjak wajah itu.

"Baiklah surat ini sudah benar. Tapi jangan lupa dengan persyaratannya."

"Seratus juta won akan masuk kerekening agensi. Kau tenang saja _sajangnim_ ," lelaki tua itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan lekat.

"Sayang sekali artis cantik sepertimu harus membatalkan kontak dengan kami Byun Baekhyun. Padahal kalau kau memilih menggugurkan janinmu kau akan kami buat menjadi semakin terkenal."

"Dan temanku akan mati karena aborsi?"

Kekehan pelan keluar dari mulut direktur Kim. "Itu bukan masalah untukku."

Tangan Taeyeon terkepal diatas pahanya. Jika dia tidak ingat lelaki tua ini adalah atasannya, sudah dipastikan dia akan masuk penjara saat ini dengan kasus 'seorang perempuan cantik telah membunuh seorang kakek tua' tapi jujur saja, dia lebih menginginkan berita itu terpajang dihalaman depan Koran dibandingkan harga diri temannya ini dilecehkan. Sialan.

"Kalau tidak ada yang diperlukan lagi, kami permisi."

Tangan Taeyeon menarik pelan tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan beraroma neraka itu. baekhyun sedaritadi hanya diam. Taeyeonpun bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Taeyeon menatap Baekhyun yang duduk diam disebelahnya. Mereka sedang berada dimobilnya saat ini. Karena tadi Baekhyun menginap diapartementnya, dia bisa menggunakan mobilnya tanpa harus menyuruh Tiffany. Ngomong-ngomong perempuan itu sedang mengejar jobnya agar cepat selesai dan focus dengan pernikahannya. Teman berisiknya itu sedang berada ditempat pemotretannya, dan Taeyeon merasa kalau dia tidak butuh tau dimana letaknya.

"Baek?"

Taeyeon menghela nafasnya saat Baekhyun tidak menyahut. Dia semakin membenci Chanyeol. Lelaki itu benar-benar sudah merubah Baekhyunnya. Ini semua berawal dari si Chanyeol itu masuk kedalam kehidupan Baekhyun.

Temannya yang selalu menyebalkan dengan sifat riangnya dan jangan lupakan lelucon yang selalu diucapkannya lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi lebih diam dan sering melamun. Sialan. Terkutuklah Chanyeol dengan segala ketampanan yang dipunya.

"Mau kerumah Yixing? Kita temani dia saja bagaimana? Kau bisa bermain dengan Anson," setidaknya Baekhyun menanggapi ucapannya dengan anggukan kecilnya.

Setelah itu Taeyeon membawa mobilnya kearah rumah Suho. Mungkin dengan begitu Baekhyun akan merasa lebih baik. Karena ada Anson, belum lagi Yixing yang lembut kadang… aneh.

.

.

Chanyeol terus menuangkan _bir_ kedalam gelas sedang didepannya. Matanya terus menatap televise yang menyala didepannya. Dia sudah menghubungi managernya kalau dia tidak enak badan dan menyuruhnya untuk membatalkan semua jadwalnya. Setelah itu mencabut baterai ponselnya, tidak mau diganggu.

Dia membuka satu botol baru dan langsung menegaknya. Tidak mempedulikan alcohol yang terus membakar tenggorokkanya, yang terpenting beban pikirannya berkurang.

Chanyeol menoleh saat pintu apartementnya dibuka oleh seseorang. Dia tersenyum, Baekhyun kembali. Dia langsung berdiri dan berjalan sempoyongan kearah _Baekhyun_ dan memeluknya. Tapi dia sedikit heran, kenapa tubuh Baekhyun menjadi besar? Apa karena perempuan ini sedang mengandung?

"Baekhyun, akhirnya kau kembali sayang," dia menangkupkan tangannya diwajah _Baekhyun_. "Jangan pergi. Tetap bersamaku, aku mencintaimu. Kita rawat anak kita bersama ya?"

BRUK

Setelah itu tubuhnya ambruk dilantai. Chanyeol pingsan.

"Ck, Chanyeol. Jadi kau belum mengakuinya?" orang itu yang ternyata adalah Kris langsung membopong tubuh Chanyeol dan membawanya kedalam kamar. Merebahkan tubuh adik –tiri-nya dikasur.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh. Sekarang Baekhyun bahkan membatalkan kontrak dengan agensinya."

.

.

"Dia kenapa?" Suho menatap ketiga perempuan didepannya, meminta penjelasan. Pulang dari kerjanya, dia melihat Baekhyun hanya diam ditaman belakang rumahnya dengan pandangan kosong. Bahkan sampai hari mulai gelap.

Yixing dan Tiffany menggeleng.

"Dari siang Taeyeon membawanya sudah diam seperti itu," Yixing memberikan penjelasan. Suho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Taeyeon, meminta penjelasan.

"Dia awalnya baik-baik saja. Tapi dia menangis saat keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi Baekhyun hanya bilang Chanyeol… Nana…"

"Perempuan itu?!"

Taeyeon mengangguk, Tiffany meremas tangannya marah. Mulutnya terus bergumam sialan, brengsek berulang-ulang. Sedangkan Suho terus meminta penjelasan siapa itu Nana dan Yixing yang menutup telinga Anson agar tidak mendengar umpatan dari mulut Tiffany.

Taeyeon menjelaskan dengan detail tentang Nana kepada Suho, dan Suho mendengarkan dengan baik. Dia tidak menyangka hidup Baekhyun akan sangat berat seperti ini.

"Aku rasa… Baekhyun harus dijauhkan dari lelaki ini," ketiga perempuan didepannya menatap penasaran kearahnya. "Baekhyun harus pergi dari sini. Dari Seoul, bahkan mungkin dari Korea."

"Tapi… siapa yang akan menemaninya?"

Suho memandang istirnya, dia menggenggam tangannya. "Bawa Baekhyun ke China-"

"Kau menyuruh Baekhyun dan Yixing ke China? Mereka hamil Suho… kau gila?"

Suho memutar bola matanya. Dia belum selesai bicara, temannya ini sudah memotong ucapannya.

"Bawa ke China, Baekhyun bisa tinggal disana bersama Luhan. Aku yang akan bicara dengannya nanti."

Yixing mengangguk patuh. Lagipula jika urusan suaminya selesai, dia akan kembali ke China bukankah sama saja? Lagipula lebih aman bukan jika dia berada dikampung halamannya dengan kondisi hamil.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan bicara dengan Baekhyun."

Suho melangkah dengn hati-hati mendekati Baekhyun yang masih duduk diam dikursi taman. Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun. Matanya menatap Baekhyun. Hatinya tersayat sakit saat melihat juniornya ini sangat rapuh. Dia sudah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai adiknya. Dia tau saat-saat terpukul untuk Baekhyun, dari perempuan ini yang ditinggalkan kedua orangtuanya untuk selamanya, Baekhyun yang diusir dari rumah kontrakannya, Baekhyun yang sakit karena terlalu kelelahan. Tapi dia harus berenti mengetahui hidup Baekhyun saat dirinya dipaksa keluar negri untuk melanjutkan studinya. Dia tidak mengerti dan tidak menyangka kalau Baekhyun berujung mempunyai karir yang –menurutnya sangat kotor- menjadi seorang _pornstar_.

Seandainya dia mengetahui ini, dia pasti akan mencegahnya. Belum lagi Taeyeon dan Tiffany yang juga terjebak dalam agensi kotor itu. dia sangat mengetahui, Taeyeon dan Tiffany anak yang polos walaupun kadang ucapan mereka sangat pedas dan terkesan _blak-blaka_ n. Tapi untuk menjadi seorang bintang porno –minus Taeyeon yang hanya menjadi bagian administrasi- berada diluar nalarnya.

"Baek?" perempuan itu tidak menyahut ataupun menoleh. "Aku minta maaf jika aku memutuskan ini dengan sendirinya tanpa meminta persetujuanmu. Aku ingin membawamu ke China… kurasa kau harus menjauh dari lelaki itu."

"China?" akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya yang serak –mungkin karena lama tidak berbicara-. Matanya menatapheran kearah Suho, meminta penjelasan dari seniornya itu.

"Kau akan pergi besok pagi dengan Yixing dan Anson. Masalah tempat tinggal dan kebutuhanmu aku yang akan mengurusinya. kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun, yang harus kau pikirkan adalah kandunganmu.

Bimbing dia agar menjadi anak yang bertanggung jawab. Kau harus bisa bangkit, jangan hanya karena masalah ini kau menjadi terpuruk. Apa kau tidak malu dengan lelaki itu? dia bisa mencari yang lain. Kau tidak perlu mencari penggantinya, kau hanya perlu focus terhadap anakmu. Kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian memeluk Suho. Dia menangis disana. Suho mengelus punggungnya berusaha menenanginya. Dia sangat bersyukur mempunyai teman yang sangat peduli kepadanya. Apapun itu, dia akan terus menjalani hidupnya. Dia akan melupakan Chanyeol. Dia akan berusaha.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya saat sinar matahari menembus dari jendela kamarnya. Masih dengan berbaring, dia membuka matanya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kepalanya menoleh kekanan. Tidak ada lagi tubuh seorang perempuan.

Menghela nafasnya dia bangun dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya. Membersihkan dirinya, biarkan aliran air yang menenangkan pikirannya. Dia bertekad, setelah ini dia akan menemui Baekhyun dan meminta perempuan itu untuk memulai semuanya dari awal.

Setelah selesai dengan mandinya, mengeringkan badannya dan memakai pakaiannya, dia keluar dari kamarnya. Indra penciumannya dapat mengendus wangi rempah-rempah. Dengan langkah yang cepat dia berjalan kearah dapur.

"Baek?"

Bukan. Itu bukan Baekhyun seperti yang diharapkannya. Itu Kris. kakak tirinya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Yang merasa dipanggil membalikkan badannya dan menatap adiknya dengan senyuman tipis. Chanyeol sudah bangun ternyata. Dia mengambil bubur dan susu yang tadi dibuatnya untuk adiknya ini. Hidup lama sendiri dikota besar menuntut dirinya harus bisa masak, maka dari itu Kris bisa memasak walaupun hanya masakan-masakan yang ringan.

"Kau sudah bangun. Makanlah ini dulu Chanyeol agar efek alcohol ditubuhmu hilang."

Karena malas berdebat dengan kakaknya, Chanyeol menuruti ucapan Kris dan memakan sarapannya dengan pelan. Tidak menyangka kalau masakan lelaki itu lumayan enak, walaupun untuk semangkuk bubur.

"Yeol… kau belum mengakui perasaanmu kepada Baekhyun?" Kris menatap kearah Chanyeol yang berhenti memakan buburnya. "Kau… tidak tau kalau Baekhyun mengajukan surat pembatalan kontrak pada agensinya?"

Sendok yang dipegang Chanyeol jatuh kelantai. Dia langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari kearah pintu apartementnya setelah dia mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Chanyeol!" langkahnya berhenti saat Kris menarik tangannya. "Jangan berkendara sendiri. Aku yang akan mengantarmu."

Chanyeol hanya diam, menurut kepada Kris. Dia tetap diam walaupun kini sudah berada didalam mobil, dengan Kris yang menyetir. Tadi dia sempat kekeuh untuk mencari Baekhyun keapartementnya, tapi Chanyeol akhirnya mengiyakan ucapan Kris saat kakaknya itu berkata "Lebih baik kita bertanya dulu dengan sahabat Baekhyun". Dan mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kegedung agensi Baekhyun.

Karena Tuhan sangat baik, sesampainya disana Chanyeol dapat melihat Taeyeon dan Tiffany yang baru turun dari mobil mereka. Dengan kecepatan kilat, Chanyeol langsung berlari dan menghadang kedua perempuan itu.

"Tunggu, dimana Baekhyun?"

Kedua perempuan didepannya tidak menjawab, melainkan tertawa. Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Apa ada yang salah? Dia sudah mandi pagi ini.

"Kau mencari Baekhyun? Untuk apa? Kau sudah tidak ada hubungannya lagi dengan Baekhyun."

Tiffany menatap lelaki tinggi didepannya dengan datar, jari telunjuk berkutek pink –andalannya- menunjuk tepat diwajah Chanyeol, walaupun dia harus mendongak untuk melihat wajah lelaki didepannya.

"Aku… aku ingin meminta maaf dan… aku ingin memulai semuanya dari awal."

Kedua perempuan itu kembali tertawa. Tapi tawa kali ini terlihat kalau sangat dipaksakan.

"Kau sudah terlambat Park Chanyeol. Pemakaman Baekhyun baru saja selesai."

Taeyeon berucap dengan wajah sedihnya. Sedangkan dalam hatinya sudah meminta maaf dengan sebesar-besarnya pada Baekhyun.

Tapi tanpa diduga oleh Taeyeon dan Tiffany, Chanyeol tiba-tiba menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan berlutut didepan mereka. Dengan tangan yang ditangkup, Chanyeol mendongak dihadapan mereka.

"Katakan, kalau kalian berbohong. Baekhyun masih hidup aku yakin. Dia tidak mati."

Taeyeon menatap Tiffany yang seakan-akan menyalahkan dirinya karena keadaan ini. Hey dia berucap seperti itu agar Chanyeol tidak menyusahkan Baekhyun. Dia ingin temannya hidup tenang di China.

"Kami tidak berbohong, dan Baekhyun mati karenamu Chanyeol," _mati semangatnya_. Lanjut Tiffany. Dia langsung menarik tangan Taeyeon agar memasukki gedung agensi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menangis dalam diam.

Dia tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang disana. Dia hanya pasrah saat Kris menuntunnya untuk memasuki mobil. Dia kembali lagi keapartementnya. Tempat dimana terlalu banyak kenangan bersama Baekhyun. Dia menyesal. Seandainya waktu dapat diputar kembali…

.

.

Kris terus menemani Chanyeol sampai dia kembali keapartementnya. Dia tidak mempedulikan setiap panggilan yang masuk diponselnya. Yang dia khawatirkan sekarang adalah kondisi Chanyeol yang sudah seperti mayat hidup. Sedaritadi adiknya itu diam dengan pandangan kosongnya.

"Kris, kau pulanglah. Aku ingin sendiri."

Tidak. Kris tidak akan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Dia takut adiknya ini nekad berbuat sesuatu. Seperti bunuh diri mungkin. Itu bisa saja terjadi, berhubung pikiran Chanyeol sedang kacau saat ini.

"Tapi…"

"Kumohon… aku ingin sendiri."

Kris menghela nafasnya dan mengikuti perintah Chanyeol. Dia berdoa dalam hati semoga tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan pas Chanyeol. Setelah pamit, Kris keluar dari apartement dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih duduk diam disofa.

Setelah memastikan Kris sudah keluar dari apartementnya, Chanyeol berjalan kearah kamarnya. Dia memasuki kamarnya dan duduk diatas kasurnya. Matanya dapat melihat sebuah boneka beruang berukuran sedang. Dia mengambil boneka itu dan tersenyum.

Kata Baekhyun, boneka ini anak mereka, karena Chanyeol yang berhasil mendapatkan boneka ini ditaman bermain. Saat itu setelah pulang dari pulau Nami, karena hari masih sore Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun bermain sebentar disebuah taman bermain. Terlihat kekanakkan, tapi sangat menyenangkan.

Saat itu, ada satu stand permainan jatuhkan-botol-dengan-pistol-air dan Baekhyun merengek agar Chanyeol bermain itu untuk mendapatkan sebuah boneka untuknya. Chanyeol yang awalnya menolak akhirnya menuruti keinginan Baekhyun.

Dan siapa sangka, ternyata dia bisa menjatuhkan semua botol dan mendapatkan boneka itu. Dia bisa mengingat dengan jelas wajah Baekhyun yang tersenyum senang sambil memeluk boneka ini. Dan perempuan itu berkata kalau boneka ini adalah anak mereka.

Chanyeol terisak pelan mengingat kejadian itu. Tangannya mengelus bulu boneka dan dia memeluk boneka itu.

"Hiks… mama meninggalkan kita. Kau jangan meninggalkan papa ya…"

.

.

 **END**

 **OR**

 **NEXT?**

 **.**

 **.**

Duh ini tamat~ hahaha udah 'kan? tiga pertanyaan yang waktu itu udah kejawab. Chanyeol sama Kris saudara tiri. Yang nolongin Baekhyun si Suho dan si Ceye jadi gila hahahhahaha. Btw, maaf ya kalau ceritanya aneh, maksa dan juga buat typo. Aku juga hanya author yang masih belajar dengan cerita-cerita yang pasaran bahkan dibawah rata-rata.

Aku mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat kalian semua yang udah baca, apalagi ngereview ff ini. Kalian bener-bener penyemangat aku. Kalian gausah minta maaf kalo negreviewnya kepanjangnya, malah aku suka yang panjang-panjang (loh) hahaha

Yaudah jadi kalian maunya cukup sampai sini atau lanjut? Review ya ;))


	11. Chapter 11

_Four years again_

Baekhyun melangkah memasuki sebuah café dengan tangan yang menggenggam sebuah tangan mungil seorang anak lelaki. Dia tersenyum saat dirinya dapat menemukan teman-temannya yang sedang duduk disudut café. Tempat favorit mereka.

"Hai."

Sapanya, kemudian duduk diantara mereka dengan memangku anak kecil itu. Anak itu adalah anaknya, namanya Jackson, Park Jackson. Penuh sebuah perjuangan Baekhyun menamai anaknya itu dari marga sang ayah yang bahkan tidak mengakuinya. Mendapatkan tentangan keras dari semua teman-temannya, tapi karena kekeras kepalaannya, akhirnya semua temannya memperbolehkannya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang teman, di China ini Baekhyun mendapatkan banyak teman baru. Sedangkan kedua teman berisiknya masih menetap diKorea. Mungkin kalian akan kaget jika Baekhyun menceritakan kedua temannya itu. biarkan itu menjadi sebuah rahasia terlebih dahulu.

Disinilah teman baru Baekhyun. Empat orang perempuan cantik yang juga termasuk Yixing. Disana ada Kyungsoo si mata bulat, Luhan si rusa dan Minseok si pipi bakpau. Dan Baekhyun selalu berpikir, kenapa semua teman-temannya sangat berisik. Bahkan Yixing yang dulunya pendiam menjadi berisik. Ohh… kepalanya berdenyut.

"Yaampun Baek! Kau kemana saja?!" pekik Luhan dan langsung mengambil Jackson dari pangkuan Baekhyun. "Café sudah buka sedaritadi."

Baekhyun mendecak. Hell. Yixing selaku pemilik café saja hanya diam melihat kedatangannya. Dia memang bekerja sebagai pelayan di café milik Yixing. Ini semua keinginannya, dia tidak ingin selalu menumpang hidup pada Suho, dia tau diri. Walaupun seniornya it uterus berkata tidak apa-apa, dia tetap tidak mau. Dia ingin menghidupi Jackson dengan hasil keringatnya sendiri, agar dirinya dapat menjadi sebuah contoh pada anaknya. Bahwa mencari uang itu tidak mudah.

"Sudahlah, hentikan omonganmu Lu. Yixing- _eonni_ saja hanya bersikap biasa. Memangnya kau pemilik café ini?"

Tanpa mempedulikan protesan yang keluar dari mulut Luhan, Baekhyun langsung berjalan cepat kelokernya. Mengganti pakaiannya dan bersiap untuk kerja. Dia sudah telat dua jam. Ini karena Jackson yang susah buang air besar tadi. Anak itu terus menangis yang berujung dengan Baekhyun berlari keapotik dan membeli obat untuk anak semata wayangnya itu.

Dia berdiri didepan meja kasir, menunggu pelanggan yang memanggilnya untuk mencatat pesanan mereka. Matanya dapat menangkap tangan seorang pelanggan yang naik keatas. Dia langsung berjalan kearah pelanggan yang duduk membelakanginya itu. ditengah perjalanan, dia mengeluarkan buku kecil dan juga pulpen.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Suaranya mengalun lembut. Dia memberika senyum terbaiknya, agar pelanggan ini tidak menilai buruk pada café ini. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah café milik temannya.

" _Cappucino latte_ … Baekhyun?"

Dan seketika senyum Baekhyun luntur saat pelanggannya itu memanggil namanya.

"Kris…"

.

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **ACTION! –sekuel-**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Genderswitch, PWP, No Child**

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

Baekhyun duduk diseberang pelanggannya ah bukan… duduk diseberang Kris. Dirinya tidak menyangka bertemu dengan lelaki ini. Lelaki yang dulu pernah terkait satu adegan padanya.

Bukannya apa, dia hanya takut kalau lelaki ini menanyakan yang macam-macam tentang kejadian empat tahun lalu. Bahkan dirinya benar-benar menutup mulut Sehun saar mereka bertemu. Menyuruh Sehun untuk tidak bertanya macam-macam. Beruntung lelaki itu mengerti.

Jika kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Baekhyun dan Sehun dapat bertemu? Salahkan Luhan yang jatuh cinta pada lelaki albino itu. dunia sempit bukan? Bahkan mereka baru melangsungkan pernikahan delapan bulan yang lalu.

"Baek… mengenai Chanyeol-"

"Kumohon jangan membicarakan itu Kris. Jika hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku sebaiknya pergi."

Inilah yang paling ditakutinya. Untuk apa dirinya selama empat tahun ini mencoba melupakan lelaki itu tapi hanya mendengar namanya dirinya langsung merindukan lelaki itu. hilang sudah pertahannya selama ini.

"Bukan begitu Baek… pertama-tama aku akan menjelaskan siapa diriku," Kris menjeda ucapannya dengan menyesap _cappucino_ nya. "Aku… aku adalah kakak tiri Chanyeol."

"Apa?"

Kris tau, reaksi Baekhyun pasti seperti ini.

"Dan… setelah kau pergi… Chanyeol... kumohon dengarkan aku dulu Baek," Kris mencegah Baekhyun yang akan berdiri dari duduknya. Ini adalah kesempatan emas baginya. Disini dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Jadi apa yang dikatakan kedua sahabat Baekhyun empat tahun lalu adalah kebohongan? Baekhyun masih hidup, dia tidak mati.

"Chanyeol dia memiliki gangguan jiwa."

Hening. Baekhyun terdiam saat kalimat itu keluar dengan cepat dari mulut Kris. dia hanya bisa menatap kearah Kris dengan tatapan terkejutnya dan meminta penjelasan.

"Hanya gangguan jiwa ringan, tapi… empat tahun lalu dia mencoba bunuh diri. Dia koma karena darahnya banyak yang terbuang, beruntung nyawanya dapat diselamatkan. Setelah masa kritisnya sudah lewat, aku membawa Chanyeol ke China agar kami dapat berkumpul dengan kedua kakak kami."

Kris menghela nafasnya sejenak. Jika harus menceritakan kejadian kelam itu, dadanya akan terasa sakit Dia merasa sangat gagal menjadi seorang kakak bagi Chanyeol.

"Keadaannya setelah pindah kesini menjadi semakin memburuk. Dia tidak keluar kamarnya, tapi dia selalu memakan makanan yang kami sediakan didepan pintu kamarnya. Kami bahkan sering mendengar isak tangis atau teriakkannya. Tapi kami tidak pernah melihat wajahnya lagi selama tga tahun terakhir. Dia menutup dirinya."

Baekhyun menatap dalam lensa mata Kris. Mencari kebohongan disana. Tapi dirinya tidak menemukan satupun kebohongan disana. Dirinya tiba-tiba gelisah. Kenapa? Kenapa Chanyeol bisa seperti itu? kenapa dia tidak mengetahui kejadian ini? Apa ini semua kesalahannya yang tidak mau melihat kebelakang? Apa ini kesalahannya karena meninggalkan Chanyeol?

"Mama!"

Baekhyun terkesiap saat seorang tangan kecil memeluk pinggangnya. Dia tersenyum dan membawa anak kecil itu kedalam pangkuannya. Tangannya mengelus kepala anaknya dan tersenyum hangat.

"Itu anakmu dan… Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Dia sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Kris. Jackson memang sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol, dari sifat dan wajahnya. Makadari itu, Baekhyun sangat menyayangi anaknya ini.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Jackson. Park Jackson."

Kris mengernyit. "Park?" dia kemudian tersenyum saat melihat senyuman Baekhyun. "Terima kasih Baek," Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Kris.

"Baek, maukah kau bertemu sekali saja dengan Chanyeol? Kau hanya… berbicara didepan pintunya. Kumohon…"

Baekhyun diam. Dia sangat bingung. Tapi… hatinya berkata iya.

" _Please_ …"

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk dan menghela nafasnya pelan.

.

.

Baekhyun mengorek lubang telinganya saat mendengar teriakan dari kedua temannya. Mereka sedang _video call_ saat ini. Dan kedua temannya langsung heboh saat dia menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Kris tadi siang. Dan dia juga menceritakan tentang Chanyeol.

" _Kau bodoh sekali Baek! Biarkan saja si Chanyeol itu menerimanya. Dia pantas menerimanya!"_

Si Taeyeon itu… sejak kehamilannya dia semakin semangat menggebu-gebu. Dia bahkan bingung dimana letak mereka disana. Apa tidak mengganggu sekitar mereka?

"Tenanglah, aku hanya sekali kesana."

" _Kau janji?"_

Baekhyun mengangguk kuat. Dia berjanji dalam hatinya. Dia akan melupakan janjinya. Iya, dia bisa.

" _Baek, kami tutup ya~ kami sedang berada direstoran. Biasa double-date. Bye~"_

Baekhyun mendengus saat kedua temannya itu langsung mematikan sambungan mereka. Sialan. Kelihatannya mereka senang sekali. Dia 'kan juga ingin _dinner_ bersama. Mungkin Baekhyun lupa dimana dia berada saat ini.

Setelah mematikan laptopnya, Baekhyun berjalan kearah kamarnya. Dia tersenyum saat anaknya sudah terlelap diatas kasur. Mengikuti jejak anaknya, dia akhirnya terlelap kealam mimpinya.

.

.

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum canggung saat dirinya disambut oleh dua orang wanita cantik saat dia sudah sampai dikediaman Chanyeol. Masih dengan menggendong Jackson, dia duduk disebuah sofa yang diikuti oleh kedua wanita itu. Kris tadi meminta izin untuk pergi karena ada urusan.

Kris sudah menceritakan tentang kedua orang ini sejak diperjalanan mereka. Keduanya sangat cantik, Baekhyun tidak menyangkanya. Dan satu dari perempuan itu sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau Baekhyun? Salam kenal aku Park Yura."

Perempuan yang mirip dengan Chanyeo itu menjulurkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun. Dengan canggung, Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya, membalas jabatan perempuan itu.

"Ini Victoria," Baekhyun mengangguk saat perempuan itu menunjuk perempuan disebelahnya. "Kami sudah mendengar banyak cerita tentangmu. Kami meminta maaf atas kelakuan adik kami kepadamu."

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum. Dia menurunkan Jackson dari pangkuannya saat anaknya itu tidak bisa diam. Baekhyun menatap kedua perempuan didepannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti."

"Sikap Chanyeol padamu sangat buruk. Dia… dia pantas mendapatkan hukuman ini."

Perempuan bernama Victoria itu akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Perempuan itu merasa sangat gagal. Semenjak ibu mereka meninggal, seharusnya dia bisa menurus adiknya, karena dia adalah anak tertua. Walaupun dia hanya seorang anak yang diadopsi, dia merasa ini adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Dan perasaannya sangat hancur saat Kris –adik kandungnya- membawa Chanyeol dalam keadaan yang tidak wajar. Dia sakit. Bukan hanya ditubuhnya, tapi dijiwanya. Semenjak itu… dia merasa kalau dia gagal. Menangisinya percuma, merawat Chanyeol pun da tidak bisa. Adiknya itu menolak diri dari semua orang semenjak dia sembuh dari sakit fisiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol adalah orang yang baik…walaupun dia kadang berperilaku buruk. Aku tidak pernah tau apa yang terjadi dimasa lalunya. Bahkan aku baru mengetahui kalau Chanyeol dan Kris adalah saudara karena Kris memberitaukan kepadaku kemarin."

"Terima kasih Baekhyun. Kau sangat baik dan kau juga cantik," Baekhyun merona. "Maukah kau memaafkan Chanyeol?"

"Aku sudah memaafkannya dari-"

"KYAAA!"

Ketiga orang disana terkesiap. Baekhyun baru menyadari kalau Jackson sudah tidak berada disekitarnya. Mereka langsung berlari kearah asal suara teriakan, dilantai atas. Ketiganya tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka. Disana… Chanyeol dengan wajah takutnya sedang duduk terpojok ditembok dengan Jackson yang berdiri didepannya dengan wajah polos khas miliknya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kearah ketiga perempuan yang berada disana. Retinanya menangkap wajah Baekhyun. Mereka terdiam.

Baekhyun menahan rasa sakit didadanya saat melihat penampilan Chanyeol. Rambutnya panjang sebahu dan tidak terurus, dengan bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh diwajahnya. Belum lagi kaos putih yang dikenakan lelaki itu, sangat lusuh. _'Ya Tuhan Chanyeol…'_

Brak

Chanyeol langsung berlari dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Menyisakan keempat orang disana yang masih terdiam.

"Chanyeol… aku sudah sangat lama tidak melihatnya," Yura mengeluarkan suaranya.

Baekhyun masih diam. Dia menyesal. Seandainya jika dia tidak meninggalkan Chanyeol, lelaki itu tidak akan seperti ini. Jika dia mengikuti apa kata Chanyeol... dia tidak akan melihat Chanyeol yang sanat hancur seperti ini.

Tapi pandangannya beralih kepada Jackson yang sedang menarik bajunya. Dia langsung menggendong tubuh anaknya.

"Ma… Jack ingin pulang."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian pamit kepada kedua kakak Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol bersender dipintu kamarnya. Dia menekan dadanya kuat lalu berjalan kearah kasurnya. Mengambil boneka –yang dia anggap anak- lalu memeluknya kuat. Dia tidak percaya, tadi itu… Baekhyun. Dan anak lelaki tadi, dia sangat mirip sepertinya. Apa dia… tapi kedua teman Baekhyun bilang kalau Baekhyun sudah mati.

"Hiks… Baek."

Jika perempuan tadi benar Baekhyun, dia tidak akan menemuinya. Dia takut… jika dia menemukan Baekhyun, dia tidak akan pernah melihat perempuan itu. baekhyun akan pergi lagi. Tidak, dia tidak mau. Baekhyun tidak boleh pergi lagi. Tidak boleh.

Chanyeol menatap jam dinding dikamarnya. Pukul empat sore. Dia akan keluar –secara diam diam- mala mini. Dia akan melihat Baekhyun… dari jauh.

.

.

Kegiatan ini sudah rutin Chanyeol lakukan selama lima hari ini. Keluar pada pukul sepuluh lalu berjalan tanpa alas kaki kearah café dia melihat Baekhyun waktu itu. beruntung Baekhyun selalu keluar dari café itu setiap malam. Jadi Chanyeol tidak perlu berkeliling kota seperti hari pertamanya.

Dia menyembunyika tubuh tingginya disebuah tiang yang berada lima meter dari café tersebut. Bibirnya tersenyum saat melihat perempuan yang ditunggunya sedang berjalan keluar café dengan teman-temannya.

Baekhyun sangat cantik. Bahkan dia lebih cantik dari yang Chanyeol ingat. Rambutnya kini sebahu, dia ikat setengah. Chanyeol ingin memeluknya, tapi dia takut Baekhyun akan pergi.

Matanya melotot saat Baekhyu menoleh kearahnya karena seorang anak lelaki yang kemarin berani didepan kamarnya –Jackson- menunjuk kearahnya. Tanpa butuh waktu lama lagi, dia langsung berbalik dan berlari menjauh saat Baekhyun mendekat kearahnya.

"Chanyeol!"

Tidak. Baekhyun tidak boleh melihatnya. Baekhyun akan pergi. Tidak boleh. Ini semua tidak boleh.

Chanyeol berdiri panik saat gang yang dilewatinya ternyata buntu. Apalagi Baekhyun masih berlari mengejarnya. Dia langsung memojokkan dirinya ditembok dan duduk disana. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan kakinya.

"Chan?" dia langsung menepis tangan Baekhyun yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"JANGAN! KAU JANGAN MENDEKAT! KAU AKAN PERGI!"

Suasana hening membuat Chanyeol berani untuk membuka matanya. Tapi dia kembali melotot saat perempuan itu sedang duduk didepannya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi Chan, jangan takut."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Baekhyun saat perempuan itu memeluknya. Hatinya menghangat. Dia sangat merindukan perempuan ini.

"Ayo kuantar kau pulang."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang menggenggam tangannya. Matanya tidak pernah lepas memandang Baekhyun.

.

 _Bersambung_

 _._

Tuh tuh lanjut kan hahaha kalian mah baper (?) ff ini belom selesai kok~ besok baru chapter terakhirnya. Tapi bisa aja engga hahaha. Aaaa~ makin aneh ya ceritanya? Yaudah lah yang penting buat hahaha.

Makasih buat kalian yang udah baca apalagi review ff ini. Kalian penyemangat aku love you pull :* muah muah.

Ohiya, baca dong ff aku yang baru, True Love sama Another world haha map promosi xD. See you :*


	12. Chapter 12

Baekhyun mendekati Luhan yang sedang menggendong Jackson. Temannya ini juga ikut berlari bersamanya. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang terus menunduk.

"Lu, tolong titip Jackson ya," Luhan mengangguk. Dia membiarkan temannya itu untuk mencium pipi anaknya. "Jack, mama antar dia dulu yah. Jack sama tante Luhan dulu okay? Nanti Jack bisa bobo dengan adik ziyu."

Baekhyun beruntung dia mempunyai anak yang penurut. Setelah pamit dengan anak dan temannya, Baekhyun kembali menuntun Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Chanyeol masih menundukkan kepalanya dan Baekhyun yang sesekali melirik lelaki disampingnya ini. Dia tersentak saat melihat kaki Chanyeol yang tidak menggunakan alas.

"Oh Ya Tuhan Chanyeol… kau tidak menggunakan alas kaki?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk. Dia dapat melihat perempuan itu mendecak dan menariknya kedalam _minimarket_ yang buka 24 jam.

Para penjaga _minimarket_ menatap aneh kearah Baekhyun yang menggandeng tangan Chanyeol, tetapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Dia mengambil satu sandal dan _tissue_ basah. Setelah itu dia membawanya kekasir.

"Ayo Chan…"

Selesai membayar, Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol keluar dari _minimarket_. Dia merasa rishi dengan tatapan penjaga kasir yang ditujukan pada Chanyeol. Hell. Memangnya ada yang salah? Chanyeol itu bukan orang gila, dia hanya… tertekan?

Baekhyun mendudukkan Chanyeol dibangku yang terdapat dipinggir trotoar. Baekhyun mengambil _tissue_ basahnya dan tanpa jijik mengusapkan pada kulit Chanyeol. Dia menahan airmatanya saat merasakan betapa kurusnya tubuh Chanyeol dan juga kotor.

Chanyeol hanya diam saat Baekhyun membersihkan tubuhnya. Dia dapat melihat Baekhyun yang berjongkok kemudian membersikan kedua kakinya. Membersihkan telapak sampai sela-sela jarinya. Baekhyun tidak menyisakan satu _tissue_ yang dibelinya. Bahkan dia merasa dia masih kekurangan _tissue_.

"Ayo pakai Chan."

Chanyeol menuruti Baekhyun menggunakan sandal yang dibelikan perempuan itu. dia kembali menunduk saat Baekhyun duduk disampingnya. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah perempuan itu. dia tidak ingin Baekhyun pergi.

"Jangan menunduk terus," dengan senyumannya, Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol. Perempuan itu mengambil sebuah sisir dan ikat rambut dari tasnya. Dengan telaten, dia menyisir rambut Chanyeol dan mengikatnya hingga rapi. Dia tersenyum saat melihat hasilnya, setidaknya Chanyeol sudah –sedikit- rapi.

Baekhyun memegang tangan kiri Chanyeol. Jarinya mengusap luka yang berada dipergelangan tangan lelaki itu. "Chan… kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Chanyeol diam. Dia hanya memandangi tangan Baekhyun yang berada ditangannya.

"Maaf… maaf aku sudah meninggalkanmu Chan. Seharusnya kau bilang saja, jangan menjadi seperti ini."

Baekhyun terisak kecil. Dia hanya merasa menyesal, ini semua salahnya. Jika dia tidak pergi, Chanyeol tidak akan seperti ini.

Tanpa Baekhyun duga, Chanyeol memeluknya. Tanpa menunggu lama, dia membalas pelukkan Chanyeol. Keduanya hanya diam, tidak ada yang bersuara kecuali helaan nafas mereka. Mereka hanya menikmati pelukkan mereka.

.

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **ACTION! –sekuel-**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Genderswitch, PWP, No Child**

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

Baekhyun tersenyum kepada seseorang yang membukakan pintu untuknya dan Chanyeol. Dia dapat melihat wajah mengantuk orang itu tergantikan menjadi wajah terkejutnya.

"Baekhyun? Kenapa kau bisa dengan… Chanyeol?"

Kris menatap Baekhyun meminta penjelasan.

"Ceritanya panjang Kris, boleh kami masuk?"

Kris mengangguk canggung dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dia kembali mengangguk saat Baekhyun menunjuk keatas, perempuan itu akan mengantar Chanyeol ke kamarnya dulu. Dia menunjukkan senyum tipisnya melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan menuruti Baekhyun. Dia benar, hanya Baekhyun yang dapat menyembuhkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol dan dia terkejut bukan main melihat dalamnya. Sangat berantakan. Barang berserakan dimana-mana. Bantal, sarung bantal, sepatu, tas, baju, bangku yang terbalik dan masih banyak lagi. Dia menahan mualnya saat melihat bangkai tikus yang sudah membusuk berada didekat tembok jendela. Bagaimana Chanyeol dapat bertahan hidup diruangan seperti ini? Ya Tuhan… Baekhyun tidak dapat membayangkannya.

Baekhyun membenarkan posisi bangku. "Chan, duduklah disini dulu. Aku akan membereskan kasurmu. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?" Chanyeol menggeleng membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

Setelah Chanyeol duduk dibangku, Baekhyun langsung bergegeas membereskan kasur Chanyeol. Dia bermaksud agar lelaki itu mempunyai posisi tidur yang nyaman. Baekhyun membuka lemari, mencari sarung bantal yang baru dan dia kembali menahan mualnya saat melihat bangkai cicak disana. Tanpa jijik dia membuangnya dilantai.

Setelah mengambil sarung bantal yang sekiranya layak pakai, Baekhyun memakaikannya dikasur dan bantal guling milik Chanyeol. Setelah selesai memakaikannya, dia membersihkan debu-debu yang berada dikasur, agar pernafasan Chanyeol tidak terganggu. Apalagi dengan bau bangkai ini, sangat tidak bagus udara yang dihirup Chanyeol.

Dengan cekatan, Baekhyun mengambil satu kantung kresek dan mengambil bangkai tikus dan ciciak itu. setelah meminta izin pada Chanyeol untuk membuangnya, Baekhyun langsung bergegas keluar kamar. Tanpa mempedulikan Kris yang menutup hidungnya, Baekhyun kembali kedalam kamar Chanyeol setelah membuang bankai dan meminta pengharum ruangan pada Kris.

Sesampainya dikamar, Baekhyun langsung menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan. Dia tersenyum, setidaknya kamar Chanyeol lebih baik saat ini. Barang2 yang berserakan sudah dia rapihkan, hanya saja debu-debu masih menempel dan sarang laba-laba yang masih berada dilangit-langit belum dia bereskan. Ini sudah malam, dan Chanyeol harus tidur. Dia tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol berpikir kalau dia dilupakan hanya karena Baekhyun sibuk memberskan kamarnya.

"Chan? Ayo kita tidur," Chanyeol mengangguk dan berjalan kearah kasurnya. Merebahkan dirinya disana. Dia memandang Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya. Masih memandang Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mengerti langsung tidur disamping Chanyeol dan membawa lelaki itu kedalam pelukkannya.

"Chan, besok kau potong rambut mu, cukur jenggotmu dan bersihkan kamarmu ya? Aku akan menemanimu," Baekhyun merenggut karena Chanyeol hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Bicaralah Chan."

"Jangan pergi Baek…"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengecup kening Chanyeol. "Aku tidak akan pergi. Sekarang tidurlah."

Setelah itu, Baekhyun tersenyum saat mendengar dengkuran halus dari Chanyeol. Setelah itu dia mengikuti Chanyeol, terlelap dialam mimpinya.

.

.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang disana. Hari sudah pagi, dia harus mengecek keadaan Jackson.

" _Ada apa pagi-pagi begini Baek? Kau sangat mengganggu."_

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar ucapan temannya diseberang sana.

"Bagaimana dengan Jack?"

" _Dia baik-baik saja. Dia tenang jika dengan Ziyu aahh Sehunhh tunggu sebentar hhh…"_

Baekhyun melotot. Apa-apaan si Luhan itu. _Morning sex_? Sialan.

"Kalau begitu aku tutup!"

Tanpa menunggu balasan Luhan, Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan sepihak. Mulutnya terus bergumam umpatan untuk Luhan dan suaminya itu. sial. Sial. Sial.

"Baek? Kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun lupa. Dia masih dirumah kediaman keluarga Chanyeol. Dia tersenyum malu kearah Kris yang sedang terkekeh melihatnya.

"Ohiya, Jackson dimana?"

"Dia aku titipkan dirumah temanku."

Kris mengangguk. Dia mengambil dua gelas dan membuatkan teh untuknya dan Baekhyun.

"Teh?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan menggumamkan terima kasih saat mengambil gelas yang diberikan Kris. "Terima kasih Baek… Chanyeol-"

"Tidak perlu berterima-kasih Kris. Aku hanya membantu."

"Padahal kau sendiri yang tadinya sangat menghindari nama Chanyeol…"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyesap tehnya. "Memang, tapi aku tidak dapat mengelak kalau aku…masih mencintainya. Dan setelah melihat keadaannya…"

"Aku mengerti," Kris mengusap punggung Baekhyun. "Kedua kakakku mungkin akan keluar dari acara berdandannya sebentar lagi."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan terkekeh. Mungkin kedua perempuan itu akan terkejut melihat Baekhyun disini. Karena hanya Kris yang melihat kedatangannya semalam.

"KYAAAA!"

Baekhyun langsung berlari setelah meletakkan gelasnya saat mendengar suara teriakkan Chanyeol. Kris ikut berlari dibelakangnya. Dia membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa dan menghampiri lelaki yang sedang duduk diatas kasur dengan selimut dan bantal yang berserakan.

"Chanyeol? Hey?"

Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol saat lelaki itu sibuk melempari bantal guling disekitanya. Chanyeol yang merasakan kehadiran Baekhyun langsung diam dan memandang perempuan itu. dia langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, menenggelankan wajahnya diperut perempuan yang sedang berdiri itu.

"Jangan pergi. Jangan pergi. Jangan pergi."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengelus kepala Chanyeol. Setetes airmata jatuh dipipinya, tapi dengan cepat dia mengusapnya karena Kris juga berada disana. Dia menoleh kearah Kris, memberikan kode agar lelaki itu meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol untuk sementara.

Setelah Kris sudah keluar dari kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun melepaskan pelukkan Chanyeol dan duduk disampingnya. Dia mengusap pelan peluh yang mengalir diwajah Chanyeol. Apa sepanik itu Chanyeol terbangun tanpa dirinya?

"Chan… mau mandi?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Baekhyun saat perempuan itu menuntunnya kearah kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya. Jangan lupakan Baekhyun yang harus membersihkan kamar mandi itu terlebih dahulu dan menyemprotkan pewangi disana.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas. Kamar Chanyeol sudah bersih dan wangi, kamar mandinya yang juga sudah kembali putih dan jangan lupakan sang pemilik yang juga sudah lebih baik. Baekhyun tersenyum haru melihat boneka beruang miliknya –yang dulu diberikan Chanyeol- menjadi satu-satunya barang yang paling bersih dikamar Chanyeol. Bulu-bulunya masih halus dan juga wangi, wangi khas Chanyeol yang dulu. Dan saat Baekhyun bertanya tentang boneka itu, dia langsung memeluk Chanyeol saat lelaki itu menjelaskan kalau itu anak mereka, Baekhyun menangis dipundak Chanyeol.

Mereka sedang ditengah perjalanan menuju salon saat ini. Setelah meminta izin dari ketiga kakak Chanyeol, Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol kesalon yang terdekat disana. Baekhyun juga selalu menggenggam tangan Chanyeol selama diperjalanan. Dia senang, Chanyeol sudah mau berinteraksi dengannya. Walaupun dia masih merasa asing kepada orang lain.

Contohnya saat tadi Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol berhadapan dengan ketga kakaknya, lelaki itu hanya bisa bersembunyi dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Chan, kau harus potong rambut dan mencukur jenggotmu. Kau sudah berjanji semalam bukan?"

Kejadian ini terulang lagi. Sesampainya disalon, Chanyeol kembali bersembunyi dibelakang Baekhyun. Sang pemilik salon yang seorang lelaki gemulai itu ternyata cukup mengerti dengan keaadaan Chanyeol. Dia menuntun Chanyeol agar duduk dan selalu membicarakan hal-hal yang membangun semangat Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum, dia duduk disamping Chanyeol dan terus menggenggam tangan lelaki itu.

Setelah satu setengah jam yang melelahkan, Chanyeol akhirnya menyelesaikan perawatannya. Pertama-tama Chanyeol melakukan potong rambut setelah itu _creambath_ , dia terlihat sangat nyaman saat kepalanya dipijat-pijat. Selain itu, selesai Chanyeol mencukur jenggotnya dia melakukan pembersihan pada wajahnya. Membersihkan komedo-komedonya kemudian memasker wajahnya.

Mungkin kalian akan berpikir ini semua adalah perawatan perempuan. Tapi apa salahnya jika seorang laki-laki melakukannya bukan? Dan itu semua terbukti dari Chanyeol si buruk rupa menjadi Chanyeol rupawan rupa.

Pemilik salon beberapa kali mendecak kagum melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tertawa. Chanyeol dulu bahkan lebih tampan. Bukan Chanyeol yang sekarang berubah menjadi kurang tampan, kadar ketampanan Chanyeol masih sama hanya saja lelaki itu terlihat jelek dengan tubuh kurusnya.

Setelah membayar dan mengucapkan terima kasih, Baekhyun kembali menuntun Chanyeol agar keluar meninggalkan salon.

"Chan, mau jalan-jalan sebentar?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan hanya mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan disampingnya. Dia ingat jalan ini. Ini jalan yang sering dia lewati lima malam terakhir. Benar saja, Baekhyun akan mengajaknya kecafe yang biasa perempuan itu kunjungi.

Dia berhenti membuat langkah Baekhyun juga berhenti. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengusap lengan Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang."

Melihat senyum meyakinkan dari Baekhyun, akhirnya Chanyeol berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun. mereka memasuki café dan disambut ramah pelayan disana. Baekhyun membawanya pada satu meja, dan dia duduk disamping Baekhyun. kepalanya masih menunduk.

"Semuanya kenalkan…" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya saat menjeda ucapannya. "Ini Chanyeol."

Hening. Baekhyun mengelus kepala Jackson saat anaknya itu sudah berada dipangkuannya, Jackson tadnya berada dipangkuan Minseok.

"Chanyeol?" keempat orang disana menatap kearah Chanyeol tajam.

"Sudahlah, lupakan semua kebencian kalian. Chanyeol saat ini sedang tidak baik kondisinya."

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol membuat lelaki itu menoleh kearahnya. Dia tersenyum kemudian menaruh tangan kecil Jackson ditangan besar Chanyeol.

"Chan… ini anak kita, Jackson."

Chanyeol diam dengan memandang tangan kecil yang kini berada ditangannya. "Jackson?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia tersenyum kecil saat Chanyeol tidak menolak Jackson. Mungkin kini Chanyeol lebih terbiasa dengan orang lain disekitarnya. Dia menoleh saat kakinya ditendang dari bawah meja oleh Luhan. Dia mengangguk saat keempat temannya itu memberi kode bahwa mereka ingin bicara tanpa Chanyeol ataupun Jackson.

"Chan? Aku tinggal sebentar ya. Kau dengan Jackson dulu disini. Okay?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia melihat Baekhyun berjalan menjauhinya bersama teman-temannya. Baekhyun tidak boleh pergi. Tapi teriakannya tidak berhasil dia keluarkan saat seorang anak kecil menarik bajunya dan memanggilnya "Papa."

Sedangkan Baekhyun sedang berdiri dikepung keempat temannya. Dia tau, pasti teman-temannya ini tidak ada yang terima.

"Kenapa kau membawa dia kemari? Dan juga Jackson… oh ya Tuhan Baek! Kau tidak mengingat bagaimana kejahatan dia kepadamu dulu Baek?"

Luhan tidak mengerti dimana letak kewarasan temannya ini. Dia bahkan sampai tidak tega melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang mendatanginya bersama Yixing empat tahun yang lalu. Tapi temannya ini dengan lapang dada menerima lelaki yang sudah menghancurkannya ini?

"Apa dia mengancammu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. "Tidak Kyung, dia tidak pernah mengancamku. Bahkan aku yang mengancam diriku sendiri jika aku meninggalkannya lagi."

"Astaga Baekhyun jangan terlalu baik."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia mengelus pundak Minseok yang sepertinya sudah sanagt frustasi. Dia tau, teman-temannya ingin yang terbaik untuknya. Mereka tau bagaimana sulitnya Baekhyun untuk bangkit dan mereka tidak ingin Baekhyun merasakan sakit itu lagi.

"Aku bukannya terlalu baik, tapi bagaimana jika kalian diposisiku? Melihat suami atau pacar kalian dengan keadaan yang hancur dan tidak terurus. Rambutnya berantakan dengan jenggot diwajahnya. Badannya baud an banyak kulit mati dikulitnya. Apa kalian akan tega melihat orang yang kalian cintai seperti itu?

Awalnya aku juga tidak ingin kembali pada Chanyeol, mendengar namanya saja tidak mau. Tapi saat tau kalau dia bunuh diri dan keadaannya menjadi seperti ini karena aku, hinggap perasaan bersalah dan ingin membantu Chanyeol. Dia selalu berteriak 'jangan pergi' sambil memelukku. Itu yang membuat aku merasa kalau Chanyeol sangat membutuhkanku."

Keempat teman Baekhyun hanya diam.

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Karena bagiku Chanyeol bukanlah kesalahanku. Jika kita hanya mengingat keburukan orang lain, hidup kita tidak akan pernah bahagia."

Semuanya terdiam.

"Baek…" Baekhyun menatap kearah Yixing yang menggenggam tangannya. "Semangat!" dia mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Dia juga menoleh kearah temannya yang lain, dan tersenyum saat melihat teman-temannya yang juga memberikan semangat padanya.

"Aku pulang dulu."

Setelah mendapatkan anggukan, Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan Yixing dan berjalan kearah dua lelaki yang dicintainya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol yang dapat dengan cepat dekat dengan Jackson. Terbukti dari Jackson yang duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol.

"Hey, mau pulang?"

.

.

Siang sudah berganti malam. Baekhyun sedang berada diruang tengah bersama ketiga kakak Chanyeol. Dia kembali menginap, mengingat Chanyeol yang terus menahannya. Sekarang lelaki itu sedang tidur dikamarnya, dengan Jackson tentunya. Keadaan Chanyeol berubah pesat, dan Baekhyun banyak berterima kasih pada Tuhan. Dia yakin, Chanyeol hanya tertekan, lelaki itu tidak memiliki gangguan jiwa apalagi gila.

"Baek, terima kasih. Kau benar-benar sudah mengubah Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tersenyum saat tangannya digenggam oleh Yura.

"Tidak masalah, ini adalah keinginanku."

Sudah terhitung empat hari dia tinggal disini. Dia juga semakin dekat dengan kedua kakak perempuan Chanyeol. Dan dia juga menemui satu fakta lagi. Kris sudah bertunangan dan dia akan menikah tahun depan. Dia turut senang mengenai hal ini. Dan kedua kakak Chanyeol yang lain juga sedang proses mencari jodoh.

"Aku kekamar dulu ya…"

Setelah pamit, Baekhyun berjalan menaiki tangga kearah kamar Chanyeol. Dia tersenyum saat melihat kedua lelaki yang sedang tertidur diatas kasur. Jackson sedang memeluk boneka beruang dengan Chanyeol yang memeluk tubuh merasa… lengkap.

Chanyeol juga sekarang tidak berteriak jika bangun tidak ada Baekhyun. Dia akan turun keruang makan untuk sarapan, karena Baekhyun bilang kalau dia menunggu Chanyeol disana. Chanyeol juga sudah mau berinteraksi lebih banyak kepada kakak-kakaknya, dia tidak takut lagi jika berada dikeramaian. Chanyeol lebih baik saat ini. Walaupun lelaki itu belum mau untuk berbicara banyak, Baekhyun akan selalu berusaha mengajak bicara Chanyeol dengan menanyakan segala hal pada lelaki itu. Baekhyun juga sudah membaca beberapa artikel yang berkaitan dengan keadaan Chanyeol, sehingga dia berharap apa yang dilakukannya berperan penting untuk membantu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak pernah bilang kalau Chanyeol sakit. Dia tidak pernah menyembuhkan Chanyeol, karena dia bukan dokter. Tapi dia selalu bilang kalau dia membantu Chanyeol. Karena dia tidak pernah melakukan apapun, dia hanya selalu bersama Chanyeol dan mendampingi lelaki itu.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret kedua lelaki disana. Jarinya membuka sebuah _chat group_ kemudian mengirimkan foto tersebut kesana. Dia terkekeh pelan. Membayangkan bagaimana reaksi kedua temannya yang jauh disana.

Setelah menaruh ponselnya, Baekhyun tidur disamping Jackson. Dia mengelus wajah Chanyeol dan menicum pipinya, lalu melakukan itu juga pada Jackson. Setelah itu dia terlelap dialam tidurnya.

.

.

Baekhyun terus menatap ponselnya. dia bingung kenapa kedua temannya itu tidak berkoar-koar saat dia mengirim foto semalam. Walaupun kemarahanan kedua temannya itu sangat mengganggu, tapi Baekhyun akui kalau itu menjadi kesenangannya tersendiri. Tapi… dugaannya salah, kedua temannya itu tidak berkomentar apapun.

Hari ini hari Minggu. Dia sedang berada diruang tengan dengan Chanyeol dan Jackson, tidak lupa juga dengan kedua kakak perempuan Chanyeol. Kris? dia sedang pergi kencan dengan tunangannya. Mereka sedang menemani Jackson yang menonton kartunnya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun bergetar karena panggilan masuk. Dia langsung mengangkat panggilan itu saat melihat nama yang tertera disana.

" _Byun Baekhyun, cepat keluar!"_

Baekhyun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Dia mengernyit heran saat sambungannya sudah terputus.

"Ada apa Baek?" tanya Victoria yang melihat Baekhyun sedang menatap ponselnya bingung. Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya tanda tidak mengerti.

TING TONG

Bel rumah berbunyi. Baekhyun mulai mengerti, tapi apa benar jika kedua temannya itu ada diluar? Baekhyun menahan Yura yang akan membuka pintu, dia berlari kecil dan membuka pintu utama. Matanya melotot melihat tamu yang tidak diundang ini.

"Kalian…"

"BAEKHYUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?"

Baekhyun tidak dapat mencegah temannya yang menerobos masuk kedalam rumah. Baekhyun mengikuti kedua temannya lalu langsung berdiri didepan mereka saat sudah berada diruang tengah.

"Hei hei tunggu sebentar. Kenapa kalian bisa berada disini?"

Taeyeon dan Tiffany menatap Baekhyun.

"Ini karena kau mengirim foto semalam. Pagi buta tadi aku langsung terbang ke China dengan Tiffany. Beruntung Nickhun bisa membantu untuk melacak ponselmu saat kami keapartement kau tidak ada disana."

Baekhyun tidak menyangka kedua temannya ini benar-benar nekat. Ingat, Taeyeon sedang hamil tua saat ini tidak baik berpergian dengan pesawat.

"Mana Chanyeol?" pekik Taeyeon, perempuan itu menyingkirkan tubuh Baekhyun kemudian berdiri didepan Chanyeol diikuti Tiffany. Mereka belum menyadari kehadiran kedua kakak Chanyeol disana.

"Kau… ancaman apa yang berikan pada Baekhyun?"

Perempuan itu menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol, sedangkan lelaki yang ditatapnya hanya menunduk dengan tubuh gemetarnya. Baekhyun yang menyadari reaksi Chanyeol segera memeluk lelaki itu dan memberikan kode pada kedua kakak Chanyeol agar tidak perlu ikut campur.

Mata sipit Baekhyun menatap tajam kearah Taeyeon dan Tiffany yang terdiam.

"Aku mengerti kenapa kalian sangat marah. Tapi kumohon, mengertilah tentangku. Aku menghargai kepedulian kalian, tapi… kumohon jangan menghakimi Chayeol. Kalian memang marah, tapi hentikan kemarahan kalian. Kumohon…"

Tiffany hendak membuka mulutnya untuk membalas perkataan Baekhyun, tapi berhenti saat Taeyeon memegang tangannya.

"Chan?" suara Baekhyun mengusik keheningan disana. "Tenaglah, aku tidak akan pergi."

"Hiks…" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan menangis didada perempuan itu. "Mereka… mereka memberitauku kalau kau mat Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menatap kedua temannya. Kenapa mereka tidak pernah menceritakan ini kepadanya?

"Itu semua agar Chanyeol tidak mengganggumu lagi Baek. Saat itu kami hanya takut kalau suatu saat Chanyeol menemuimu lalu mencelakai kandunganmu," Taeyeon menjelaskan pada Baekhyun. "Maafkan kami," sambung Tiffany.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Dia tidak tau harus marah atau terharu dengan ucapan kedua temannya itu.

"Baek…" panggil Tiffany. "Aku dan Taeyeon tau, bagaimana kau mencintai Chanyeol bahkan kau tidak dapat melupakannya. Kau tetap mencintai Chanyeol. Kami marah bukan karena kami tidak menghargai keputusanmu, tapi karena kami takut Baekhyun kami menghilang. Maksudku, sejak kehamilanmu kau bukan seperti Baekhyun kami yang penuh semangat. Dan kami tidak ingin Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah kembali, menjadi Baekhyun yang bukan kami kenal."

Baekhyun tidak tau harus bilang apa, dia hanya melihat kearah Jackson yang sedang tertidur dipangkuan Victoria. Kedua temannya berdiri membelakangi mereka, sehingga belum menyadari kedua kakak Chanyeol.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Taeyeon menarik pelan tubuh Chanyeol membuat lelaki itu terlepas dari pelukannya.

"Chanyeol," perempuan yang sedang mengandung itu memegang pundak Chanyeol, menatap lelaki itu. "Kau mencintai Baekhyun?" tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Chanyeol, melainkan sebuah anggukan dari kepalanya. "Kau mencintai Baekhyun?" masih mengangguk. "Kau mencintai Baekhyun?!" suara Taeyeon meninggi.

"Iya! Aku mencintai Baekhyun!"

Taeyeon tersenyum puas dan melepaskan genggamannya pada pundak Chanyeol. Matanya masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari mata bulat Chanyeol yang juga menatap kearahnya.

"Kau tau? Seberapa menyebalkannya Baekhyun, seberapa berisiknya Baekhyun, seberapa manisnya Baekhyun, dia adalah adikku dan Tiffany. Dia nyawa kami. Aku dan Tiffany akan melakukan apapun, asalkan senyum Baekhyun kembali hadir diwajahnya. Dan saat senyum itu hilang karenamu, kami sangat membencimu. Sampai rasanya aku ingin membunuhmu. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana keadaanmu, yang aku pedulikan adalah perasaan Baekhyun.

Jika memang dia ingin bersamamu, aku terima. Dan jika ini juga keinginanmu, aku juga terima walaupun dengan berat hati. Maka dari itu, maukah kau berjanji tidak menyakiti Baekhyun? jika kau membuat dia menangis satu tetes saja, kupastikan satu jarimu akan menghilang."

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Aku berjanji."

Taeyeon tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol. Dia terkekeh saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah penuh dengan airmata. "Jelek sekali wajahmu."

Baekhyun tidak merasa tersinggung, tapi dia merasa terharu. Dia langsung memeluk tubuh kedua temannya dan menangis disana.

"Kalian bodoh. Datang langsung marah-marah tapi akhirnya kalian merestui kami. Kalian bodoh."

Taeyeon dan Tiffany tertawa dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan kompak. "Sudah jangan menangis. Kau sangat jelek." Ejek Taeyeon.

"Kau juga sangat jelek dengan perut besarmu," Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya. "Dan juga kalian sangat idiot karena tidak menyadari mereka."

Kepala Taeyeon dan Tiffany menoleh kearah tunjukkan Baekhyun. "Mereka kakak Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan dikepala kedua temannya.

Taeyeon maupun Tiffany membungkukkan badannya canggung dengan senyuman yang tidak kalah canggung. Setelah mengucapkan 'hai' Tiffany menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan mencubit pelan pinggang Baekhyun.

"Sialan kenapa tidak memberitahu daritadi.

.

 _Bersambung_

 _._

Yaampun ini apaaa? Tadinya mau tamatin disini tapi kayaknya cukup sampai sini, karena ini udah cukup panjang kan? Chap depan tamat ya~ dan juga… CB enaena nanti ngahahaha mau yang gimana nih? NC17, NC18, NC21, NC25 atau NC69? Hahaha mau lime, lemon, atau jeruk purut?

Btw, Chan udah ganteng lagi hahahaha gimana? Dia kesalon dirawat sama banci duh duh duh. Ngeri tar itu banci kepincut sama Chanyeol. Terus aku mau bilang, kalau kalian gasuka sama cerita ini, cast di cerita ini, mending kalian gausah baca ya. Dan yang bilang kenapa TaeNy? Kok gak uke exo aja. Gimana ya… aku sone juga taeyeon biased walaupun aku benci banget kalo udah ada Baekyeon bhak xD aku Cuma mau buat ff yang beda, bosen ah kalo bestienya Baek itu Luhan sama Kyungsoo terus, sekali-sekali kan TaeNy. Mungkin kalian jadi males baca karena ada mereka? Its okay, its love(?) dan aku juga mau mohon maaf kalau ada Typo, males ngecek lagi kepanjangan .g

Makasih buat kalian juga yang udah membenarkan penulisanku. Aku memang harus banyak belajar, aku sangat menghargai dan berterimakasih. Semoga otakku yang lemot ini dapat mengingatnya huehehehe. Dan juga buat yang ngereview, kalian penyemangat aku lopyu all :* aku cinta kalian sungguh rasanya mau dihamilin .g

Last, aku mohon doa kalian ya… Selasa kemarin nenek aku yang diudik(?) meninggal dan aku baru dapet kabar sekarang u,u.

Review? Dapet sempak papih /ditampar mamih


	13. Chapter 13

Chanyeol menatap ketiga kakaknya. Mereka sedang berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan. Baekhyun sudah kembali keapartementnya dengan membawa Jackson. Katanya dia ingin mengambil barang-barangnya untuk kembali menginap dirumahnya, sekalian membereskan apartementnya.

"Chanyeol? Ayo makan sarapanmu. Baekhyun akan kembali nanti."

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian mengambil makanannya. Dia memakannya dengan pelan.

"Maafkan aku," dia membuka suaranya. Kepalanya masuk menunduk. "Maaf sudah membuat kalian repot."

"Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol itu semua kewajiban kami," Yura yang berada disamping Chanyeol mengelus punggung adik kandungnya. Karena dia yang paling mengerti dengan keadaan Chanyeol dulu, dan bagaimana perasaannya.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum kearah kakaknya. Tidak dapat dibohongi kalau dia sangat merindukan kakaknya ini. Tempat dimana dulu dia mengadu segalanya.

"Satu hal lagi… aku ingin melamar Baekhyun."

.

 _Kang Seulla Present_

 **ACTION! –sekuel-** _(Last Chapter)_

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Genderswitch, PWP, No Child**

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

Baekhyun berlari keluar dari taksi meninggalkan kedua teman dan anaknya itu. dia tidak mempedulikan apapun, Yang dipedulikannya hanya Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa dia pulang begitu saja tanpa mengikut sertakan Chanyeol. Awalnya dia memang yakin, karena lelaki itu sudah dalam kondisi yang baik. Tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol kembali mengurung dirinya didalam kamar.

Sesampainya didalam rumah Chanyeol, dia menatap keempat orang disana. Ah, ada Tao rupanya. Dia menatap penuh tanya kearah Victoria dan Yura secara bergantian.

"Chanyeol tiba-tiba berteriak memanggil namamu kemudian mengurung dirinya kembali dikamar. Kami sudah membujuknya dengan mengatakan kau hanya mengambil pakaianmu dan kembali, tapi Chanyeol tidak mengerti dia malah melempari barangnya kepintu."

Victoria selaku yang tertua menjelaskan kondisi Chanyeol. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih, bahkan airmata sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Dia tidak tau mengapa Chanyeol kembali seperti ini. Padahal dirinya sudah senang mengetahui kondisi Chanyeol yang sudah membaik.

"Kalian sudah mencoba masuk kedalam kamarnya?" itu suara Tiffany, perempuan itu sedang menggendong Jackson saat ini. Mata anak itu memerah karena menangis melihat ibunya yang tiba-tiba panik.

"Kami terlalu takut untuk itu, maka dari itu kami menhubungi Baekhyun," Yura berdiri gelisahn, dia memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Geez… kalian kakaknya!" Taeyeon tidak mengerti dengan keluarga ini. kenapa mereka harus takut, padahal Chanyeol adalah adiknya. Ngomong-ngomong perutnya sakit saat ini, dia langsung mengelus perut buncitnya.

"Sudahlah Tae, aku akan mencoba masuk."

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati pintu kamar Chanyeol. Dia menghela nafasnya kemudian mengetuk pintunya. "Chan?" panggilnya. Dia tidak mendapatkan satu jawabanpun. Dia menoleh meminta persetujuan, dan saat semuanya mengangguk dia menekan kenop pintu dan masuk kedalam.

TEEEET

"KEJUTAN!"

Mata sipit Baekhyun membesar saat potongan-potongan kertas warna-warni menghujani dirinya. Dia dapat melihat Chanyeol dengan tampannya berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan setelan jas hitamnya. Jadi dia dikerjai?

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun diam saat Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya. "Kau…"

"Maaf aku sudah mengerjaimu Baek, aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu. Aku…"

"Kejutan apanya? Kau membuat Baekhyun menangis!" dengan memegang perut besarnya, Taeyeon berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan menarik tangan Chanyeol agar menjauh dari Baekhyun. chanyeol hanya merintih sakit saat telinganya ditarik oleh perempuan itu.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang satu tetes airmata Baekhyu dibayar dengan satu jarimu? Kau pikir aku becanda?"

"Tae…" Tiffany berjalan kearah temannya dan menarik tangan Taeyeon agar menjauhi Chanyeol. "Kau berlebihan ibu hamil."

Taeyeon merengut masih menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol. Apa-apaan, dia sudah membuat Baekhyun panik dan menangis tadi. Belum lagi Jackson yang ikut menangis saat melihat ibunya. Dan juga perutnya yang tiba-tiba sakit membuat kepalanya pening.

"Chan? Sebenarnya ada maksud apa?" Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol dari keterdiamannya. Chanyeol kembali mendekati Baekhyun dengan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah dari saku celananya. Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui itu, wajahnya memerah.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Chanyeol membuka kotak tersebut dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin perak dengan berlia diatasnya. Kris dan Tao yang membeli ini, dan Chanyeol, Victoria dan Yura yang menyulap kamar Chanyeol menjadi indah seperti ini.

Baekhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan tangis harunya. Dia mengangguk kemudian memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Chanyeol.

"Aku mau."

Chanyeol mengambil cincin itu dan kembali menaruh kotak merah didalam sakunya. Memakaikan cincin itu dijar manis Baekhyun. Dia terkejut saat mendapati cincin lain dijari tengah Baekhyun. Itu… cincin yang dia beli dipulau Nami. Dia tersenyum dan mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Eum… Baek. Maafkan kami yang sudah membuatmu panik… ini semua ide Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum menatap ketiga kakak Chanyeol. "Terima kasih."

Jackson berlari kearah Baekhyun dan memeluk kaki ibunya. Baekhyun yang mengert menggendong tubuh gemuk anaknya itu. Chanyeol yang berada disamping Baekhyun ikut mencium pipi gembul Jackson.

"Uhh…"

Semua mata disana menatap Taeyeon yang sedang merintih kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya.

"YA TUHAN, TAEYEON!"

Pekik Tiffany keras saat mendapati aliran darah yang mengalir dikaki temannya itu. baekhyun memberikan Jackson kepada Chanyeol kemudian berlari kearah temannya itu. Merangkulnya, begitupula Tiffany.

"TELPON AMBULANCE!"

.

.

Taeyeon tersenyum saat jarinya bersentuhan dengan pipi berkulit mulus seorang bayi. Dia tidak menyangka kalau anaknya akan keluar lebih cepat. _Premature_ , dan Taeyeon sangat beruntung kalau nyawa anaknya dapat tertolong.

"Kau sangat cantik."

Dia menciumi pipi anaknya dengan sayang. Ya Tuhan… dia sangat menyayangi anaknya ini. Sang suami yang berada disampingnya ikut tersenyum haru. Dia dan Tiffany tidak hanya berdua pergi ke China, suami mereka ikutserta dan juga anak perempuan Tiffany.

"Kau tau? Aku sangat panik tadi."

Leeteuk tidak bohong. Saat Tiffany menghubunginya dengan suara yang penuh isak tangis, dia sedang bersantai dengan Nickhun sambil menikmati secangkir kopi. Sedangkan anak Tiffany dan Nickhun sedang tidur siang. Dan saat mendengar Taeyeon mengalami pendarahan dia sangat panic. Bagaimana tidak, mereka sudah kehilangan anak mereka dua kali. Taeyeon memang mempunyai kandungan yang rentan, maka dari itu perempuan itu tidak boleh lemas dan stress.

Saat itu dia langsung menuju dirumah sakit dan berlari dilorong dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Kehamilan Taeyeon yang ketiga ini merupakan kehamilan yang terlama karena mencapai usia tujuh bulan, maka dari itu mereka menaruh harapan besar kepada anak mereka yang satu ini. Tapi… Leeteuk haya bisa berdoa dalam hatinya.

Leeteuk menemani istrinya yang sedang berjuang mengeluarkan anak mereka. Lebih tepatnya dokter yang mengeluarkannya, karena Taeyeon harus mengambil jalan _cesar_. Dia menenangkan Taeyeon yang sedari tadi menangis, dia tau istrinya ini tidak ingin kehilangan anak mereka –lagi-

Operasi ternyata berjalan lancar, dan anak mereka dapat selamat. Bayangkan bagaimana bahagianya mereka. Taeyeon sedaritadi tidak pernah melepaskan gendongannya pada anaknya. Dia sangat bersyukur.

"Tae, kau membuat kami khawatir," dia tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya. Dia mengusap kepala temannya itu.

"Sudahlah, yang terpenting aku tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Tetap saja kami semua panik!"

Taeyeon hanya tersenyum maklum. Dia mengelus tangan Tiffany untuk menenangkan perempuan itu. Dia diberitahukan oleh Leeteuk kalau temannya it uterus-menerus menangis. Hingga Nickhun menjadi repot sendiri, karena anak mereka yang baru berumur satu tahun ikut menangis. Dan juga Jackson yang melihat May –anak Tiffany dan Nickhun menangis, ikut menangis juga. Beruntung Baekhyun tidak menangis. Taeyeon tidak dapat membayangkan seberisik dan serepot apa tadi.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah membuat khawatir," kedua temannya itu memeluk tubuhnya –sebelumnya dia sudah memberikan bayinya kepada Leeteuk- "Lagipula ada untungnya juga aku melahirkan disini."

Taeyeon tersenyum jenaka didepan temannya yang menatapnya bingung. "Tempat kelahiran anakku adalah Guangzhou. Bukankah itu akan terlihat keren dibiodatanya nanti?"

Baekhyun dan Tiffany saling tatap. Ohh… Taeyeon dan otak kerennya.

.

.

Jika dulu Chanyeol mengurung dirinya didalam kamar karena depresi, kali ini Kris mengikuti jejak adik tirinya. Mengurung diri dikamar. Bukan karena depresi, tapi karena _ngambek_. Bagaimana dia tidak merasa kesal, semalam Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menemui dia dan kedua kakaknya. Membicarakan pernikahan mereka. Catat, pernikahan. Bahkan Chanyeol baru melamar Baekhyun siang tadi.

Dan yang lebih parah lagi, kedua kakaknya –Victoria dan Yura- sangat senang mendengar itu, bahkan mereka saling berpelukan. Bukannya Kris tidak senang dengan itu semua. Dia sangat senang, Chanyeol sudah kembali seperti dulu, rumah mereka akan ramai apalagi ada Jackson. Hanya saja dia tidak terima. _Why_? Alasannya adalah… dirinya.

Dia dan Tao sudah bertunangan, pernikahan mereka tahun depan. Dan Chanyeol akan mendahuluinya? Dia sudah mempersiapkan pernikahannya matang-matang dan Chanyeol dengan seenak jidatnya mengumumkan kapan dia akan menikah dengan Baekhyun. sungguh, Kris tidak terima.

TOK TOK TOK

"Kris?"

Itu suara Chanyeol, adik tirinya itu setia mengetuk pintu kamarnya dari semalam. Sejujurnya dia merasa tidak enak hati, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia hanya tidak ingin Chanyeol mendahuluinya.

"Kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik. Buka pintunya."

Akhirnya, dia mengalah. Dia berdiri dan berjalan kearahpintu kamarnya kemudian membukanya. Pemandangan yang pertama dia lihat adalah Chanyeol dengan Jackson digendongannya. Anak berumur tiga tahun itu sedang sibuk dengan susu paginya.

"Ayo kita sarapan dulu."

Kris mengangguk dan berjalan mengikut Chanyeol dalam diam. Sesampainya diruang makan, dia melotot saat mendapati kekasihnya berada disana.

"Tao?"

" _Gege_ , ayo sarapan."

Dia mengangguk kemudian duduk disamping kekasihnya. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Victoria- _jiejie_ yang menyuruhku," Tao mengambilkan dua potong _pancake_ untuk Kris kemudian memberinya madu. "Kudengar kau merajuk?"

Kris menggeram dalam hati. Kenapa kakaknya itu memberitahukan semuanya pada Tao. Kris sangat malu sekarang. Padahal dia dikenal sangat keren dan _gentle_ oleh Tao. Mungkin saat ini semua itu hilang karena kekasihnya itu mengetahui dia merajuk dan mengurung dirinya dikamar.

"Aku tidak merajuk."

"Lalu siapa yang semalam mengurung diri dikamar setelah _uring-uringan_?"

Ohh… rasanya dia mau menyumpal mulut Baekhyun dengan sendok. Kris diam, tidak mengelak. Jika dia mengelak, hancur sudah _image_ nya.

"Sudahlah _gege_ , tidak apa kalau Chanyeol ingin menikah lebih dulu. Bagaimanapun dia dan Baekhyun sudah mempunyai anak 'kan? Jika menunggu kita, itu akan lama."

Benar juga ucapan _baby_ pandanya itu, kenapa itu semua tidak terpikirkan oleh otaknya? Tapi tetap saja…

"Tapi _baby_ ~"

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu _ge_. Tidak cocok, malah terlihat seram!" Kris mengerucutkan bibirnya saat a _egyo_ nya tidak berhasil. "Jangan mem _pout_ kan bibirmu. Atau aku potong?"

Kris langsung menutup mulutnya. Dia mendelik marah kepada keempat orang yang tertawa melihatnya. Sialaaaaan.

"Jadi Kris, kau setuju 'kan?"

Helaan nafas kecil keluar dari mulut Kris. "Yah… mau bagaimana lagi? Jika ini juga keinginan Tao," mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika Kris menyetujuinya, walaupun sebenarnya dia masih kesal. Apalagi saat ini _image_ lelaki kerennya hilang. _Poor_ Kris.

.

.

Taeyeon dan Tiffany beserta anak-ana mereka akhirnya memutuskan tinggal di China sampai hari pernikahan Baekhyun. Suami mereka kembali ke Korea karena ada pekerjaan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah menyuruh mereka agar mengikuti suami mereka, bukan karena Baekhyun tidak senang kedua temannya itu disini hanya saja dia merasa tidak enak hati dengan keluarga temannya itu apalagi kepada suaminya. Tapi dengan alasan Taeyeon yang baru melahirkan dan tidak tega anak bayinya terbang ke Korea, Baekhyun luluh.

Untuk pekerjaan Baekhyun, dia sudah tidak bekerja dicafe milik Yixing, ini semua keinginan temannya itu. Lalu dengan Chanyeol, lelaki itu sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan. Walaupun hanya sebuah karyawan, dia yakin dapat menghidupkan keluarganya nanti. Beruntung uang ditabungannya dulu sudah disimpan oleh kakaknya –Yura, itu bisa dijadikan modal pernikahannya nanti.

Empat bulan persiapan. Undangan sudah jadi, hanya tinggal menyebarnya. Tidak banyak yang mereka undang. Hanya teman dekat, dan juga rekan kerja Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun –sewaktu dia kerja dicafe Yixing. Dan juga rekan kerja mereka sewaktu menjadi _pornstar_ , itu semua berkat Sehun yang masih berhubungan dengan mereka. Bahkan Nana akan hadir.

Ngomong-ngomong dengan perempuan itu, dia sepertinya sudah _insaf_. Dia meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun, dia juga sudah memiliki kekasih saat ini. Namanya… Steven, dia lelaki kewarganegaraan Australia. Baekhyun yang awalnya dengan berat hati memaafkan Nana, akhirnya dapat menerima perempuan itu. Lalu bagaimana kedua temannya itu terhadap Nana? Kalian pasti tau, mereka sangat membenci perempuan itu. Bahkan mereka menghalangi dengan segara cara saat Nana mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun.

Satu bulan lagi adalah waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka lebih jarang bertemu selama persiapan pernikahan mereka. Itu juga karena Chanyeol yang sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan dan Baekhyun yang tidak tinggal dirumah Chanyeol. Walaupun Chanyeol akan berkunjung keapartementnya untuk bertemu dengan Jackson dan sedikit bermesraan dengannya. Sedikit? Yah… karena kedua temannya yang tinggal disana selalu menganggu, yang berujung dengan Chanyeol izin pulang dan mencium kening Baekhyun.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang berada disebuah butik tempatnya memesan gaun pernikahannya. Ini adalah butik pilihan Suho, dia yang menyuruh Baekhyun agar memesan disini. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak karena harga dibutik ini sangat mahal, dia tidak akan membebankan Chanyeol untuk membiayai gaunnya ini walaupun lelaki itu berkata dia bebas memilih tempat. Tapi lagi-lagi Suho, dia sangat memaksa. Dia bilang ini pernikahan adiknya, jadi Baekhyun harus berpakaian cantik nanti dan soal biaya gaun ini… dia yang akan mengurusnya. Dan jangan lupakan sepasang Tuxedo untuk Chanyeol. Katanya, anggap saja ini hadiah untuk pernikahan mereka.

"Hai Baekhyun."

"Halo Jia."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis saat desaignernya itu menyapa dirinya.

"Gaunmu sedikit lagi siap. Kau harus mencobanya agar aku dapat melihat bagian mana yang kurang atau yang harus diperbaiki."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian mengikuti perempuan cantik itu.

Jia menganbil sebuah gaun berwarna _soft pink_ dengan model _mermaid_. Ohh, Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis saat memakai gaun ini. Bagaimana tidak? Gaun ini sangat cantik. Belum lagi gaun ini memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang langsing.

Gaun bermodel _mermaid_ dengan atasan seperti _kemben_ , memperlihatkan pundaknya dan dada atasnya yang putih merona. Belum lagi bagian dada hingga pahanya yang dipenuhi oleh berlian yang disusun acak tapi cantik. Rok _mermaid_ berbahan _ciffon_ yang ditumpuk menjulur hingga kebelakang yang akan terseret saat dia berjalan.

"Untukku ini sudah sempurna, apa yang harus ditambahkan?"

Baekhyun tida bohong, gaun ini sudah sangat sempurna. Dia tidak dapat membayangkan berapa harga satu gaun ini? Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya bergetar.

"Ya, terlihat sangat sempurna jika kau yang memakainya."

Baekhyun merona mendengar ucapan desaigner ini. Ahh… mulut manis penjual.

.

.

Kyungsoo memberikan sentuhan terakhir pada wajah Baekhyun. matanya meneliti apakah ada bagian yang kurang atau berbeda.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kau tau bukan, _make up_ ku tidak pernah mengecewakan."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Kyungsoo memang sangat ahli merias diri, bahkan sejak kencan Luhan dengan Sehun, perempuan itu terus meminta dirinya agar dirias oleh Kyungsoo. Sampai membuat waktu kencan Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedikit terganggu.

"Kau tau Baek? Ini adalah kedua kalinya aku merias temanku diacara pernikahannya. Yang aku bingungkan, apa aku harus merias diriku sendir nanti saat pernikahanku?"

Baekhyun tertawa. Dia membawa tangan Kyungsoo kedalam genggaman tangannya yang memakasi sarung tangan.

"Kami semua akan membantumu."

Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat bahagia, akhirnya kau menemui akhir cintamu, yah… walaupun dengan orang yang sama. Dan yang paling membuatku bahagia adalah kau mengizinkan aku untuk meriasmu."

Baekhyun memang tidak menyewa seorang tukang rias, karena menurutnya jika mempunyai seorang teman yang hebat dalam merias kenapa harus dilewatkan? Lagipula temannya ini dengan senang hati membantunya.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar pengantin terbuka, membuat keduanya menoleh. Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat teman-temannya dan juga anaknya berada disana.

"Mama~" Baekhyun memeluk tubuh kecil anaknya dan membawanya kepangkuannya. "Mama sangat cantik."

"Jackson juga sangat tampan."

Jackson saat ini memakai setelah jas berwarna _grey_ dengan rompi berwarna sepadan. Kemeja berwarna putih dan dasi berwarna _soft pink_ seperti gaunnya terpasang rapi. Baekhyun jadi tidak sabar melihat Chanyeol nanti, lelaki itu memakai setelan yang sama dengan Jackson.

"Baek? Kau sudah siap?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kepada Tiffany. Temannya itu sangat semangat saat mengetahui kalau gaun yang dikenakan Baekhyun berwarna _pink_. Sampai-sampai dia merekomendasikan kepada semua temannya agar ikut mengenakan gaun berwarna _pink_. Hanya saja idenya ditolak. Dengan alasan jangan mengikuti pengantin. Alasan tidak logis, tapi akhirnya gaun seragam yang dikenakan mereka bagian atas berwarna tosca dengan bahan brukat dan rok yang berbahan satin berwarna coklat kulit. Dengan sebuah pita berwarna _soft pink_ dipinggangnya. Gaun tanpa lengan itu sangat cantik untuk mereka.

Setelah itu Baekhyun berjalan diiringi teman-temannya dan anaknya untuk menemui Suho yang sudah menunggu didepan gereja.

.

.

Suho memberikan tangan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri didepan altar menunggu Baekhyun. jantung keduanya berdetak sangat cepat. Bagaimanapun, rasa gugupmereka rasakan sangat jelas.

Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Baekhyun yang juga tersenyum untuknya. Dia menarik nafasnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pendeta didepannya. Genggaman tangan mereka sangat erat.

Dengan lantang Chanyeol mengucapkan 'bersedia' kemudian diikuti Baekhyun. setelah itu mereka menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka, ciuman pertama mereka setelah empat tahun terakhir dan juga ciuman yang mengantarkan mereka menjadi seorang suami istri. Raut bahagia tidak bisa mereka hilangkan dari wajah mereka.

Kening mereka masih menyatu. Memandang pasangan mereka dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Chanyeol masih memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Chan."

"Jangan pergi lagi."

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun duduk canggung diatas kasur mereka. Mereka memang sering tidur bersama dalam satu kasur, tapi biasanya itu ada Jackson, membuat mereka tidak canggung satu sama lain. Tapi kali ini anak mereka sedang tidur dikamar Yura.

"Hm… Baek? Kalau kau mengantuk tidur saja."

Tidak. Baekhyun ingin malam pertamanya. Tapi… dia sangat malu. Dulu dia dan Chanyeol memang sering melakukannya, bahkan dengan siapa saja. Tapi ini berbeda… mereka sudah tidak pernah melakukan itu dengan siapapun dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Dan spekulasi yang negative selalu hadir dipikiran Baekhyun.

'Bagaimana kalau tubuhku tidak bagus lagi?'

'Bagaimana kalau aroma vaginaku tidak sedap?'

'Bagaimana kalau aku sangat kaku nanti?'

Dan bagaimana yang lainnya terus bermunculan.

"Chan?" Baekhyun menyentuh lengan suaminya, tapi dia kaget saat tubuh Chanyeol yang bergetar saat dia sentuh. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. Dia sangat-sangat canggung. Dia tidak lupa bagaimana cara bercinta, memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun. dia masih dapat mengingat bagaimana nikmatnya saat lubang Baekhyun meremas batang penisnya. Hanya saja… sama seperti Baekhyun, pikiran buruk hadir diotaknya.

'Bagaimana kalau aku sudah tidak bisa memuaskan Baekhyun?'

'Bagaimana kalau klimaksku datang sangat cepat?'

'Bagaimana kalau penisku beraroma tidak sedap?'

Dan bagaimana yang lainnya juga bermunculan.

"Baek…" dengan berani Chanyeol duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. matanya meneliti penampilan Baekhyun malam ini. Sebuah _dress_ ttidur berwarna putih dengan bahan yang licin dan tanpa lengan. Belum lagi bagian dadanya yang rendah membuah belahan payudara Baekhyun dapat terlihat jelas. Sangat seksi.

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya kemudian menekan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Badan Baekhyun sudah dalam kurungannya saat ini. Lidahnya mulai menyapu bibir Baekhyun kemudian memasuki goa hangat Baekhyun saat mulutnya terbuka.

"Eunghh~"

Chanyeol menindih tubuh Baekhyun saat mendengar lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir istrinya. Hanya mendengar satu lenguhan dari Baekhyun, membuat libidonya meningkat.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya kemudian beralih kerahang dan leher Baekhyun. Dia mendekati telinga Baekhyun kemudian menciuminya.

"Aku merindukanmu Baek."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan rindumu. Buat aku mendesah malam ini."

Chanyeol menuruti ucapan Baekhyun. Dia membuka gaun tidur Baekhyun kemudian matanya terpaku pada tubuh Baekhyun yang hanya memakai dalaman. Tubuh Baekhyun masih sama seperti dulu, masih sangat indah. Hanya saja terlihat lebih berisi, _semok_. Demi apapun, Chanyeol sangat menyukainya.

"Sangat indah."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Apalagi saat lelaki itu memposisikan wajahnya didepan dadanya.

"Sshh~"

Mata sipit Baekhyun terpejam saat tangan besar Chanyeol sudah menangkup kedua payudaranya dan meremasnya.

"Aku buka ya Baek?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia mengangkat punggungnya saat tangan Chanyeol menjalar kesana.

KLIK

Setelah kait bra milik Baekhyun terlepas, Chanyeol langsung membuang bra itu sembarang arah. Kini payudara polos Baekhyun terpampang jelas didepannya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengarahkan mulutnya pada puting Baekhyun. Dia dapat merasakan badan Baekhyun yang bergetar saat puting itu sudah berada dimulutnya. Chanyeol menghisap puting itu seperti bayi kehausan, sedangkan tangannya meremas payudara yang satunya.

"Aahh Chan hhh~"

Baekhyun menekan kepala Chanyeol agar semakin tenggelam didada besarnya. Satu tangannya mencoba membuka baju tidur yang dikenakan Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu _topless_. Tangannya menyentuh dada dan perut Chanyeol.

"Baek hhh," dengan cepat, Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun kemudian membuka celananya dan juga celana dalam Baekhyun membuat keduanya dalam keadaan _naked_ saat ini.

"Ngghh Chan aahh."

Baekhyun mengerang saat penis Chanyeol menggesek vaginanya saat lelaki itu kembali menindihnya. Dia memeluk leher Chanyeol saat lelaki itu kembali melumat bibirnya. Baekhyun membuka lebar kakinya saat jari-jari Chanyeol menggelitik paha dalamnya. Kemudian jari-jari itu mencoba menggoda _klitoris_ nya.

"Chan aahhh~"

"Sudah basah hm?"

Wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah mendengar ucapan lelaki diatasnya ini. "Aahh~" tubuhnya melengkung keatas saat dua jari Chanyeol memasuki lubangnya. Desahannya semakin keras saat jari itu bergerak keluar-masuk dilubangnya, belum lagi lidah Chanyeol yang bermain diatas putingnya.

"Chan hhh aku mau penismu."

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya hingga penisnya tepat berada didepan wajah Baekhyun, sedangkan wajahnya kini sudah berada divagina istrinya itu. dengan tarikan nafas yang panjang, Chanyeol menghirup aroma yang keluar dari vagina Baekhyun. Benar-benar wangi.

Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati setiap inci dari vagina itu. Dia mengerang saat penisnya sudah terbungkus oleh mulut hangat Baekhyun.

SLURP

"Hhmmpp~"

Suara hisapan kuat Chanyeol pada lubang Baekhyun terdengar nyaring dikamar itu. Baekhyun memajukan pinggulnya agar Chanyeol dapat menikmati vaginanya lebih mudah. Kakinya sudah melingkar dileher Chanyeol dan menekan kepala lelaki itu.

Chanyeol yang merasa tidak puas hanya dengan kuluman dan hisapan dari Baekhyun, dia menggerakan pinggulnya membuat penisnya keluar-masuk mulut kecil Baekhyun. sesekali istrinya itu akan tersedak saat penisnya masuk terlalu dalam.

"Aahh Chanyeol hhh~"

"Ssshh Baek hhh."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah sampai dipuncak kenikmatan mereka yang pertama. Setelah mencabut penisnya dari mulut Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali membawa dirinya berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. bibirnya kembali melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun yang sudah membengkak. Dengan pelan dia menuntun penisnya agar memasuki lubang kenikmatan Baekhyun.

"Aakhh sakit hhh," Baekhyun meremas lengan Chanyeol saat penis suaminya sudah sepenuhnya memenuhi dirinya. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya saat dengan lembut Chanyeol membisikkan kata-kata cinta untuknya dan juga mengelus rambutnya.

"Bergeraklah."

Chanyeol mengecup sekilas bibir Baekhyun sebelum dirinya menggerakan pinggulnya. Dia menopangkan dirinya dengan tangannya, sehingga dia dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah kenikmatan Baekhyun saat perempuan itu mendesah.

"Aahh di..situ aahh Chan hhh terushh."

Chanyeol semakin semangat menggerakkan pinggulnya ketika ujung tumpul penisnya menyentuh titik kenikmatan Baekhyun. dia menghujamkan penisnya kuat-kuat membuat desahan Baekhyun semakin keras.

"Aarrghh," geraman keras Chanyeol terdengar saat lelaki itu merasakan penisnya diremas kuat oleh dinding vagina Baekhyun. dia rasa, penisnya semakin membesar saat ini.

"Chan hhh aku aahh."

"Bersama baekhhh…"

"AAKHH!"

Chanyeol menyemprotkan spermanya jauh kedalam Rahim Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat rahimnya menghangat oleh sperma Chanyeol. Dia tersenyum saat suaminya itu menatap kearahnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus bulir keringat yang berada diwajah Chanyeol. Dia merasa sangat bahagia dan juga merasa lengkap saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Baekhyun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Park Chanyeol."

Kedua belah bibir mereka kembali menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat, lembut, penuh dengan cinta.

"Ronde selanjutnya? Dengan gaya yang berbeda?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk malu dengan wajah memerahnya. Dia hanya pasrah saat suaminya itu menggendongnya kemudian memojokkannya pada dinding yang dingin.

Malam yang panjang untuk pasangan pengantin baru.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Baekhyun dudul bersandar dada Chanyeol yang sedang menonton televise dikamar mereka. Tangannya memainkan kancing baju tidur suaminya.

"Chan?~"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat suaminya itu hanya bergumam untuk merespon panggilannya.

"Chanyeol aku hamil."

Chanyeol menoleh kearah istrinya dengan wajah yang tidak dapat terbaca. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap suaminya takut-takut. Apa Chanyeol tidak akan menerima kehamilannya lagi?

"Hamil?" Baekhyun mengangguk takut. Tapi kemudian dia menatap heran saat Chanyeol tersenyum –idiot.

"Bagus, kita akan rawat bersama," Chanyeol menggenggam tangan istirnya yang menatapnya haru. Dia mencium jari-jari Baekhyun. "Ayo kita buat kesebelasan gen Park."

.

.

.

 _Tamat dengan tidak elitnya_

.

.

.

Akhirnya fanfict ini selesai juga~ gimana endingnya? Kesebelasan gen Park. Kayak kesebelasan gen halilintar yang lagi hits /plak/ Seulla lagi kobam sama keluarga itu jadi… dimasukin aja disini hahahaha maapkan aku.

Aku mau ngucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya yang udah ngesupport ff ini dari yang awalnya Cuma mau oneshoot pwp sampe jadi ff yang penuh dengan drama ini. makasih banyak yawlah aku terharu rasanya mau cium kalian satu-satu .g

Chanbaek happy ending~ aku ngiri, apalagi sama taeny yawlah rasanya mau punya temen kayak mereka, tapi harus TaeNynya yang asli .g Kris ngambek duh botak :v tadinya aku mau munculin si Sehun eh tapi ternyata keluapaan wkwk mau ngulang males ah hahaha. Suho juga bikini gaun buat Baek ada berliannya, kan Seull juga mau, lumayan kalo udah kekecilan tinggal copotin terus dijual itu berlian.

Udah ya, gamau banyak ngomong walaupun diatas udah banyak ngomong. Bersedia review diChap terakhir ini? btw, maaf kalau ada typo ya~ bye see you di ff ChanBaek aku yang lain muah :*


End file.
